To Tame a Demon
by AngelusdarkAngels
Summary: Angelus was never cursed with a soul. The Master is in Sunnydale to take over the Hellmouth and when Angelus sets his sights to hunt for the newest Slayer, he finds more than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taming of the Demon

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl and Vixangel

Rating: M: Like we write anything else! :)

Disclaimer: Joss don't sue us—we're just borrowing them to have our wicked way with them!

Summary: This is an Alternate Reality fic: Angelus was never cursed with a soul. Angel never existed and Buffy has been the Slayer for five years in Sunnydale. She is in college and dating Riley, but with the help of her friends and Giles she's managed to be a somewhat normal girl, living a normal life. That is until the Master comes to town for the Harvest. I don't want to give anything more away, but to sum it up Angelus comes to Sunnydale to kill Buffy. He meets her, falls for her and well you can guess the rest...

A/N: As always thank you to Red—the worlds most incredible beta. I love you sweetie!!

Also me and vix want to dedicate this fic to the "Evil Twins" Summer and Roxy! You two are becoming infamous, you know?? lol! We love ya bunches and we all want to join your club! lol! :) :) :)

A/N 2: Okay and last, but not least…The pairing here is Angelus/Buffy. BUT there will be Angelus/others. Now before you go all psycho—remember this is an Angelus was never cursed fic—so he IS with others BEFORE Buffy…Of course, Darla is amongst those. She IS his Sire and they WERE together, so I just want to let you know—there are some scenes with Angelus/Darla as well as Angelus/others in this fic. It's for plot reasons and to show what he is and how bored he is with his un-life, plus... HE'S a demon and has a lusty appetite…okay?? BUT—this IS a Buffy/Angelus fic so bear with us, okay?

Thanks,

xoxo

Jen and Vix

Now on with the show..

**Chappie 1**

**Sunnydale: Summer 2005**

"Well, where is he?" Heinrich Nest asked the beautiful blond as she entered the throne room of the large Mansion he'd purchased upon arriving in Sunnydale.

Darla pouted prettily as she moved about the room, picking up tiny knick-knacks here and there as she decided how best to answer her sire's question; she decided on the truth. "Playing with another of his little obsessions I suppose—but he'll be here," she said assuredly, stopping to look out the window.

"And you're sure of this?" Nest demanded.

"Oh I'm not sure about a lot of things...the Stock Market—the rise of the Dow Jones…" She put the little figurine down and turned to face her Sire. "But one thing I AM sure of is the fact that Angelus will return to me. He always does," she said with a wicked little smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cut to an apartment in L.A.**

The apartment's tastefully decorated living-room had a fantastic view of the city, down the dark hallway there was a huge bedroom decorated in fine Italian leather and an 18th century four poster bed. The two figures on the bed moved in a sensuous rhythm punctuated by growls and breathless cries of pleasure. The Gryphon on the man's back flexed as he braced himself above the woman and thrust into her willing body.

"Angelus," she whimpered, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. "I love you."

He put his hand over her mouth. "Don't," he told her, lifting her thigh higher on his hip and angling himself to drive deeper. His skin sizzled as he watched the blue licks of electric current pulse and spark from where they were joined. She cried out, her body tightening, and her electricity flowed sharper, more powerfully. "Don't love me, Gwen—I don't have it in me to love you back. I don't want your love," he grunted just as he felt her body explode around his own.

He growled in pleasure/pain. "Fuck!" he groaned, clenching his teeth as her electric current sizzled right up his spine to his heart, making it pound. He convulsed, his body shuddering and with a groan, he emptied himself inside her willing body.

He gave himself a few minutes to calm down before he rolled out of the luxurious bed and began to hunt for his clothes. It was time to end this affair. She loved him—he detested the emotion, maybe because he'd never felt it—even as a human. He sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled on his silk boxers.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Yeah, you love me—I can't handle that…"

"B-but why? What's wrong? I won't say it again…please, Angel, talk to me."

"What's left to say? C'mon Gwen, you knew it had to end sometime," he said as he stood. "Hey, you were incredible—my heart even pounded, but you knew this wasn't permanent, lover…"He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "You had me longer than most. Usually my affairs last a month—two tops, but you kept me for five months!" He sounded amazed as he sat on the bed again, his shirt in hand. He leaned over and kissed her. "Really, baby, you should be patting yourself on the back—not crying," he said huskily.

"But I need you," she whimpered.

He shrugged her off and pulled his shirt on. "Lighten up. We had a good time—it's over. Let's not have a scene about it, okay?"

"Are you saying I'm _never_ going to see you again?" she asked, clutching the sheet to her naked breast.

Angelus sighed. Years ago he would have drained her and left her nude, bloody and artfully arranged as a twisted monument to announce his utter lack of love. In the last fifty years he'd mellowed; the kill didn't hold the pleasure it once had. Leaving them alive and aching for him was better—made him feel more alive.

He pulled on his dark leather pants. "You really are at the back of the bus, aren't ya darlin'?" he said with a cruel smirk. "This wasn't some love thing—it was fucking—you know, flesh to flesh—fucking." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. "It wasn't little birdies singing and fireworks." He chuckled, but his look was cold. "Get over it—I already am!"

Gwen clutched the sheet tighter as her heart broke. "Angelus…please…please don't do this!"

The sound of his zipper was loud in the silence of the room and his eyes began to glimmer with malicious pleasure as he watched the tears fill her eyes. The sweet scent of her heartbreak began to fill the room and he grinned. THIS was the only thing that made him feel anymore. Watching them cry when he left them…

"I have to, but seriously, babe, don't cry." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots on. He chuckled suddenly, but it was a cruel sound, not the husky laughter Gwen had fallen for over the last several months. "Nah, cry if you have to. I like your tears—so sad—so good. "Un-life was getting boring. I was looking for a distraction. You were it, something to keep me busy and to piss off my possessive Sire, nothing more."

"But, don't you care about me…at all?"

He grabbed her chin in a punishing grip. "Look at me, Gwen. I don't care—I never did." He got up and looked down at her, almost sympathetically. "Even as a man—I never loved anyone, but myself…maybe my sister—her name was Kathy—" He shrugged and began to button his shirt. "But I killed her the first night I was turned, so I guess I didn't love her enough, huh?"

Gwen bit her lip and crawled across the bed on her knees. "Angel, please don't leave me—we have something. I know you don't love me, but—"

"Jesus, Gwen, have some pride," he growled and finished buttoning his shirt. "It's not that I don't love _you_. It's that I don't _love anyone_. I don't love my childer, I don't love Darla. I don't love, period—I'm just _NOT_ capable of it, I guess…The only thing that makes me feel is this…" He leaned down, cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. "Your pain—your need for me—it's wonderful…It makes me feel alive."

"Please," she cried, beyond pride. "Please d-d-don't l-leave."

He grimaced as she clung, trying to hold onto him. He grabbed her wrists and roughly un-wrapped her arms from his neck and shoved her back on the bed. "Get off me!" he growled.

He savored her sorrow as he moved around the room, methodically gathering his belongings. It was one of his rules; never leave anything behind—except the pain of his leaving, that is. He was already thinking on finding his 'next' project as the annoying task of hunting for his shit reminded him of how tedious his life had become. He hadn't lied to Gwen when he'd told her he was bored. Torture was still fun, especially with the new power tools invented in the last fifty years. But, then they died so quickly—it really didn't hold his interest like it had when he was younger. Sex was the same—especially with Darla, sometimes it even felt like a chore—a duty she demanded from him. He looked around for his hair gel and growled in frustration. He'd been fucking Gwen for months and his gel was always on her dresser—now it wasn't. He stomped into the bathroom, ignoring Gwen and her tears.

Tossing open cabinets and drawers, he crouched down and finally found it. 'Was the bitch hiding it?' he wondered, and for a moment he entertained the idea of torturing her after all. He sighed and dismissed the idea; she'd probably just beg him for more and he wasn't in the mood. Angelus rubbed some gel in his hair and wondered how he'd become so numb? Not even breaking a person held the thrill it once had. Well, really, 250 years and several disastrous attempts at perfect destruction had cured him of that—plus, he had enough Drusillas' to last him a lifetime. Four of them to be exact! 'I should've just staked the lot of 'em' he thought, 'what the fuck was I thinking, turning all of them?' he mused. He knew they were bound to show up any day now. Spike had called to tell him they were on their way. The younger vampire could only keep the girls away from 'Their Angel' for so long, and then they'd nag and cry to him until the whole brood would be on Angelus' doorstep. He rolled his eyes and wondered how he was going to put up with all the 'I love you, daddys'!

"I might just stake myself!" he muttered. The only thing that made it bearable was the amusement he got watching Spike try and maintain control the henhouse—that and pissing Darla off was always, good for a bit of fun. He left the bathroom and threw the last of his things in a bag.

He turned to leave, but Gwen's soft voice stopped him.

"Angel, why are you doing this to me?"

She was the perfect image of grief and he savored it before he noticed the clock and realized Darla had been waiting for him for almost two hours! 'Shit, she's gonna be furious!' he thought, but then shrugged it off, 'She'll forgive me…she always does…'

"Sorry, babe, no more time to talk—gotta go. I'd say I'll call you, but I won't, so this is goodbye," he said cruelly as he put on his jacket and headed for the door. He ignored her soft sobs and inhaled her pain one last time. It was intoxicating, almost as good as her orgasms. He opened the door. "If it makes you feel any better—I can't help it, I'm dead inside. You may have made my heart beat, but it's still dead. I just don't feel—anything," he added, meeting her eyes for a long cold second before he walked out of her life, taking with him the lovely aroma of her sorrow.

Gwen watched him go. She didn't know who she felt sorrier for, herself or the dark demon who could light up a room with his smile and make a woman fall head over heels for him, but had never experienced the joy of being in love himself. As deeply passionate as Angelus was, Gwen knew if he ever did—it just might consume him and the woman he loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunnydale University:**

Willow nudged Buffy and gave her a sly grin as they crossed the quad to their dorm room. "So it's your birthday tomorrow night, is that gonna be THE night?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I swear Wills YOU want me to sleep with Riley, more than I do! What's the deal?" she grumbled, shooting her red-headed friend an exasperated glance.

Willow had been trying to get her to take that final step in her relationship with Riley for months and Buffy just didn't really get why?

"I-It's not a deal Buffy it's just that you said you were thinking about—and well you haven't…? And we're all wondering why—you haven't? I mean me and Oz—we have and well…" the red head trailed off.

Buffy scowled. "So—my love life is like your water cooler conversation? Not really liking the visual here!"

Opening the door to their room, Willow hastened to reassure her friend. "No! I mean—it's not like that, you—well it's just…" she shrugged and trailed off. Willow tossed her back-pack on the bed and turned to her friend. "I don't know Buffy—in high school, you and Riley were so hot and heavy, I thought I'd be the last surviving virgin and yet here we are—college and it's you…" She saw Buffy scrunch up her face in disgust and sighed. "I mean, not that being a virgin is a bad thing—it's just—well Riley is a great guy and he loves you. You love him, so why haven't you—you know? Done the deed?"

Buffy dropped her book bag on the floor by her bed and pondered her friend's question for a moment. _'Why hadn't she and Riley made love?' _Her mind immediately came up with several reasons—along with the fact that the one time they'd actually planned on making love it had turned out really, really bad!

She sat on her bed and gave Willow a sideways glance as she used her old tried and true excuse. "Um hello--you _do_ remember my seventeenth birthday, don't you? The one and only time it actually felt right for me and Riley and it obviously wasn't, because look how that worked out for us!"

Willow nodded as she climbed a top her own bed. "Yeah, the Judge—I remember." She rolled her eyes. "As if any of us will ever forget an eight foot blue demon that tried to turn us into crispy critters!!" She gave Buffy a smile. "That was ages ago—what does it have to do with you and Riley now?"

"Well, it said something…" Buffy hedged. "Maybe it meant me and Riley just aren't right for each other—ever think about that?"

"Not really and seriously, how long are you going to use that as an excuse? I mean, besides ruining that one night, you still haven't explained how that ruins you're relationship in the here and now."

Buffy shrugged, she didn't know how to answer that really. "I dunno, but I do know that it hasn't felt right since then and if it doesn't feel right—I'm not doing it." She sat back against her wall and pouted. "Now can we leave my sex life or lack of one alone? Not wanting to be rude, but the phrase not your business is coming to mind!" Her grin softened her words, but Willow could see Buffy didn't want to talk about this any more.

Willow sighed and gave in. "Fine, but I swear I don't know what or maybe, I should be asking WHO you're saving yourself for, huh? I mean, Riley is—well he's great and—" Willow stopped and wondered if she should broach the subject regarding the real reason she thought Buffy hadn't gone further with Riley.

Taking the plunge Willow said, "Do you really think you're going to find your tall, dark and handsome prince here in Sunnydale?"

Buffy felt her cheeks flush hot pink as she stared at her roommate and best friend. "I don't know what you're talking about—prince? What prince would that be?" she asked, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

Willow sighed and motioned to Buffy's pillow, the same pillow Buffy was now leaning on as if protecting it. "Oh, I dunno—like maybe the gorgeous hunk in the picture you keep tucked under there…" the red head replied, hoping Buffy would open up to her about her thing she had for the guy in that picture. "I mean, sure he's like mucho hotness, but I just don't want you to be like disappointed—you know—waiting for someone like him to show up."

Buffy stared and Willow sighed. "But this IS Sunnydale," she shrugged. "Last I checked, nothing but big-bads flocked here."

Buffy looked away. "You don't know anything about it Will and I really I don't want to talk about it—him, okay?"

"Um—I'm just saying, I think you'd be happy with tall, blond and sweet…BUT that's just my opinion of course!"

Buffy rolled her eyes."Okay, color me bewildered, but what does me having a crush on a guy I'll never meet have to do with not wanting to sleep with Riley?"

Willow shrugged, "It's just that ever since you got that picture you've been obsessed with him. You like totally changed towards Riley is all I'm saying and I'd hoped you'd like gotten over HIM and all, but then I found the picture under your pillow and…"

Buffy glared at her. "Why are you looking through my things?"

The red head flushed. "I wasn't! I was doing a term paper last week and I went to borrow your pillow so I could sit on my bed and use my laptop and he just kind of—well fluttered to the ground and—I'm sorry Buffy. I wasn't snooping—I swear."

Buffy sighed, it wasn't Willow's fault and plus she was right in a way. Buffy was obsessed with the hottie in the picture. She remembered when she got the picture last year…

She'd come home one night from patrol and found an envelope addressed to her lying on the floor of her dorm room. Looking around the room Buffy hadn't seen anyone there so she realized it must have been slipped under the door. Inside was a folded piece of paper and a picture.

The photo was of a very handsome man, with short, dark, messy hair, piercing eyes and a smile that could be called playful and dangerous at the same time. In the picture he was reclining on a bed with his arms crossed behind his head, his pose was relaxed, teasing and sexually inviting. One look at his expression and Buffy just knew a woman had snapped this picture. His shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a hard muscled chest, rippling abs, with a line of dark hair that trailed into unbuttoned pants that rode low on lean hips. He was laughing in the picture, but his eyes were intense, Buffy could feel his power, the magnetic pull of his charm even through the one dimensional space of the photo. It reached out to her and just grabbed her.

"Oh my God…who are you?" she'd breathed, staring at the picture as shivers raced up her spine.

On the back of the picture was a name. "Angel." Turning the picture over again Buffy stared at his sensual face and had to agree; he was an angel. The note had said, "He will come for you." Really big on the cryptic and not so much with an explanation; Buffy had thought and had thrown the letter away, but she'd been unable to toss the picture aside. The man fascinated her and for once Buffy hoped this particular cryptic message would come true. That's when the dreams had started…She tried to pretend that the reason she'd soured towards Riley wasn't because every night she lay in bed and waited for her elusive angel to come for her, but she knew Wills was right, every night she lay in bed and dreamed of this man. Sometimes he was dark and dangerous…coming to her and sweeping her off her feet, kissing her, making love to her. It was so sexually satisfying; Buffy felt no urge to have sex with Riley. She had sex every night with 'Her Angel'

She gave her friend a small, but genuine smile. "Look, I get that you only want me to be happy, and Riley is a great guy—a normal, solid, terrific guy…" She sighed, "I know—everything I should want, but I'm just not sure he's the one for me and whether it has anything to do with a crush on—on—Angel…" She stopped and took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, that really doesn't matter because I just don't FEEL it with Riley—so I need you to stop with the buggin' me about this for now, okay?"

Willow nodded contritely. "Kay—sorry, it's just I hate to see you just waiting for a guy you don't even know—"

Buffy forgave her friend and smiled. "I know, you just don't want me to die a virgin!" she teased.

Willow laughed, willing to let it go and relieved Buffy wasn't mad. "I wasn't gonna say that, but now that you mention it, I mean, what if that picture is years old? What if this Angel guy is all weird and old and…" She gasped. "Eeeew all wrinkly?!!"

Buffy grimaced. Somehow she couldn't see him that way. "Ya know what, let's just forget I said anything, okay?"

Willow laughed, "Yep, okay--already forgotten…not a clue as to what we were even talking about and I definitely have no memory of you whispering Angel last night in your sleep either!" She giggled, then sighed dramatically and flopped back on her bed, hands clutched to her heart. "Oh Angel, come to me, please don't let me die a virgin, my wicked dark prince!"

Buffy snorted. "Oh, whatever I know I didn't—" She stopped and her brows lowered, "Did I really…?" she asked as her face flamed red with embarrassment.

When Willow nodded and laughed Buffy's face scrunched up and she scowl/pouted, "Fine, so I dream about him. He's gorgeous, why shouldn't I?" she defended herself, praying that ALL her dreams about the delicious hunk hadn't been whispered out loud in her sleep! Her face turned crimson at that thought…

Willow rolled onto her back, laughing. "Oh you've had some doozies, but since you're still a virgin I won't embarrass you with the details."

Buffy threw a pillow at her. "Just because I haven't—well you know? It doesn't mean I don't know how…" she sputtered. Willow grinned and Buffy crossed her arms, glared, then smiled sarcastically."You know Willow, I have one watcher already, but I promise to let you know if I need another, okay?"

"Oh—so don't want to be your watcher."

"Then stop watching!" Buffy said and then giggled. "Well, at least stop nudging me towards Riley, okay?"

"Deal," Willow said and grabbed the pillow. She rolled on to her tummy, propping it under her. She was happy they were laughing again. She'd made her case and Buffy had rejected it. Oh well, she just wanted her friend to be as happy as she was, but Buffy was her own person and would find her own way to happiness. Who knew? Maybe she'd meet her prince here—after all, this WAS Sunnydale! Far weirder things had happened here!

With a mischievous grin, the red head changed the subject. "So—as much as I LOVE talking about your mystery man—what did you think of that new Psych Professor? Can I just say…Bee-yatch?"

Buffy relaxed, she definitely appreciated the topic change. "Oh that's a def," she agreed, as she leaned back against her bed again, grinning. "As a matter of fact, I'll see your bee-yatch and raise it to a Cruella!"

Willow giggled. "Cruella doesn't even cut it. I'd say more like the Wicked Witch of the West maybe..." Willow curled her hands into talons, "I'll get you my pretty and your little friends too!" she screeched, causing both girls to giggle.

With the previous conversation behind them, they fell back into their easy camaraderie as they began comparing Professor Walsh to every horrible storybook character known to man or child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nest's Compound:**

Darla paced in front of the terrace doors as she waited for her recalcitrant lover to return to the fold. The high walls surrounding the courtyard obstructed the view beyond and she sighed in disappointment as she let the heavy drapes fall back into place. She so dearly loved a view. Angelus always made sure their homes had impossibly beautiful views—not like her Sire, who'd lived most of his un-life in the sewers. Which reminded her, Angelus was supposed to be looking for a new home for them, but of course he was late. 'Probably had to get one last romp in,' she thought with a pout as she turned away from the window. "Damn Angelus—he always has to make a grand entrance. He can be insufferable at times…" she muttered.

The Master gave a short bark of laughter. "Which is precisely what I told you nearly 250 years ago my dear when you first brought the stallion home with you, is it not?"

Darla tamped down her anger, not wanting her sire to see she was upset. She knew he liked to rub her nose in Angelus' extracurricular activities, and she simply wasn't in the mood tonight. She laughed huskily, "Yes, as a matter of fact you did," she said with a smile. "But he's MY stallion, no matter where his eyes wander—he always comes home to me, so…" she shrugged. "I tolerate his obsessions. They never last…we, however, do."

The Master nodded and sighed in disappointment that she'd seen through his baiting. "Yes, you have, and a lot longer than I gave it, actually," he said with a frown. "Anyway," Nest waved a hand, "when he gets here, tell him to come see me, will you? I have a task for him." He smiled craftily. "One that requires his special brand of—skill."

Intrigued and more than a bit suspicious, Darla raised a finely arched brow. "Such as…?"

Nest tsked her. "Don't be jealous, my dear, it doesn't suit you. I'm not going to ask him for anything he hasn't already done several times before. I need him to get rid of the Slayer."

When Darla's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger, he spread his hands and chuckled. "Don't give me that look, my sweet…she's young, small and blond—right up his alley." "You know—just like the other Slayers he's taken, and just as susceptible to a charming rogue like your boy, I'm sure," he said, getting his dig in with the reminder that every tiny blond Slayer in the last two hundred years had eventually made it to Angelus' bed.

Darla suppressed a snarl; she knew it! She knew he was up to something when he'd asked for this meeting. "Are you mad? After what happened the last time?" she demanded hotly.

Nest sneered. "Why, Darla, do you doubt his ability to perform the task?"

Darla's tinkling laughter filled the room; she knew what her sire was up to. It was a win/win for him. Angelus takes out the Slayer, Nest has his Gathering. Angelus dies, Nest gets his darling girl back. She was determined NOT to see the latter happen! "On the contrary, I am 'quite' familiar with Angelus' appeal; believe me, my darling boy could charm a nun out of her habit," she said with a curve of her ruby red lips. "But what concerns me is the fact that those silly Watchers have finally started warning their Slayers about him. That last Slayer knew about him before he'd even met her, remember?" Darla paced. "If he wasn't so charming, she might have staked him," she exclaimed, warming to the argument.

"And we all would have mourned," he replied under his breath, sarcastically.

Darla's head lifted and she shot him an irate look. "You want him dead!"

Nest glowered at her; actually Angelus had NOT been his first choice for this mission. He didn't want to add to his overbearing Grand-childe's reputation, so he had sent some of the demon world's most efficient assassins after her first. When this Buffy had demolished the Three with barely a sweat, he knew he would need a more delicate approach. She was the strongest Slayer ever. If he wanted to destroy her, he had to get inside her head and heart, and only Angelus could do that, much to his disgust!

"Don't be ridiculous, Darla, I have no desire to see your boy dusted, but as you know, I have plans for the Hellmouth here in Sunnydale and I need the Slayer gone. This is just business, dear heart—don't make it personal," he said with a placating smile.

Darla narrowed her eyes. "Why do I not believe you?" she asked sweetly, but the steel in her voice was obvious.

Nest loved this childe of his above all others; he would do just about anything for her, but it was true— he detested her arrogant mate, but since he didn't want to fight with his beloved childe; he lied. "Nonsense, my darling—my only wish is for Angelus to add another notch to his already impressive reputation by taking out another Slayer. After all, if you recall, he ended up defeating the chit the last time, did he not?" When she wavered, he added, "Even though she knew him for what he was, your boy was still able to enchant her and she was a strong Slayer, lasted over three years, remember?" he said with a crafty grin.

Darla nodded, but wasn't fooled. "But this one's stronger they say. The strongest ever, as a matter of fact, and she's dangerous, no matter how tiny she is," she said with a pout. 'Not to mention much too pretty for my liking,' she thought**. **She crossed her arms over her chest as she faced her sire determinedly. "No, I will not have you put him in that kind of danger again."

"Darla, why don't ya let me decide the level of danger I feel comfortable with, hmmm?"

Nest chuckled as Darla whirled around. Angelus was leaning against the entryway of the throne room. He was dressed in low slung, snug fitting leather pants and a deep, dark green silk shirt halfway unbuttoned down his muscular chest. The shirt was so dark it appeared black, but when the light hit it a certain way, brilliant green highlights danced off the hand woven silk. The color suited Angelus perfectly, it made you stare and once you stared…once you met those eyes—you were lost.

Darla scowled. He looked like he just rolled out of bed, with his mussed hair, bedroom eyes and lascivious smile. Darla noticed how the supple leather of his pants hugged his groin and thighs, and when he crossed his arms across his broad, half naked muscled chest, she licked her lips hungrily. He looked wicked, arrogant and far too scrumptious.

"Angelus, how long have you been eavesdropping?!" she scolded, but her voice had taken on that breathless tone that only he inspired. She forced herself to saunter over to him, tamping down the urge to throw herself at him or drag him immediately to their bedroom. "About time—I was beginning to think I'd lost your attentions for good this time," she told him coquettishly, pouting for effect.

Angelus quirked a brow at the tiny note of insecurity he heard in her seductive voice. "Come on, Darla, you know I'll always come back to you, lover. No one can ever take yer place, lass," he said softly as he pushed away from the wall.

He flashed a roguish grin as he met her halfway across the room and took her hand in his much larger one. He kissed her wrist, using a bit of tongue as his smoldering dark eyes met and held hers. "Yer my lover and my sire, who else would I come home to?" He wrapped a brawny arm around her slender waist and pulled her flush against his body. "You still fascinate me, darlin'," he whispered huskily. "250 years together and no one pleases me as you do, love, you know that, so why the pout, hmm?" he teased in the lilting Irish accent he'd never gotten rid of. He nibbled at her full lower lip.

Darla's anger began to dissipate as soon as his lips touched hers. "I do NOT pout, Angelus," she replied, but disproved the statement by stomping a tiny foot as she glared up at him.

Miffed at the other woman she could smell all over him, Darla refused to let him waltz right back into her bed without getting a taste of her anger. Pulling away, she gave him a haughty glance. "I am simply not willing to spend my eternity with your ashes if this plan backfires. You know the Watcher's Council would love to see you dusted, and no matter how angry you make me—I don't want to see you floating in the wind!"

Angelus saw through her display and wrapped his arms around her curvy hips and pulled her to him again. "We've gone over this, lover, I was careless with that last Slayer. Got a wee bit arrogant, I guess you could say," he placated, nuzzling her neck. "But ye know it as well as I do, no one has a better record at taking out Slayers—not even Will, though the boy tries!"

Nest snorted and Angelus winked at him, before tipping Darla's chin and holding her gaze with his own. "Don't think about that last Slayer—she took me by surprise when she knew me by name before I'd even said a word to her, but now I'm aware of the danger—I know ta be more cautious, more discreet, so why are ye so worried about this one, hmm?"

Darla sniffed and tried to pull away. "Well, this one's different…she's…"

His blood was already humming at the thought of taking on a Slayer again. It was just what he needed to pull him out of this funk. He was doing this whether Darla wanted him to or not, but he didn't want to do this without Darla by his side. He chuckled as it hit him suddenly—she was jealous! "Aaah, so she's a bonnie lass then," he murmured, already licking his lips in anticipation at seeing the woman that could make his delectable Sire jealous!

"She's passably pretty, in a gauche, teenage kind of way." Darla shrugged, realizing too late she'd only whetted his appetite with her jealousy. "But if you want to have your un-life ended cavorting with a Slayer, then please, by all means, don't let me stop you,"she said, waving an elegant hand towards the door.

"Just passably pretty, huh?" He suppressed a grin. He wasn't fooled by her about face; she didn't want him within a hundred yards of the Slayer. If he hadn't already decided to do it, Darla's intense jealousy would have made up his mind for him. Confident of her own beauty and allure, Darla was never jealous like this. Angelus had to see this girl for himself.

He studied her for a moment before he smiled. "Why am I thinking you might be lyin' to me, darlin'?"

Nest chuckled as he watched their exchange. In the end, his grand-childe would win the argument--he always did. Usually he detested that fact, but this time he was counting on it. He settled back to watch the fireworks. Their confrontations were always entertaining.

"I'm sure I don't know why you suddenly find me a liar, Angelus!" Darla glared. "All I know is I feel this is a bad thing and if you choose to go ahead with it—if you BOTH choose to go ahead with it, you do so without me!"

Realizing she was almost beyond reasoning with, Angelus put his plans for the Slayer on the back burner for a moment and played to her vanity instead. He took a step back to get a look at the outfit Darla was wearing. Allowing his constant desire for her to show in his eyes, he grinned as he looked her up and down. "Catholic schoolgirl?" he asked, raising a brow as his lips twitched in amusement. "Only you would have the audacity to wear this outfit." He licked his lips in lusty arousal. She knew he had a thing for Churches and Catholic girls, too. "You look good enough to eat, lover!" he whispered huskily, pulling her flush against his erection.

Pleased he'd FINALLY noticed, Darla giggled as she pulled away from him and spun in a circle. "You like?"

He nodded as his eyes roamed the tiny blue plaid skirt and his cock throbbed with wicked need. "I like—a lot," he replied, running his hands along her figure. He fingered the blue sweater with distaste. "Lose the sweater though," he demanded, "it takes away the "naughty" in the outfit."

Heat raced through her at the look in his eyes. Eyes locked with his, she gripped the hem of the blue pullover and pulled it over her head. Tossing it aside with a flourish, she posed, "Better?".

Angelus gave a soft growl and reached out to flick open the first four or five buttons of her shirt, exposing her white lace bra and a generous amount of cleavage. "Now it is…" he said, his voice rough with lust. "Now you look like MY kind of schoolgirl, lover." He pulled her towards him slowly as a lazy smile curled his sensual lips.

Darla whimpered softly as her whole body clenched with desire. That look of his never failed to do her in. "Angelus…" she moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

They ate at each other's mouths for several minutes. When Angelus broke the kiss, his eyes met his Grand-sire's and he grinned conceitedly, loving the old bat face's veiled hatred of him. Angelus wasn't a fool, he knew there was nothing old Nest would like more than to have him dusted and Darla back under his control…he winked at his grandsire, enjoying the rage he saw there. "How about we take this back to our room and you let me punish you for bein' such a naughty little lass, hmmm?" He nuzzled her neck as his eyes held his Grand-sire's angry gaze.

Darla moaned softly as she turned her head to give him better access to her throat. "Mmmm—sounds like fun, darling—as long as I get to punish you later?" she murmured, hot and hungry for him, but unwilling to just give in.

Angelus laughed. "As if we've ever done anything else, baby…" he purred, hauling her up against him. "I'd be right disappointed if ya didn't fight back!" he teased as he tossed her over his shoulder. He gave Nest another smirk as he smacked Darla's upturned bottom and headed out of the room, grumbling with the pleasure of having Darla under his control, and besting his Grand-sire in this little battle. Angelus knew the Master was plotting his demise, but he was ready for it. The line had been drawn years ago… the time had come to find out who would hold that line.

The eldest member of The Order of Aurelious grumbled as he watched the cock-sure whelp head off with his favorite over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He couldn't deny the jealousy he felt at how easily this young whelp wound Darla around his finger. Maybe he'd get very lucky and the Slayer and Angelus would kill each other, then the thorn in his side that was his grand-childe would be gone...finally!

'Hmmm…' he thought with a feral grin. "One could certainly hope…" he growled as Darla's giggles and Angelus' grumbles of lust faded as they headed upstairs to their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, click the little blue button to feed musie. Do you like it? hate it? Let us know...Musie is a review junkie and she thrives on your feedback!! :) :) **

Oh and BTW: I posted this **without** having Red beta the Buffy/Willow scene...so any mistakes in that are all mine. Sorry...too impatient and after I sent her the chappie, I realized--I had NO Buffy in it. Since I knew that would never do--I tried my own hand at killing my children...lol! So, I hope it's not too bad!! ;) :) :P Anyhow, if it is...it's my bad.

Jen


	2. Chapter 2

**To Tame a Demon**

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and Vixangel**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: We own none of them dammit! But we're borrowing them to have our wicked way with them!**

**Pairing: Again…this IS going to be a Buffy/Angelus fic, but it does have Angelus with others first...you've all been pretty understanding of that, so thank you!**

**A/N Buffy/Angelus will be wicked HOT just to make up for any of this other stuff you have to read—how's that for a promise? You ALL know I can write some nasty, yummy smut and I promise to make the first Buffy/Angelus 'smut/sex' scene so delicious you'll forget ALL about him with anyone else…kay??**

**A/N 2: Okay this chappie is un-Red! Red my beta couldn't edit this for me because her son crashed her computer and her son's doesn't have Word!! So this is UN-RED!! Any boo-boos are all mine, kay? I think it still reads pretty good though..so hope ya enjoy!! lol! ;) ;) Love ya Red…need ya back sweetie!**

**2nd A/N 2…Okay, as you all know… I like to plug other authors and this girl is a fave of mine! :) :) She's just recently decided to try her evil little pen at _writing_ fanfic—instead of just R&R'ing it!! If any of you have read my reviews, you're well aware of the 'evil twins': Summer and Roxy! :) :) ;) Well Roxy, (Angel-Buffy17) is one of the twins. Her reviews are clever and wickedly funny (as are Summer's) Note…that why they're the evil twins eh?? lol! Anyhow, Roxy has posted a fic called "My Saving Grace" and it's really cool, so if you love her reviews—(like I know so many of you do) go and check out her fic okay?? ALSO…elaine451 is AWESOME!! Wow, her fic "Acceptance" is just incredible…you got to read it! She has a bunch of B/A fics and wow…she's really talented!! As always, my partner…Vixangel and "Broken" is a sure bet. Oh Red has a couple really good Angel/Buffy pieces. "Shanshu Fulfilled" and "Ressurection Reunion" will blow your mind! Brandi Rochon; my bud, is still working on "Vampire Fairytale" Oh, and Charlie92 has several good B/A fics out there too…anyhow…ust in case I don't post soon enough for you…or even if I do…go and check out these authors/stories. They're awesome!! ;) :) :)**

**A/N 3: Also to everyone who has R&R'd this fic!! Wow!! Almost 50 reviews for the first chappie!! That's FUCKING amazing! Excuse my language, but really---wow!! I mean—WOW!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! The support and reviews have inspired me, so here's a new chappie already!! Sorry if I haven't replied—I've been a major slacker lately on replying…I'm trying to write new chappies, so please don't be mad, okay?? :) :) :) :)**

Chappie 2

**Later at Nest's compound: **

Angelus rolled off Darla's limp, pliant body, panting with spent lust. "So am I forgiven for Gwen?" he asked with a smirk, already knowing he was…Darla _always_ forgave him, because no one 'performed' like he did. He bit back a growl as the knot of discontent curled tighter in his belly.

She opened one eye and tried to glare at him for daring to mention the bitch's name right now, but it was no use, he was just too handsome, too charming and way too talented in bed to stay angry with. She rolled onto her side and propped her head in her hand, trailing a manicured nail down his smooth, muscled chest and belly, she gave him a coquettish grin. "Silly boy, I forgave you after my tenth orgasm…"

A slow, lazy smile spread across his face as Angelus put his hands behind his head. He winked at her, "Well, consider the other five—credit towards any beefs you're sure ta have with me in the future then…" he teased, unable to resist taunting her.

Darla didn't rise to his baiting as she gave a husky chuckle and she stretched languidly. "Oh, I don't think so darling…" she said, rolling onto her belly. "Any future infraction you may incur will be paid at that time. I'm not in the retail business Angelus, its pay on demand…" she leaned forward and bit his nipple, "And, I don't take credit!"

He hissed in pleasure/pain. "Well, I know something ye'll take lover and I'm aimin' to give it to you again right now…" he growled as she raked her nails down his lean, hard belly.

"And what makes you think I still want that? I'm thinking it might be a bit used!" she jeered, her pride still stinging at his philandering ways. "I've had my fun with it, maybe I'm feeling tired now, hmmm?"

He chortled with laughter. "Right—like it would matter if it was actually falling off—you'll ALWAYS want me darlin," he told her bluntly. "No matter how much you try an' deny it, you can't help it!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. She fell across his chest and he cupped her face within his big hands. "Can't you see how cold I feel sometimes? Why can't you just tell me the truth?" Her pupils were dilated with desire and Angelus had spent enough time with her, that he knew, she'd promise to kill Nest himself right now, just to fuck him. He let her go, the ice settling on him again... "Are ya saying you don't want me or another round in my bed?"

Darla narrowed sky blue eyes at him, trying to understand. "I simply did NOT say that Angelus!"

He sighed. "Well ya said you don't want me anymore." He pushed her off him and went to roll out of bed. "Maybe, I should just go find someone who's more agreeable to my company then."

Darla tossed him onto his back before he even finished his sentence. "Bastard," she growled and straddled his lean belly. "If I didn't want you so badly, I'd stake you myself," she snapped as she slid down his hips and sank down upon him.

He gasped as she impaled herself on him, but as usual it was just sex--the same sex they'd been having for two hundred and fifty years. This was nothing new. It was just a power-play and he fell into the charade easilly. "Yeah, I'm sure you would lover," he said with a smile as he put his hands behind his head, allowing her to fuck him—she _was_ an incredible fuck, but that wasn't surprising—she'd been a whore for over four hundred years…

He dug his heels into the mattress to thrust up harder, making her scream. "Yeah—I can see how you want to stake me…" he teased, knowing she was too addicted to him to ever leave.

Darla noticed his arrogant smirk. "Who do you think you are?" she snapped and cuffed him upside the head. She grabbed his hair at his temple and yanked his head back. "You're my childe darling—you'd do well to remember that!" she snarled.

He reared back and tossed her off him, utterly tired of the game they played "Ya know _darlin..._" he growled harshly, grabbing her neck in a powerful fist. "I may like to play rough—but, that doesn't mean you get to smack me around and threaten me." He grabbed her arm and twisted it, flipping her over and slamming her face first on the bed. He pinned her beneath his superior body weight as he scraped his fangs along her neck. "You think you own me lover?" he asked in a whisper.

She struggled to get free, but without success. Darla's eyes were pure saffron gold as she gave him a furious glare over her shoulder. "I'm your sire—I DO own you!"

He laughed and put his elbow into her slender back. She moaned and tried to buck him off--it didn't work. "Really?" he purred. "Then why am I the one on top?" he growled and thrust into her just as he sank his fangs into her neck.

"Aanggellluusss!" she screamed, her whole body tightening as he buried his teeth and cock into her. She screamed, bucked and writhed to be in control, but in the end...she howled in ecstasy as he made her climax over and over again... Her last thoughts were this act had changed things between them and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Dorm at Sunnydale U.**

Buffy closed her diary. "Ooops," she said and grabbed the picture of her 'Angel'. "You belong in here—where all my other ramblings and wishes stay,' she said with a smile. She gazed down at that face. She sighed, he was so handsome…"They said you were coming—when?" she asked softly, tracing his smile with her thumb. She rolled her eyes. "Great Buffy, as if he's really gonna answer!"

She tucked the picture into her diary. "Crazy much?" she muttered and hid the diary in between her mattress and box-spring.

Buffy began to gather her stakes and stuff them into her bag. Tonight was promising to be a busy night—not that the Hellmouth was ever slow, but lately it seemed to be on over-drive.

"A Slayer's job is never done," she sighed and tossed a few more crosses and bottles of Holy Water in her bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The compound:**

Once he had her under control again, he withdrew his fangs and licked at her neck. His body shuddered with the power of her blood. He rolled her onto her back and straddled her much smaller body. He grabbed her wrists and snapped then into the hand-cuffs on the bed-posts. "Wakey-wakey lover," he taunted.

In moments she came back from the orgasm he'd given her, and when she realized he'd hand-cuffed her to the bed, she lunged for him, but the cuffs kept her restrained. "Angelus!" she snapped. "I demand that you let me loose this instant."

He kept her pinned under him and laughed in her face. "You dinna own me darlin'" he growled, his accent a bit thick. He took a breath, tamping down his rage. "I let you be the dom-bitch because it pleases me to indulge you sometimes, but when have I EVER given you the impression that you owned me?"

She could feel his erection pressing into her belly and lust flooded her body. "Angelus, must we fight? I've missed you—please, let me loose and…"

He laughed, sat up and moved away from her, leaving her aching for more contact. He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to let you loose—I'm bored Darla. I could live without you."

She glared at him. "You're the one becoming a bore darling—maybe I'll leave you this time, hmm?"

His eyes narrowed and he studied her for a moment. "Fine," he said and unhooked the cuffs. He got off the bed and moved across the room, searching for his clothes. Picking up his pants, he pulled the snug leather up his hips and left them un-buttoned as he turned and crossed his arms across his pale, muscled chest. "If you wanna leave—then leave," he said, his cold, dark eyes making her shiver as he stared at her.

Darla sat up, the cuffs were still attached to her wrists, but not the bed and she looked around, first at her wrists, then at him, stunned and confused at his about face.

He snorted at her stupefied expression. "Come on, make a decision—stay or go?" He waited and when she only sat there and continued to study him, he chuckled, grabbed a cigarette and lit it. He leaned a hip against the dresser and inhaled. His eyes met Darla's and two hundred and fifty years flashed there in the second that it took for him to blow out the smoke. He waved the hand holding the cigarette at the door. "Go on, get the fuck out…leave me. I won't chase you…You can go—back to Bat-face…or whoever… Maybe that prick in Vienna…" he teased. "Honestly, I hate this and I just don't care anymore…"

Darla's anger withered as she realized he was serious. More serious than she'd ever seen him and while her pride demanded she beat him, then follow through with her threat and leave, her fear that he would actually let her, kept her frozen and unable to go on the offensive.

"Angelus," she entreated, holding out her hand, the cuff still dangling from her slender wrist. "Darling, why are we fighting like this?"

He just raised a brow and took another hit of his cigarette. "We're not fighting—I'm telling you to get the fuck out of my bed if that's what you want. No fight—just a suggestion…"

Darla's face scrunched into a pout as she decided how best to handle him like this. She'd known for some time he was drifting away from her, she couldn't lose him. "I never said I actually would leave you my love—why the dramatics? Haven't I always accepted your obsessions?"

He nodded in amusement as he took another drag off the cigarette. He could smell the fear rolling off her in waves. "Maybe," he agreed. "But somewhere in that pretty little head of yours—you think you're the dom in this relationship…" He ground out the cigarette and rubbed his chin as he wondered just how far could he 'push her' and if he really could make this work for him in the long run, as far as making him feel less numb. "But you're not lover--I am. It's time you realized and accepted that," he stated." He grinned and pointed to the door. "And if you don't....then leave, I already told you--I won't stop you."

Her fear was so strong now, he could smell it all over her—nothing scared his beautiful bitch of a Sire, but obviously the thought of losing him did and Angelus planned to take advantage of it. He strode across the room and grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He spread her legs wide, a vulnerable position, and quite intolerable for someone who liked control like Darla did. "Since I don't see you making a bee-line for the door--I'm assuming it's because you don't want to." He opened her even wider, xposing her to his lusty eyes in a way that was almost embarrassing. "So, do ya want to stay then?" he rasped, looking down at her.

Darla moaned, he was everything she wanted, even when he was being a bastard—like now. She was humiliated, but she tamped down her loathing at being so weak and gave in to him. "Yes, I want to stay—"

He chuckled and unzipped his pants. "Okay, then lock the handcuffs to the bed again," he demanded.

Darla's eyes rolled at allowing him so much control, but she did it. She was practically growling with suppressed anger as she locked herself to the bed. "Satisfied?" she asked, but waved her other arm at him as she said, "As creative as I am, I can't—"

Angelus leaned forward, grabbed her other wrist and snapped it to the headboard with a click. "Got it covered babe," he said with a smirk."Are you ready to give yourself to me Darla?" He was getting excited at having her completely under his control.

Her instinct was to say no, but she bit her tongue and nodded.

"Say it," he demanded.

"Darla's eyes flashed golden. "Yes," she spat.

He sighed and zipped his pants back up. "I just don't think you're heart is in this lover—maybe I should just let you go, hmm?"

Darla closed her eyes as fear washed over her again. "NO! I'm ready…I give myself to you…please," she whispered, hating herself for needing him so badly and hating him for the power he had over her.

"That was better—see that wasn't so hard now was it?"

She didn't say anything, just kept her eyes closed. She felt him walk away and opened her eyes to see what he was doing, she felt a shiver run up her spine when she saw him get out the chest he used on his 'girls'. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him he had better not even '_think_' he was using any of those items on _her_, but she'd willingly put herself in this position so she bit her lip and kept quiet. But when he pulled out the bullwhip, Darla couldn't hold back the small gasp that burst forth.

Angelus heard it and turned. Her face was a mixture of shock, anger and fear. It was beautiful—it made him hard. He'd never had Darla in such a subservient position and it was thrilling. He smirked, 'should have done this years ago' he thought. He stood and let the whip uncoil. "Now darlin' I know we've never played like this and I could say this is gonna hurt me more than it will you—" He grinned, "But we both know that'd be a lie, so I won't bother." He stalked across the room and knelt on the bed. He cupped Darla's face in one palm. "This is gonna hurt—a lot."

He sat next to her on the bed and stroked a hand down her cheek. "I want you to be sure—do ya really want to give yourself to me Darla?"

She arched into his touch, but refused to meet his eyes. "Just get it over with Angelus!"

"Not if you're going to be in a snit about it." He hid his smile as smoke practically came out her ears, She was furious at being in the sub position and he didn't know why he was pushing her like this—but he was so tired of the monotony of their relationship—something had to give, might as well be Darla.

"I'm not in a snit," she growled. Then sighed, "I—I'm just nervous," she finally admitted. "It's not like I have ever allowed this to happen to me—my own Sire has never laid a hand on me Angelus—you realize that, do you not?"

Her honesty pleased him. "I know lover." He kissed her then. "Don't be nervous—you might even enjoy this," he teased.

"I highly doubt it," she muttered, but when he frowned, she sighed and smiled at him sweetly. "I'll be fine—if those lunatics you call childer can handle it—I know I can."

He laughed. "There's my girl," he said and kissed her again. He got off the bed and grabbed a couple of scarves out of her drawer. After he'd tied her feet to the bed, he picked up the whip again. He took a couple of practice swings—he hadn't wielded it in a while…then without warning her he brought it down with a loud 'snap' on her thigh.

Darla jerked in her bonds and cried out. It was music to his ears. His strong willed, vicious Sire—bound and his to do with as he wished—he was throbbing with excitement. He brought the whip down again, this time across her breast. He had a steady hand and it barely left a mark, just a thin bloody line. "Now, I have a couple of questions for you baby."

She blew her hair out of her face. "Of course you do…" she muttered.

He chuckled. She still had fire; he would enjoy breaking that spirit and making her beg. "Do ye own me darlin'?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think the answer to that is obvious wouldn't you say darling? Which one of us is tied to the bed, hmm?"

"Sarcasm will get you punished, lover," he growled and brought the whip down hard this time, making Darla arch and scream with pain.

Her eyes flashed as her fury warred with her desire to please him. "No, I don't own you. Happy?" she gritted out.

"You could smile more next time—but yeah, that was the right answer," he said and brought the whip down again.

Darla cried out as the lash hit her. She panted, trying to control the pain and glared at him. "You said that was the right answer! Why did you hit me?"

He chuckled. As they both realized, she'd never been in this position so he'd cut her some slack—after all she was doing this for him. "That was a playful tap—right answers get you a playful swat. Sarcasm, insults or lies will get you beaten love. Now do you understand the rules?"

Her chest was heaving as she gave into the human emotion of deep breaths to settle down. "Yes, I understand, unlike your dimwitted children—I am NOT a lunatic, Angelus." She raised a brow and couldn't resist taunting him. "Was that considered an insult?"

He shrugged and began to get out the rest of his 'tools' from his play-chest. "Since, I agree with you—no."

Darla's gut twisted at the sight of the cat o' nine. She took several calming breaths as she realized this might turn into a very long night…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that night: Restfield Cemetery**

Angelus was making his way through the cemetery in search of his target while going over the scene earlier with Darla—He'd enjoyed making her beg, but he still felt discontent. She was clingy, desperate and demanding. He detested her desire to control him, but Angelus still felt drawn to her—she was his Sire; the one thing he hated—yet desired most in his un-life…He needed a new hobby, he was thinking when suddenly he heard what appeared to be a fight coming from up ahead. He felt a tingle in the pit of his belly and grinned.

"Finally," he whispered, moving around a few headstones, staying to the shadows until he found what he was looking for. She was beautiful, but then again—most Slayers were for some reason, but this one was different and Angelus sensed it immediately as he watched the tiny, blonde dynamo fighting several vamps. She staked two almost as soon as he got hunkered down to get comfortable and watch her in action.

One vamp growled "Bitch," before he turned to dust.

Buffy rolled her eyes, and dusted herself off. "That's all I get—bitch?" She sighed and shook her head sadly. "Jeez, you could be cleverer...you know--my puns are painstakingly thought out," she quipped, before getting into her fighting stance again to face the other vamps.

She gripped her stake tighter. "Okay—so you're friend there called me a bitch—do you think he meant that as a bad thing?" She shrugged. "Because, really, as far as insults go—that was like major lame," she said, making a face. "I just don't think the forces of darkness are even trying anymore—maybe you need better writers!" she teased, before spinning quickly and landing a deadly kick to one vamps head.

"Sweet Jesus," he breathed as he watched her lithe, golden body move with practiced ease a deadly intent. No wonder Darla was fit to be tied! She was incredible—all golden flesh and sleek muscles with a face and smile that made him think of sunshine. He shook his head—'what the fuck—sunshine?!' He grimaced. 'Where had that come from?' he wondered. But still he stared; entranced. Darla and their play earlier were forgotten. He already knew he wanted this powerful creature under him. He wanted to taste her strength, feel it—embrace it.

It wasn't that she was THE most beautiful woman he'd ever seen even—he'd lived 250 years—seen a LOT of gorgeous women, but she was different—a predator, irresistible and dangerous to him, like the sun, but unlike the sun, she hunted his kind…she was sex with murderous intent. Angelus felt his body tingle with excitement, this was just what he needed. He felt his desire grow as he observed her wit, deadly fighting skill and sassy charm.

She flipped over the first fledges head, turned on a dime and staked the second one charging her from behind. She spun quickly and backhanded the other newbie. He fell and she was on him in an instant, staking him before he even saw it coming. It was an amazing show of grace and death and Angelus was stunned and more than a bit impressed. He'd never seen a Slayer that employed her full potential like this one did. She was not just breathtakingly beautiful; she was clever, witty and very dangerous. He licked his lips, it was that danger drew him like a moth to a flame, it always had, but with his complete loathing for his existence lately— it was even more potent, it was irresistible…

"Soon lass," he whispered softly, taking one last look, before making his way out of the cemetery as silently as he'd entered it.

Buffy turned as her belly erupted in a mass of shivers and tingles. The hairs on her arms and neck were standing on end, she spun in a circle looking for the reason for the sudden, intense flaring of her "spidey senses". She shrugged it off as post Slayage tingles when she didn't see anything and continued the rest of her patrol her mind wandering again to the dark haired man that ruled her dreams…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day: Giles' house.**

"I'm not sure we should plan another surprise birthday party for Buffy—you do remember the last time we did that, do you not?" Giles reminded Xander.

The boy rolled his eyes. "That was a long time ago Mr. Caution guy. Since then, she's had a ton of birthdays and…" He stopped as Willow elbowed him. "Ow…what was that for?"

"Not a ton—don't you know we women never want to hear the word ton and our names mentioned in the same sentence!"

Xander gave Willow a glare. "A little warning on the what women like and don't like would be appreciated before the hitting Wills!"

Giles sighed. "But, she's never had a birthday that was just—um—well normal wouldn't you say?"

Xander frowned. "No way—G-man, she's had some normal birthdays—there was that…" His words trailed off as he remembered the Hell God who'd tried to suck Sunnydale into a different dimension, then the birthday before that when Willow became a vamp in an alternate universe and the one before that when they drank bad beer and turned into cave people…He realized something like that had happened every year and sighed. "Okay, seeing your point."

Willow rolled her eyes. "It's the Buffy-birthday curse—another year older—another demon to slay!"

Xander rubbed his side and frowned at the red head. "All I was saying is she's not a perky birthday puppy like she should be, so I wanted to cheer her up—not get beaten up!"

Willow blushed. "Sorry—instinct—mention weight—we go nuts!" Xander sighed and she grinned. "Not my fault, but I think you're right about Buffy…" She smiled. "Does that help?"

Xander took a sip of his coke. "Not sure—let's hear what you have to say oh ye of the mighty elbow!"

Willow chuckled. "Not mighty elbow—just sharp and pointy…" She grinned. "No, I mean, I was just thinking Xander's right—Buffy hates her birthdays and we don't blame her for that, but what if we gave her party on the day after her birthday?"

Xander nodded. "We could do it at the Bronze—tomorrow night…."

Giles took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately, I will have to pass at the Bronze party. The last time I let you children drag me there, my ears were ringing for two days. Bloody loud is the phrase that comes to mind when I think of that establishment." He put his glasses back on. "Why don't I contact her mother and maybe we can do something simple this weekend for her—that way she'll be less suspicious if her birthday has actually passed."

Xander held up his hand in a high five. "Yeah a couple of days past and maybe she can actually have a birthday party that doesn't end in bloodshed or people running in the streets in horror, because it won't actually BE her birthday, huh?"

Giles sighed and ignored the boys hand. "Well, yes, that too."

Willow nudged him as Xander lowered his hand. "What? He hasn't heard of the Universal language for right on?"

They all stopped as Giles' front door opened and Buffy walked in. "Giles? Where are--?" She stopped when she entered the kitchen and found Willow and Xander there too. She smiled. "Hey guys…what's going on?"

Willow flushed. "Going on? Why would you think something's going on—?" She gave a nervous smile. "I mean, what would give you that idea--oh and happy Birthday Buffy."

Xander smiled way too broadly as he said, "Yeah, nothing here, but us and we were just--helping Giles with his hand skills. I was trying to teach him that high five meant good job..." He glanced at Giles who was staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. "But as you can see--he's not really into it...Oh...happy birthday Buff."

The looks on their faces gave them away and Buffy raised a brow in suspicion. "Please tell me you're not planning a party for me—we all know my birthday tradition—Buffy's birthday equals carnage and horror. We all know that, so let's just stick with the no party policy, okay?"

Giles smiled. "While I agree and do not feel the need to babble like these children--that doesn't mean we can't get you a card, now does it?" He picked up a card and handed it to her.

Buffy grinned. "Nope, I think cards are safe—cards good—presents good too," she teased as she opened the card. She blinked back her tears at the heading, "If I had a daughter…" Buffy read the card and hugged her Watcher. "Thank you Giles," she whispered softly. This meant so much, especially since her own father had cancelled on her…again.

Giles produced a small gift bag and Buffy grinned, before opening her present. It was a small golden cross on a delicate gold chain.

"Thank you Giles. It's beautiful," she whispered, before turning and lifting her hair so he could put in on her.

Just then Cordelia entered the kitchen. "There you are!" she said to Buffy, before giving Xander a peck on the cheek. "Get your 'gotta save the world before myself' butt ready, because I'm taking you to the spa for your birthday," she said, flashing her amazing smile.

Buffy look confused. "A spa—as in sauna or hottub?"

Cordy rolled her eyes. "We really need to get you out of the graveyards!" She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Buffy. "Happy Birthday!" she gushed and hugged the smaller blonde.

Buffy opened it and smiled when she saw the card. It had a very sexy dark haired guy, in nothing but leather pants, telling her, "It was her Birthday and she needed to live dangerously" Buffy shot Cordy a look. She'd shown Cordelia the picture of her 'dream guy' a few weeks ago—Buffy couldn't help, but notice this guy looked a lot like the mysterious Angel.

"Oh you know you love it!"Cordy teased and waved her hands in a shooing motion, "Go on—open it already."

Buffy opened the card and her eyes widened when she saw what her friend was treating her to. "Wow, Cordy, this is way too much."

Cordy snorted and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Puhlease—it's the least my father can do after he went to prison for not paying his taxes!"

Buffy giggled. Cordy always said what was on her mind that was for sure. "So we're doing ALL these things? A full foot and hand treatment, massage, mineral baths…" Her face scrunched up in a frown. "What's a seaweed body wrap?"

Cordy took her by the arm. "Something you and I are going to fully enjoy…so let's go. Our appointments are in a half hour," she said dragging Buffy along.

Buffy turned to Giles and the other Scoobies. "Okay—wish me luck—hopefully _this_ seaweed won't be like the stuff that surrounded those fish thingys from last year…cause that was just gross," she muttered.

Cordy shook her head. "God, you so need to get out and by that—I mean, not just to Slay!" She waved to the others. "Bye, and don't expect to see us for the next few hours," she called out as she pulled Buffy out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next night…**

Buffy was feeling amazingly relaxed as finished her patrol. Her spa with Cordy had been incredible and her body felt better than it had in ages. She'd dusted every vamp she'd met tonight, barely breaking a sweat and she was heading down an alley close to the Bronze on her way home, when she heard a scream coming from further down. She rushed towards the sound and came around a corner to find a woman trying to get away from a vampire.

Buffy took off at a run down the alley. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food," she snapped, grabbing the vamp by his shoulders and flinging him away from the woman and into a pile of crates and boxes.

"Wh-what was that thing?" the woman cried, pulling out a Kleenax from her purse and wiping at her eyes.

"Something you don't want to meet, so just go," Buffy gritted out, keeping one eye on the vampire getting slowly to his feet and one eye on his intended victim.

The vamp sprung out of the boxes Buffy had tossed him into. "You're one dead little girl!"

Buffy gave the woman a little shove towards the open end of the alley. "Get out of here…" The woman dug her heels and started to protest leaving Buffy alone. "I mean it--you need to get out of here."

"But I don't want to just leave you--"

The vamp leaped and Buffy shoved the woman towaqrds the exit. "NOW!" the Slayer screamed and the woman screamed and bolted.

The vamp laughed as he watched his dinner escape. "That was stupid—now you're all alone. Guess you get to take her place."

Buffy grinned and whipped out her stake. "And you get to take your place at the end of Mr. Pointy here."

His golden eyes narrowed. "Slayer!" he growled.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Slayee," she replied with a smirk.

He grumbled and attacked. Buffy beat him back with several punches to his chest and a round-house kick to his head.

He fell back, jumped to his feet and chuckled. "You're not that scary—I thought you'd be bigger."

Buffy grinned and got into her fighting stance again. "And I thought you'd be smarter, guess we're both gonna have to live with disappointment, huh?" she quipped and sprung. She delivered several crippling blows to his kidneys, ribs and abs, before she flipped over his head, kicked him in the back, then pinned him to the ground and drove Mr. Pointy home. The vamp exploded and Buffy jumped up, swiping at her skirt.

"God, if only these guys had some money—maybe they could pay for my dry-cleaning bill!"

She heard another low growl from behind her. It was deep, definitely scary sounding and with a gasp she spun to look down the alley. Two vampires stood there, staring at her. She got into her fighting stance, but they didn't move, only stood there looking somewhere to their right as if frozen. "Well, come on, just don't stand there. Haven't you ever seen a Slayer before?"

Suddenly they took off, running down the alley as if scared. Buffy frowned. "Oh come on—I'm not that scary—it's not like I'm Michael Myers or anything." She watched them run. "I even had a spa yesterday—I'm feeling relaxed—really," she yelled after them.

She shrugged, turned away and started heading out of the alley, only to have that same tingling from the other night hit her full force, the hairs on her body raised and she turned just in time to see a shadow dodge behind some boxes behind her.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned around, and headed back towards the place she saw the figure. "O—kay, come out, come out—where ever you are…" she said softly as she crept closer—every nerve ending was tingling now. Her belly knotted as she went to enter the small alcove off the alley where whoever was following had stepped into.

Angelus couldn't believe she was already on to him. He'd kept far enough back, she shouldn't have sensed him! Too late, he realized he shouldn't have warned off those two fledges, she would have handled them, but he'd become possessive—dammit! He moved silently out of the alcove, behind the boxes and quicker than her eyes could follow, he was down the alley and hiding behind a large truck parked at the exit of a butchers shop. He waited a second, didn't hear anything and then stepped out only to find himself face to face with the Slayer.

To say which of them was more shocked was a toss up. Buffy stared; stunned to see her dream man standing there and Angelus couldn't believe she'd followed him that quickly and easily, not to mention, _without_ him hearing her! No Slayer ever tracked him like that before…

Buffy recovered first. "Why are you following me?" she snapped and landed a solid kick to his chest, sending him flying back to skitter across the alley. She was on him in a second.

Angelus finally recovered his wits and flashed his most charming grin as she planted her booted foot in his chest. "Ah, is there a problem ma'am?"

Stunned to her marrow at seeing him here, in real life, she tried to gather her wits, but all that came out of her moth was…"Oh my God, it's you!"

His eyes widened. 'Shit!' he thought, expecting her to try and stake him. 'She's already been warned about me,' but when she made no move to attack—his body relaxed. "Maybe you could take your foot off my chest and explain just what I did to ya lass to piss you off so bad that you felt the need to attack me?"

That snapped her out of her stupor. "I asked you, why are you following me?"

Angelus was getting so many emotions off her right now—it was thrilling. He almost growled, it was so tempting to just bite her now. Instead he winked. "I know what you're thinking, but I don't bite," he teased, glad she had no idea HOW close he was to doing just that. When she narrowed her eyes, he held up his hands in surrender. "C'mon lass that was funny and you already got me on my back, what more do ya want?"

'YOU' came to mind and she bit her tongue, glad she hadn't said it out loud. Buffy removed her foot and stepped back, still prepared to fight, if he made any sudden moves. "You didn't answer my question?"

He grinned, "You didn't answer mine."

He was so sexy; she almost smiled before she got control of herself. "I asked you first!" she snapped.

He chuckled and gave her an earnest expression. "What was the question again?"

Buffy almost kicked him again. "Why are you following me?" she growled.

Angel sat up and rubbed his chest."Well now, truthfully, since you were the one behind me, isn't it fair to say you're the one doin' the following?"

"I wasn't the one ducking into alleys," she said scowling. "What do you want?"she asked, trying to control her riotous emotions for him—she was still trying to deal with the fact that here was 'her Angel'…and he wasn't being all romantic like she'd thought—instead he was…skulking and following…like a stalker guy! It was making Buffy freaky and nervous—but excited too…

He got to his feet slowly. She was trembling and her desire for him was starting to perfume the air around them. He inhaled, his dick hardened and he had to bite back his own low groan at her scent. Later he'd try and decipher why she seemed so flustered, but for now he was cautious in his movements as he casually used his shirt to hide his erection. "I'd like the new Mustang—heard it's a great ride."

Despite the situation, Buffy felt another smile tug at her lips."Wouldn't we all!" she said rolling her eyes. "Okay, so besides that---what do you want and why are you following me?"

He shrugged, and tried to get her to relax. "I saw those guys head after you—you're young…" He fixed his dark eyes on her. "And beautiful—I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt, but obviously…" He chuckled and raised a dark brow, "you can take care of yourself." He rubbed his chest again and gave her a teasing smile. "You're pretty spry—and strong for such a wee lass—where'd you learn to fight like that?"

His smile and charm was having the desired effect. Buffy was shivering and her belly was clenched so tight it was actually painful. He was gorgeous—way better looking in person and she still couldn't quite believe her mystery "Angel" was right here. "What's your name?" she asked softly, ignoring his question.

"Angelus, but my friends call me Angel…" he replied and stepped closer to her. "You can call me Angel…"

He was so close, she could smell his cologne or maybe it was just him—it was fresh, clean and kinda of spicy. 'Hugo Boss?' she wondered idly and bit her lip to keep herself from blurting out how good he smelled. "But we aren't—friends," she murmured, getting lost in those dark, dark eyes.

"I get the feeling we will be," he told her, running a knuckle along her cheek.

Buffy felt electricity zing through her and shivered all the way to the tips of her toes from his light touch. She stepped back. "Who says I want a friend?"

He moved closer. "Your eyes tell me what you want."

She suppressed the sudden urge to clench her eyes shut, this guy was turning her insides out. She took another step back and flashed him a sarcastic smile. "Sorry that's the wrong answer, but you do get this lovely watch and a years' supply of Turtle wax," she quipped. "What I want is to be left alone."

He almost laughed. She was witty and had spunk—he loved it, amongst the other qualities he was starting desire…his eyes traveled down her body and he moved closer again as his mouth curled up in a slow, lazy smile that made her heart pound. "Liar, we both know you want more…" he whispered in her ear, before he spun on his heel and walked down the alley, dark coat flapping out behind him like some kind of…

"Dark Avenger," Buffy murmured, as she watched him go. "Wait," she suddenly called, but he turned the corner and was gone. "You didn't even…ask me what my name was…" she finished with a sigh.

"He didn't have to—the way you were melting all over him…He could have fucked you right here and you probably would have let him!!"

Buffy turned sharply and gasped when Riley stepped out of the shadows. "Oh my God, Riley—what are you doing here?"

He laughed mirthlessly. "I think I should be asking you that don't you?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes as it dawned on her. "Are you following me?"

He ignored her question, _she _was the bad guy here—_not him_. "I was looking for you to take you out for your birthday, but instead I find you practically climbing all over some dude in an alley!" Riley glared at her, but it turned out looking more like a pout. "Who the hell was that guy Buffy?"

Irritated more than ever, Buffy shrugged, and started heading for home, she really wasn't in the mood for a fight with Riley right now. It seemed that's all they ever did anymore. "No one," she muttered.

Riley caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Sure as hell didn't look like a 'no one' to me."

She yanked her arm away from him. "God, I'm getting sick of this. The jealousy—the fights… I've never given you a reason not to trust me, but you're constantly checking up on me—spying on me—pressuring me for more than I'm ready for."

He gave a short bark of laughter and gripped her arm again, he squeezed, wanting to hurt her. "Funny! You looked pretty ready a minute ago!" he snarled. "I want to trust you, but seriously, letting some guy touch you in some dirty alley isn't really filling me with trust, ya know?"

Buffy pulled away easily and shoved him. He flew back and landed on his ass. "Whatever. He didn't touch me—not like you're making it seem at least. I put my boot in his chest and—" She stopped. "You know what? I didn't do anything wrong and I don't owe you an explanation. Get bent!" she snapped and left him sitting on his butt there in the alley.

Riley watched her go. His anger rose up and nearly choked him as he thought of the way Buffy had stared at the tall stranger. He stood and dusted his pants off. She'd _never _looked at him like that. She also didn't used to talk to him like she just did either—not when he was still in the Initiative. Back then he was her partner, now she treated him like a liability or worse; a nuisance. He headed for Forest's. He needed to have immediate surveillance put on Buffy—he wanted to know who this 'Angel' guy was and what the hell the dude wanted with HIS girlfriend…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay, guys me, Vix and musie were like so hyped on the last response to this fic--notice a new chappie right away!! lol! Musie is a review whore, what can I say? The more she gets the more inspired she is. Now, inspire her and click that little button...okay?? :) :) :) :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**To Tame a Demon**

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and Vixangel**

**Rating: Over-all an M**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them!**

**A/N: First off,I want to tell my partner Vix, you rock and I love working with you! Also, thank you red!! She's back! Jenna does a little dance. Yay! Red, you're the best and I adore you! Oh and a special cyber-hug to Roxy, who beta read this first. You fixed some of my boo-boos, so Red was happy with me! Jenna hugs Rox. Love ya bunches, sweetie…. Oh and as always to Summer, you make me laugh, smile and giggle. Kelli, I'm so laughing that you've been taken to the dark side. We can thank Summer and Roxy for that! . OH, oh, oh…and a special HUGE hug to Taz. Jenna jumps for joy! You're back and I'm SO happy. I missed your reviews! I love your comments on Joss and his 'crack smoking' team of writers!! lol!! Crazy woman, I missed you, I'm so glad you're back… Now, I want to send a huge thank you to all of you who take the time to R&R. Brandi, Michelle, Mac, Em, Mel, Ash, Tess, Claire, dani, Kristen, Lisa, mindi, Jess…all of you..It means so much, it really does and inspires us to write more…plus it makes my day! :) :) :) Your feedback gives musie her fire!! ;) :) :) You guys rock! Thank you! **

**Jen & Vix**

**Okay, on with the show….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chappie 3**

**Sunnydale Airport:**

Spike herded the girls along as they exited the jet. "Come on then—no time to eat the rest of the crew, girls…let's just get to the compound and you can have all the food ya want, alright?"

Faith stopped and wrapped an arm around Spike's neck. "But Spike…I kinda like that one—" the dark haired vampire pointed at a tall, muscular crewman. "That guy has a nice, tight ass. I think I can—loosen him up a bit," she smirked, sliding up closer to Spike and rubbing her thigh along his. "How's about I take him with me—you know? As a pet…"

Drusilla growled and Faith flashed her fangs, "Give it a rest, nut-case!" she snarled. "I don't wanna fuck your boy-friend—well…." She purred, nipping at Spike's throat, "At least not right here—maybe later, Billy…whaddya say?"

Dru lunged for Faith. Penn jumped between them.

He held both women back by sheer strength. "Okay—let's save further blood-letting for a bit more privacy," he snapped, and both girls backed down. Penn wasn't Spike. He 'MIGHT' dust them if they pissed him off too much—he was like Angelus sometimes, but worse in some ways.

Spike gave Penn a grateful look. Those two caused him the most headaches. They were both so headstrong. He winked at Drusilla. "Come on pet—put away your claws. Faith was just trying ta get me to let her keep the human." He pointed a finger at Faith. "Stop getting her brassed off, will ya?" Faith winked and tried to nip his finger, but he yanked it back and took a deep breath to get his temper under control. Sometimes HE felt like staking the lot of them, but he wouldn't because he loved them all in his own way…much more than Angelus did, that was for sure.

He pushed a strand of hair behind Faith's ear. She liked to be the bad ass, but he knew she was hurt that her Sire had abandoned her. "Now, luv, stop messing with Dru. If ya wanna be cheesed off, do it to your bleedin' prick of a Sire." Faith's eyes flashed pure gold and Spike grinned. "And no, you can't take the human as a pet. After all, what will daddy say?"

Faith pouted. "Like he'd really give a shit. Come on, Spike, we both know he hasn't cared since a few years after he turned me," she bit out, hurt and angry, but then her mask fell back into place. She smiled and shrugged. "Hey, come on, Spike—Daddy don't care, and a girl's gotta get her fun somewhere, huh?"

Penn laughed and shouldered his way past all of them, carrying most of their luggage. "Yeah, tell that to 'Daddy', Faithy!" he teased as he tossed their baggage down to the waiting minions.

Faith shot him a dirty look and Spike laughed. It was the truth. Faith would NEVER tell Angelus that, and they all knew it. Drusilla pushed Faith out of the way and gave Spike an angry glare."Daddy hears your whispers and he knows." She turned her nose up when Spike tried to take her hand and grabbed her 'sister's' hand instead."Well, some of us are still anxious to see him, so move or I'll make you wish he'd never turned you, dolly!"

Faith laughed, but stepped aside for Dru and Soon-Lin, the girl Angelus had turned during the Boxer rebellion. Out of all the 'Sisters', Soon-Lin was the shyest and usually let Dru lead her.

The tiny Oriental vampire bowed her head as she passed Spike, Faith and Penn. "So sorry, please do not be angry with me, but I want to see our Sire, and Dru is most anxious, too," she whispered in her sad little voice, bowing again before following Dru out of the plane.

Faith rolled her eyes. "And you call ME crazy."

Penn chuckled as he came up from behind her. "You ARE crazy—remember, it was because of you we were driven out of Spain, so don't tell me…I've seen your chaos!" he taunted, tossing the rest of their luggage down.

Faith ignored him and winked at Soon-Lin. "Hey, no prob, Soon…it's Moon-Baby there who's the crazy. Hey, why don't you guys let me know how happy Daddy is, then maybe I'll make my appearance, okay?"

Penn grabbed Faith's arm in a bruising grip. "Another word and I'll gag you—you already got Petra and Dru worked up, and now we have bodies to deal with!" He turned back to Spike when Faith nodded. "Take care of the stewards." He handed Spike a huge wad of bills. "Pay them enough to keep them quiet…I need to go make sure everything is cool between Angelus and Nest before we head to the compound.."

Spike nodded, but as soon as Penn was gone Faith leaned over the blond vamp and taunted. "Yeah, let's see if we're even welcome, huh? I mean—we are ONLY his fucking family!"

Penn stopped halfway down the steps and turned a glare on her. Spike shot Faith a warning look. "Bloody hell! Would you stop it," he demanded and waved Penn on. "Got it covered, mate."

"Do that," Penn snapped, giving Faith another angry glance.

Spike rounded on her. "Why the soddin' hell do you push him?"

Faith shrugged. "What? Are you afraid of him?" she teased.

Spike rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not, but he wouldn't have a problem dusting you and he could—I don't care how bad you bloody well think you are." He sighed and cupped her cheek. "I'm not always gonna be around to protect you—being Angelus' favorite won't always protect you either—learn to pick your battles, pet."

Faith put her head down; anger, passion and blood lust all warred for dominance, but first and foremost—she wanted her sire and it hurt he didn't want her. "You know it's true—he can't stand us—says he shoulda staked us!"

Spike scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, and I've seen how that keeps you out of his bed every time you see him!"

Faith laughed. "Okay—point taken, but what do you expect? Angelus can fuck like a monster—" Spike's eyes bulged and she chuckled. "What? Don't tell me you don't know—I happen to know for a fact there was that one time--"

Spike put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" he snarled, cerulean blue eyes turning gold.

Faith laughed, but she'd pushed him far enough—William the Bloody was about to come out if she kept it up. Instead she blew him a kiss. "Love you too, babe, but a girls' gotta have her fun." Patting his cheek, she turned and made her way down the steps of the plane.

Petra, the curvy little blonde German that Angelus had turned in the 40's, when he, Spike and a few other vampires were kidnapped and forced to serve on a German Submarine, took Faith's side. "She iz right. Our Angel has not vanted a part of us since he turned us." She glared at Spike. "Instead he sends you and his mini-me to vatch us! I vant him and I vant him here now or I vill kill every creature on this jet!"

Spike noticed another dead body in the aisle and rolled his eyes—this one was as crazed as the little Austrian who'd driven half her country nutters in the 30's and 40's. "Did ya have to kill another one? You and Dru had your snacks already, ya toss-pot!"

She gave him a cold smile. "I was feeling peckish and I vant my Angel."

Spike growled and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the plane and away from the terrified crew. The jet was owned by the Order of Aurelious, so the crew was used to vampires, just not the sort that they'd dealt with on this flight! "Why do ya think we're even here?" He pointed to the sign above the airport. "Look, Sunnydale—who the bloody hell ever heard of this place before, hmm?" He rubbed his temple. He'd found out dealing with these four, that vampires can and do suffer from migraines. "Bollocks…we're here because Angelus is here, Petra, so can we just get off this plane and head to the compound?"

"Fine," she snapped. "But I vant my Angel vhen ve get to the compound or I vill tear a bloody path through this quaint little town of Sunny-dell…" she said, pushing past him to march down the steps.

"Fine, you do that," he yelled after her. "And then the prick will stake you for sure, and I'll be glad, 'cause I'm sick an' bloody tired of bein' yer bloody nursemaid," he growled as he followed her down the steps. The crew peeked out of the plane and Spike took note of their horrified expressions and headed back up the steps. "Oops, sorry—almost forgot." He peeled off several bills from the roll Penn had given him. "This is for any damage the girls caused…and…" He peeled off some more as he remembered the carnage. "Sod it all," he growled and pressed the rest of the fat wad into the stewardess' hand. "This is for your crew and the bloke in first class and for whoever that is laying in the aisle there. It should pay for their funerals…and the bloody counseling you're all gonna need."

The girl nodded dumbly and Spike sighed. "Right then—well, we had a lovely trip and all that, sorry for the massacre." Then he turned and bounded down the steps.

Penn was already in the car on the phone and the girls were milling about outside the limo. _Figures, mini-Angelus leaves me to deal with them!_ "The quicker I can get them all to "Daddy" the quicker I can get a bloody break!" Spike muttered as he ushered them all into the waiting Limo. At least Angelus had thought ahead and sent a car for them…The natives were getting restless and Spike was sick and tired of trying to control them all! Let Angelus deal with them for a while—after all, he was the one who made them!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nest's Lair: **

"I'll do it," Angelus announced as he entered the room. "I've been watching her—I can take her," he bragged, still flushed with excitement and lust from his first 'official' meeting with Buffy.

With a satisfied nod, Nest waved Angelus into a chair. "Sit my boy, so tell me, what did you think of the Slayer? Is she as beautiful as I've heard?" he asked as he poured them each a glass of whiskey.

Angelus took a healthy sip and shrugged. "She's stunning, but then again, so is Darla," he replied, refusing to give the old bastard an inch of rope with which to hang him.

Nest nodded and sipped his whiskey. He could smell the Slayer on his whelp of a grand-childe and realized Angelus was playing his cards close to his chest. "So, how did your meeting with her go?"

Angelus shrugged. "I watched her fight, then I ran into her again in an alley. She's attracted, but then again…they all are, aren't they? Even your favorite." He swung a leg over the arm of the chair in a pose of arrogance that never failed to irritate Nest.

Why was the bastard playing it so casual? Nest wondered. Not that it mattered—he knew this was just Angelus' first move in the game of cat and mouse they'd played for centuries. The only thing that ever differed was which one the cat was and which was the mouse in any particular 'game'. This time he was determined Angelus would be the mouse…

The Master leaned back and waved a hand dramatically, pretending he didn't scent the Slayer. "Yes, they all do, don't they? Even Darla," he sighed, but his mask of indifference was crumbling, so he switched gears. "So things went well?"

Angelus knew his Grandsire wanted to use the Slayer to drive a wedge between him and Darla, but it wouldn't work. Darla would never leave him. Buffy, on the other hand—he wasn't ready to share yet…

He flashed a lazy smile. "Aye, of course—did you think it wouldn't?"

"Of course not—I have every faith in your ability to seduce a child…"

Thinking of her body, Angelus knew she was no child. His cock swelled and he resisted the urge to adjust his pants. Focusing his dark eyes on his grand-sire, he met the elder's eyes with an arrogant tilt to his chin. "In our years, maybe, but trust me, Buff is no child—she's deadly. Far deadlier than any Slayer I've ever met." He took a sip of his drink and quirked a brow at 'old bat face'. "But then, you knew that, so I'm wonderin' if you were you hoping things wouldn't go so well…" His eyes narrowed, but his smile was easy-going as he sipped his drink and swung his foot. He saw Nest's face tighten and he winked. "What? Were ya thinkin' if I was gone—maybe Darla would come back to _you_?"

Nest bit back the angry retort that sprang to his lips. The boy was too confident, which was infuriating, but he knew the bastard also held a lot of power within the Order. Many thought _he_ was the future of Aurelious, not Luke. With that in mind he shrugged and played his role in their game. "What would be the point, my boy? It's obvious she prefers beauty to brains."

Knowing he'd hit his mark, he bit back the 'cha-ching' he wanted to crow and rose gracefully to his feet. "Well, then," he said as he stretched, giving the Nest a view of the superb body that had kept Darla panting for him long after the 'century' that had been predicted. "Guess Darla's lucky--with me she gets both. I mean, she could be stuck with…" Angelus' eyes raked the deformed face of the Master…"Worse, right Grandpa?"

The Master glared and Angelus gave him a smug wink before he exited the room, his laughter echoing off the walls…

"Arrogant little prick!" Nest snarled and crushed the glass he held in his hand as he realized this first round went to the pup. "Damn, I knew I should have just killed him the night Darla brought him home," he griped, flinging away the shattered remains of the glass and ignoring the bits of broken shards still embedded in his flesh. He called his minions. "Bring Luke to me NOW!" he growled, licking at the blood that dripped from his hand.

Suddenly, the Master's cherry red mouth curled into a grin. "I know—I'll give him an offer he can't refuse—kill the Slayer at the Harvest and he'll be named as my successor of Aurelious. If he doesn't, then…he loses everything—and Luke is named instead."

Luke entered the room and got on one knee. "Yes, Master?"

Nest waived a hand. "Rise, childe. I have a mission for you…I want you to keep an eye on Angelus—tell me of all his dealings with the Slayer."

"As you wish—but I should warn you—word has come. Spike, Penn and Angelus' other childer have arrived in Sunnydale."

Nest looked up and a slow, cunning smile lit his face. "ALL of them? Including the crazies?"

Luke nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yes, ALL of them…and from what my sources say, the girls are already causing problems, Sire."

Nest rubbed his hands together as he cackled. "Perfect. I think this might be just what we need—Angelus' mad hatters coming to the tea party. It makes everything so much more—interesting, wouldn't you say, my childe?"

Luke looked confused. "But, Sire—I thought you couldn't stand Angelus' childer?"

"Well, in this instance I welcome them to the fold—see, while I plot Angelus' downfall—he'll be too busy stalking the Slayer and keeping his lunatics away from Darla." He laughed. "You know, this might actually be fun!"

Luke chuckled as he followed his Sire's train of thought. "I see. Angelus will be too busy keeping his children from being staked by Darla to see us coming until it's too late."

Nest gave Luke a glare. "Isn't that what I just said?"

Luke bowed his head, embarrassed, but Nest forgave him. Luke needed to be a part of taking out Angelus, or the others would never accept him as leader. He grinned, "You know Darla—she is ever so jealous of her 'boy'. Who knows what she'll do if left to deal with his childer on her own…Those girls--so different, so wild...it's perfect."

"But that will get her into trouble with the Council…won't it?'

The Master shrugged. "She knows the consequences of killing a childer…If she does--whose fault is it?"

Luke was thinking Darla, but he knew the answer his Master wanted. "That would be Angelus, for making them."

Nest grimaced."Exactly—they are so drawn to him—helpless—always calling for their 'Daddy'! especially Drusilla! She may be a seer, but she's insane--Spike is brash, abrasive and has no respect. Faith gives violence a new meaning and Petra is deranged--Soon-Lin is scared of her own shadow." He grimaced and slammed his hand on the table. "The fool should never have turned them--but he wants--he takes and leaves all of us to deal with it." He took the glass of blood Luke handed him, "Thank you childe," he said sipping the thick fluid. "Ahh...Virgin, good," he said with a smile. "You know Luke, my boy, the only halfway normal childer he's ever produced is Penn--it just makes me sick, all these lunatics--and they claim the name of Aurelious!"

Luke nodded. "It sickens Darla, too. She shouldn't have to live with that…" He leaned in close to whisper in his Sire's ear. "Maybe she'll want to kill them—maybe we should let her…"

The Master sighed. "You just want her out of the way, and while I understand the reasoning and agree, I'll not let the Council take my darling girl'" He gave a fruit punch grin. "If she kills them, so be it, but if not, you're still next in line, Luke, never doubt it." It was a dismissal and Luke rose, but Nest grabbed his arm. "Oh, by the way, when they get to the compound—have Penn and Spike brought to me—I have a special mission for them—one that will get those two out of my hair and put Angelus' loonies directly into Darla's!" The master chuckled. "How ironic that Darla herself might play a part in the plan to get rid of Angelus…eh?"

Luke bowed. "Absolutely, master," he said before exiting the Throne room and giving the minions their orders..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sunnydale Cemetery….**

Buffy threw one of the vamps aside, then turned and delivered a roundhouse kick to another. She was pounding out her frustrations the only way she knew how. She'd been a Slayer for five years now and still found the surge of power whilst slaying, exhilarating. It was the one thing in her life that she was in control of.

Buffy felt suffocated, by her friends, by Riley, by her Mom, even by Giles. They all expected her to behave a certain way, yet doubted her ability to make her own choices, always thinking they knew best.

"Why can't they just let me be who I am?" she muttered as she scanned the list of deceased that had died under strange circumstances. She checked off Jay Davis who she'd just dusted and went on to the next name. "Okay, Emily Radford, where are you?" she sighed, checking headstones as she walked.

She loved her friends, really she did, except maybe Riley, but for once she wanted to do something for herself. The feelings Angelus provoked made her tremble, even as they made her soul sing and her temperature rise. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she knew Cordy would understand. Queen C had been begging her to get rid of Riley for ages.

Buffy sighed. Everyone thought he was the perfect guy, that he brought balance to her life. She'd heard it for so long, she had started feeling like she needed him to feel normal, to feel part of the group that was all paired off. She could stop him when he acted like a big jerk. Hell, she could even seriously hurt him—not that she would abuse her powers like that...but somehow she couldn't bring herself to stop him. A part of her was afraid to be alone. The one thing she never backed down on was when he tried to force her to have sex with him. To distract herself, she settled into fantasies of the sexy stranger.

He had the sexiest lips; she couldn't help but wonder how they'd taste. Would they be as soft as they looked, or would he kiss her hard? Forcefully, even? Buffy felt her belly clench. He looked as aggressive as he did angelic and she bit her lip as her heart rate accelerated. And what about that body? Buffy sighed; wow didn't even begin to cover it! Michelangelo's 'David' had nothing on her 'Angel'! He was sex on a stick....his belly was sculpted, with rippling abs and...

Buffy rolled her eyes as she relized she was starting to feel all hot and sweaty. "Jeez, Buffy, daydream much?" she laughed. "Get a grip, I mean; he didn't even ask you what you're name was? He's probably not even interested..." But he could be, her inner voice whispered. He did flirt pretty hard. And just like that, she was filled with thoughts of his body again...What would it feel like? Would it be smooth and as hard as it looked or would it be--? Her lovely fantasy was suddenly interrupted when three vamps turned up at Emily Radford's grave to provide a different sort of distraction.

Throwing a right hook towards one vamp, she swung her arm back and elbowed another that approached from behind. Swinging round, she grabbed him as he fell and staked him, barely blinking as dust fell around her. A sharp kick to her midsection laid her out, and it took a moment to catch her breath. Opening her eyes, she braced herself for another blow, but it was unnecessary as the vamp was knocked to the side by a dark blur. Starting at the feet of her savior, her gaze ran up long, muscular legs encased in leather. Heat spread through her body as she realized who had saved her...again. She somehow managed not to blush as her gaze raked over the hard bulge in the front of the pants before roaming over his hard sculpted chest, encased in a deep red silk shirt. 'Yeah, he's as hot as I remember', she thought. Finally meeting his gaze she noticed the deep lust and slight amusement at her perusal and returned the sexy smirk she saw on his oh-so-kissable mouth.

"You always seem to turn up at the right moment, don't you?" she asked as she took his hand to pull her up. "Let me guess, more danger lurking?" she asked, trying to ignore the sensations his touch provoked.

"Yeah, right in front of you," he whispered as he watched the newbie rise out of her grave.

Buffy's eyes widened, "And behind you," she grunted as she lunged forward to push him out of the way of the vamp approaching him from behind.

Angelus grabbed 'Emily' and hauled her up and out of the dirt she was pushing through. "Sorry wrong day to rise sweetheart," he said and staked her. She screamed and crumbled, before he turned his attention to the other vamp Buffy had been fighting. He let a low growl out as his eyes flashed amber in warning. "Back off—the Slayer is mine," he snarled softly. It took a master vampire to let just their eyes change and the approaching vamp knew that.

"Yeah, no problem...s-sorry,' he whispered backing away in fear.

Angelus turned back to Buffy's fight. He admired the graceful way the slayer moved, his already tight pants got even more uncomfortable as his eyes raked her curves and his mind basked in the violence. She was magnificent.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked," he said with a grin, but his body was poised to step in, should the vamp get the upper hand. As it was he was working hard to suppress the growls on the rare occasion a blow landed on her golden skin. Only HE could touch that body, he wanted to be the ONLY one to bruise that golden flesh.

Buffy delivered a punishing blow to the vamps head, sending it staggering back. She smirked and quipped, "See what happens when you roughhouse? It's always fun—till someone gets hurt!"

Angelus chuckled at her puns and watched as she delivered a high kick with her limber leg, wishing it was wrapped around his waist. She staked the vamp and turned back towards him, causing him to shift his thoughts out of his pants.

Shaking vamp dust out of her hair, Buffy gave him an impish grin. "So, I've realized I really don't know all that much about you. Seems I'm at a disadvantage" she said to him, half teasing and half curious. She wasn't sure why he kept turning up, but she wasn't going to complain. She shifted and leant next to him on the headstone of a freshly dug grave.

"Hmm seems you are. Perhaps I like being mysterious, adds to my charm don't ye think lass?" Angelus raked his gaze over her body, still flushed from the fight. She was tense, probably waiting for the vamp he could feel, waking under his feet. He leant closer and was thrilled at her accelerated pulse and heavier breathing...or was she tense because of him? He licked his lips, he had no problem with that and leaned forward to cup her cheek. "What do ye think lass? Am I charming?"

Buffy laughed and pulled away, "Yeah, maybe_ too_ charming for my sanity," she blurted out. "Please tell me I didn't just say that," she sighed, closing her eyes and hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

Angelus chuckled, this little slayer was adorable and for the first time in a long time he was having fun—just talking. "Okay, you didn't just say that," he teased and looked down at the earth moving. "Do you really have to deal with this?" he asked smoothly, indicating his head downwards.

Buffy stood straight and shrugged off her embarrassment. "Yeah, duty calls and all that" she said and began to tap her foot in impatience when the fledge was slow in rising. She looked at her list, "Wait this isn't Emily…"

Angelus peered over her shoulder, looking at her little Slayer list. "I got that one," he whispered in her ear, noticing a few of his future minions on that list. Damn. He shrugged off his aggravation and enjoyed the way she shivered when he got close to her. She wanted him. Minions come and go, but Buffy was unique, he'd stake his fledges himself if it brought her closer to him.

Buffy shuddered as tingles raced up her spine. "Oh." That place between her legs began to throb and she resisted the urge to cross her legs. "Okay," she breathed as she crossed off Emily Radford. She took a deep, calming breath, and glanced down at the grave she was standing by. "Karl Winters…" She looked at her list. "Oh, there you are Karl," she said with a smile, trying to ignore the large figure of Angel hovering much too close behind her for her peace of mind.

They stood there, waiting and Angelus kept brushing against her as he paced. Buffy was getting anxious too and eventually she lost her patience and leant down to pull the fledgling out of the ground, staking him quickly. Her balance was lost as he fell to dust and she stumbled back, crashing straight into Angelus. He'd been too busy staring at her ass to stop her momentum, so they fell to the ground behind the headstone, his arms automatically wrapped around her as they landed with a thud.

Buffy quickly turned in his arms and looked down at him, "Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.

Angelus grinned up at her as he shifted his hips, effortlessly manoeuvring her between his thighs. "Never better" he answered with a groan when she rubbed against his erection. Buffy's face flared red, but she didn't move, she just laid on top of him. Her hot, curvy little body sprawled over him like a blanket--it turned him on and he arched up just a bit, pressing against her.

She moaned softly, the unfamiliar ache was pulsing betwen her legs and Buffy wanted--needed something..."Angel," she whispered, staring down at him, mesmerized.

He gave a soft growl and leaned up to kiss her when suddenly his senses went on high alert as he felt someone approaching. 'Damn!' He barely managed to prevent his face from changing as he recognized the insolent bastard from the alley. It was only the fact he didn't smell her on him, or him on her that had saved his useless life so far. Well saved is probably the wrong word-prolonged his life would be more apt.

"Am I interrupting anything here? Or should I say, I better not be interrupting anything here," Riley snapped, his rage boiling just under the surface at the compromising position they were in. He watched as Buffy straightened and climbed off the man lying beneath her. he rface was flaming red and she looked uncoordinated and flusterred as she got to her feet.

Angelus jumped up gracefully, not a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, as a matter of fact you are..." he said with a smirk.

Buffy's eyes widened and she stared at her 'new' friend—protector—whatever, with shock. Yeah, there had been a moment there, but did he have to say it? She glared at him, before turning to her boyfriend. "Riley—really it's not—"

"It's not what Buffy?" he gritted out. Riley suddenly realized the guy was the same one from the alley and he went ballistic. "What the hell is going on here? Are you trying to tell me my eyes are lying and that you weren't just rolling around in the dirt with this guy?!" He wanted to pound the bastard into the ground, but the guy had a presence about him that lessened Riley's bravado.

Angelus laughed. "We weren't—well we were in the dirt, but we weren't rolling around—yet," he couldn't resist adding. Buffy gasped and Riley's eyes blazed, but Angelus just crossed his arms, totally unconcerned with the rage he felt coming off the boy. "Actually, it was just a lack of balance. Luckily, I was able to break the fall so Buffy didn't get injured, because she was able to land on me." He purposefully used her name to aggravate the human. He already hated him because he was trying to lay claim to Buff and the only thing that prevented him antagonizing him further was that Buffy might get pissed and that would ruin his plan.

Buffy shot him a look as if to tell him to be quiet but there was a grin lurking underneath now, he was so brazen, she couldn't help but smile. "Just a little vamp problem Ri, honestly. What are you doing here?" she asked, she really didn't want to talk to her over-possessive boyfriend in front of Angelus, she wasn't sure if that was because she wanted Angelus for herself without anyone tainting it, or because she felt guilty about her feelings for the dark haired stranger...

"Thought you might get a little lonely and want some company, so I went looking for you, obviously I was wrong," Riley gritted out, trying to hide his anger.

"Riley, don't. We bumped into each other—he helped with some slayage and was just leaving. Weren't you?" Buffy said, stressing the last part with a pleading look towards Angelus. She could tell he didn't want to leave, but he did however back away.

"Sure. I've had my fun for the night, time to go home. I'll see you around, Buff," Angelus said, winking at her suggestively.

"How about you don't see my girlfriend around? In fact, how about, you stay away from her all together." Riley spoke low and as threateningly as he could which just made Angelus chuckle.

Angelus laughed. "Yeah, like that's really gonna happen—survey says..." He made a buzzer sound. "Sorry Soldier boy, that's strike one." He took Buffy's hand, ignoring Riley completely. "When you're done playing with boys, come and find me...I'll be waiting," he whispered, kissing her wrist softly, before he turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight he doubled back and leaped to the top of a far mausoleum to watch the fireworks.

Riley rounded on Buffy angrily. "Are you going to tell me what I walked up on?" When she just shot him an annoyed look, he clenched his fist to keep from hitting her. She'd freaked the last time he'd done that and he'd almost ended up in the hospital. He tried to reason with her. "What are you playing at here, Buffy?"

Buffy raised a brow. "Playing?" She laughed, "Last time I checked patrolling isn't playing. It gets pretty life and death physical ya know? I'm sorry if I can't control where gravity takes me!" She turned and went to walk away, gripping her stake so hard she felt it splinter in her fist.

She didn't get far before Riley lost his temper and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her to face him. "Don't get smart with me dammit. I want to know what's going on with you two, and I want to know now!" He brought his hand up to grip her other shoulder, practically shaking her as he waited for her to speak.

Buffy easily shrugged him off, irking him further. "Nothing is going on." She glared at him. "What's wrong with you? Ever since you lost your 'super power steroid juice' you've been different."

Riley's eyes widened. "That's it isn't it? You don't think I'm man enough for you anymore, huh?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Jeez Ri, you're wigging out. I never said that and you're not gonna tell me who I can talk to."

"You wanna bet Buffy! I'm your boyfriend and if I don't want you to spend time with some other guy then you damn well won't!"

Riley was breathing heavily in anger; he'd had Forrest on his back lately, constantly reminding him how much Buffy had changed him, controlled him, yet hadn't even put out. Forrest made it seem like he wasn't even a man anymore. Riley grabbed Buffy's slender wrist so hard, her bones ached. "You know what? I think it's time you understand our roles...I'M the man and you may be the Slayer, but you're still a woman—MY woman and I'm sick and tired of you acting like you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm not your puppy Buffy!" He bent down so they were eye to eye. "From now on I want to know your patrol routes," he demanded. "You don't go anywhere without telling me where you're gonna be, are we clear?"

Buffy's jaw dropped, then she laughed. "God, what are you, my jailer? I'm not telling you my patrol routes and for your information Riley, you may be my boyfriend, but who I talk to is my own business and I don't need you to take care of me, or tell me what to do. I can fight my own battles. I've been doing it for—"

Buffy was cut off as Riley hit her hard across the face. The sheer power of the blow forced her to her knees. She held her face, staring up at him in shock. "Got some new super juice, huh Ri?" she muttered as she got to her feet. Her mouth was set in a grim line as she spit out the bit of blood in her mouth. She wanted to beat Riley to a pulp right now, being around Angelus had opened her eyes and heart, to new feelings and she was sick of being treated like shit, but she was also afraid of disappointing her Mom, her friends and being alone...If Riley didn't love her, who would?.........

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys, click the blue button and let the musie know what you think…you all know she's a review whore—the beeyatch! lol! Anyhow, your reviews inspire us… :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Tame a Demon**

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and Vixangel**

**Rating: M Disclaimer: Grr… still a huge no, but I do like to play with them!! lol!**

**To: Red thank you for beta reading this for us. You rock! **

**Vix, (my partner) thanks for sharing your magic with me sweetie. I'm having such a blast writing this with you. :) **

**A/N: Okay, first can I just say I am so psyched at the response this fic has gotten. Wow, you guys just love Angelus! Summer and Roxy—aren't you proud right now? lol! All of you who have R&R'd this fic—I can't say thank you enough. You are all the best! **

**Betcha guys are surprised I'm already posting on this fic huh? Especially since I just posted the latest chappie of Awakening yeaterday, dun-da-da-da! This week I'm Super Jen! lol! Kidding. Nah, honestly, me and Vix have been plotting this chappie for awhile! Hope ya enjoy it! :) :)**

**Jen**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chappie 4**

**The Cemetery:**

"You hit me!" Buffy reigned in her need to pound him into the ground; she was stronger than him—even with his 'super juice'.

She was angrier than Riley had ever seen, so he back-pedaled in an effort to keep her under his control. "I'm sorry, baby." He kneeled down to help her up, but Buffy scooted away from him.

"Get away from me," she gritted out as she got to her feet.

Riley scrambled up after her and tried to touch her. "Buffy, please, you know I didn't mean—"

She pulled away and glared at him. "Don't touch me! I mean it, touch me again and I'll kick _your _ass…got it?"

Rage pulsed through him and he had to clench his fists and jaw to keep from hitting her again. He put on his best 'puppy dog' face. "You know I'm sorry, Buffy…I can't believe I just did that. God, let me make it up to you."

Buffy eyed him warily. He looked sorry, but she was beginning to think she really didn't know the 'real' Riley at all. "I'll think about it," she said stiffly, moving away.

He tried to grab her arm and Buffy smacked him away, sending him flying. He landed on his back and sat up. "What? So it's okay for _you_ to hit _me_?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were gonna play rough again—it was a knee-jerk reaction, but oh, I'm sorry! Does that make you feel better?"

Riley watched her walk away. He stood up and ran after her. "Buffy…Buffy, wait!"

Buffy stopped, but didn't turn. "What?"

"I—will you…?" He stopped and swallowed, angry at her and himself, but most of all he wanted to kill that son of a bitch that had started this mess. He took a deep breath. "Are you still my girl?" Riley asked softly.

Buffy didn't say anything for several moments. "You know what, Ri…? Right now, I don't know if I was ever 'your girl'…I need a break from you." She finally turned to look at him. He looked so sad, but Buffy had seen a side of him tonight that made her sick. To top it off, she KNEW he was taking the Initiative juice again. The blow he'd landed earlier had felt like a vamp—not a human.

"I'm sorry, but you can either deal with that or we can break up right now." Her tone was cold, her gaze even colder.

Riley had to restrain him self from rushing her and pounding her into compliance. The man was the boss—it was how he'd been raised. Damn Buffy for being so stubborn and independent! He stomped his anger down. "I understand, I just hope you'll forgive me. Maybe later at the Bronze?"

"Don't show up," Buffy interrupted. "I can't see you tonight and pretend we're okay in front of the gang." Buffy knew for a fact Cordy would sense the turmoil. Her eyes were hard."I mean it, Ri, if I see you tonight, I'm gone and we're over."

He agreed, even as he knew he'd be spying on her tonight. His mind was already imagining WHY she didn't want him there and WHO she was going to meet…

"Okay, Buffy. We'll take it as slow as you want it. I—you know I'm sorry, baby, don't you?."

She nodded. "Yeah, but I've heard that's what every guy who beats up his girlfriend says. I'm not a victim, and I won't let you make me one."

Her slight yet strong shoulders were squared as she walked away and he seethed with the need to break her. He headed for Walsh's house. He needed his chemical enhancement upgraded. Maybe if he was stronger than Buffy, he could make her understand her role…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Crawford St. **

Angelus accepted the keys from the attractive real estate agent. "Thank you, yer a sweet lass to get these to me on such short notice," he said, laying the accent on thick as he kissed the inside of her wrist. "You have no idea how happy ya've made me tonight, love."

Harmony Kendall nearly swooned. "Oh, m' gosh, I love your voice, and seriously, it was like, no problem, my Dad owns the company, so it really wasn't a big deal," she said breathlessly as she stared into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Oh, but meeting me out here—" he said, stepping closer, "and after dark---that's above and beyond the call of duty, lass, an' I need to thank ye for it," he whispered.

Harmony moaned softly. "I-it's not a hassle, really." He tilted her chin up and she melted as she stared at his handsome face. "If anything, I should be thanking you. If I make this sale—the commission alone will pay my rent for the next six months." He laughed and Harmony sighed at his amazing smile. It lit up his face. She gripped his biceps tightly."God, you're sexy," she said, arching against him and seeking his mouth with hers.

Angelus let her kiss him for a moment, then pulled back and licked his lips. "Hmmm, I bet you say that to all the men you meet," he teased, nibbling his way down her neck, to suck at her jugular.

"No, I—Oh, my God, wh-what are you d-doing?" she asked, panting as he nipped at the soft flesh of her throat.

"Just tasting…" he replied casually. He raised his head. "I like to know how my dinner tastes before I eat it," Angelus said with a smirk as his face shifted to reveal his demon visage.

Harmony's eyes bulged, but she didn't scream or cry like Angelus was expecting. "NO! It's not fair! You can't be a vampire!" she screeched, and stomped her foot, more angry than afraid, which surprised and amused him.

He chuckled. "I can't? And why is that, love?"

"Because, you're hot and I wanted you and vampires are ugly…with ugly faces and even like that…" she waved a hand at his 'game face', "Well, you're—you're SO not ugly, and plus, I don't want you to be a vampire."

Angelus chuckled. "Well, now, I'm flattered that you think I'm handsome, lass, but as you can see, I _am_ a vampire—you're just gonna have to deal."

Harmony moaned as he scraped his fangs against her flesh. "Wait, my dad—"

"Daddy can't give ya everything ya want," he said her desire flooded his senses. He gripped her hair and tilted her head so he could drink.

"WAIT!!" Harmony screeched, pulling on his hair.

Angelus' eyes bulged at the horrifying sound of that voice. Now he wanted to kill her just for yelling like that. "What?!" he snapped.

Harmony fluffed her hair and batted her lashes at him. "Can't you—you know, turn me?" She stroked a hand down his hard chest, excited at the thought of sharing a bed with this hot guy for like, ever. Everyone knew vampires were sex machines. "Make me your vampire girlfriend or something? We could have fun…"

He threw back his head and laughed. She was a hot piece, but the thought of sharing his un-life with her made Angelus shudder with horror. He already had too many childer to deal with. A stupid, loud mouthed, pushy one wasn't on his list of things he needed at this juncture. Suddenly he thought of Faith and Spike and scowled, _'Wait I already have a couple of those, too!'_ He scratched his chin as if pondering the thought, but with a shrug he shook his head.

"Nah, it's a hell of an offer, but I just don't think it would work," he said, then laughed again as her brows drew down and he realized she was actually more insulted than scared.

"Why the hell not?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "I would make a good vampire. I would do anything you wanted, please you any way you wanted…" She was trying for seductive, but instead sounded ridiculous since she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was arguing to be turned into a vampire.

"Because, precious, you're an idiot, and I can't imagine spending more than a few minutes in your company…No, you're definitely in the 'Happy Meal' category."

"But, I'm not scared. I could totally see spending eternity with you—you're so sexy. Pleeease," she whined, pressing up against him.

Tiring of her voice, Angelus snapped her neck. "You're a moron and I have enough whiny, clingy women to last me two lifetimes! I don't need to add a stupid one to the mix!" he grumbled, sinking his teeth into her flesh and draining her quickly. "Dammit," he growled, tossing her aside. "I was gonna make it good for you, ya twit, but you just couldn't shut your trap, could you?" He glared at the dead body at his feet.

Angry that he'd lost control and killed her before experiencing either her terror or pleasure, he scowled with distaste as he kicked her out of his way and went through his new home. It was an amazing place. Two stories with five fully furnished bedrooms, six bathrooms and a game room. It also sported an indoor pool, a sauna, plus a culinary kitchen. It was a beautiful home, but what had made up his mind for him had been the master suite…

He smiled as he surveyed the room. The ceilings were high, gothic almost, with a walk-in closet the size of a small bedroom, which was a must, considering his and Darla's love for clothes. The bed dominated the room, and he'd immediately become enchanted with it. Massive, it was a custom job, almost twice the size of a normal King. Styled after the old fashioned four posters he favored, it had a canopy that could be let down to enclose the entire bed. The mattress was feather down, and he could imagine the hours of pleasure he was going to have in that bed. The bathroom had a sunken tub that could seat four comfortably and Angelus gave a wolfish grin as he pictured Darla naked in that tub—or better yet, Buffy. He growled softly as he imagined the Slayer, naked and wet, her golden skin slippery and bubbly as she sat astride him…riding him as he thrust inside her…he already knew it was gonna be good—better than good. He gasped for breath he didn't need as his body hummed with lust.

"I'm losing it!" He hurried from the bathroom to avoid looking at the tub again.

He adjusted his pants as he went out on the balcony. He was so hard, it hurt. What was happening to him? The Slayer was a job, nothing more, but there was this fluttery sensation in the pit of his stomach every time he thought of her. He didn't know what it was, but it felt like…tingles or…he grimaced...butterflies inside his belly. He growled, pushing that ridiculous image away. Butterflies! Jesus fucking Christ—was he turning into Spike?

He leaned against the wrought iron railing and listened to the waves below. A sense of calm settled over him as he stared into the inky darkness. The mansion sat high on the bluff, and the balcony of the master bedroom overlooked the Pacific. The roar of the waves as they crashed against the rocks below was magnificent. Darla would love the view, he thought with a smile. He enjoyed pleasing his sire as much as he loved to piss her off. "I need to get my head on straight again," he muttered. Taking out the Slayer was the key to taking over the Order. He couldn't be all tied up in knots like this.

He looked over his shoulder at the bed. He could picture Buffy's bronzed body writhing under him, on top of him—all over him actually, and he groaned, turning away, trying to block out the images still running through his mind. Maybe he shouldn't bring Darla here at all. Maybe he should bring Buffy here instead. Stunned, Angelus gripped the railing so hard his knuckles turned white.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!" He couldn't understand this overwhelming 'need' for her. No other Slayer had gotten to him like this. He'd seduced them, made them love him—then left their drained, lifeless bodies on display. It was his calling card. Why was Buffy different? She haunted him. She was throwing him off his game…Just last night he'd suddenly imagined Buff while in bed with Darla! Never, in 250 years, has he ever pictured another woman while fucking his sire, but this girl—this Slayer was taking possession of him and Angelus was beginning to feel like the prey, instead of the predator.

"Fuck!" he snapped, irritated and hungry for sex or a good kill. That twit Harmony had been useless! He stalked from the room, his leather coat flaring out behind him as he practically flew down the steps and out of the house and into the night. He needed something to calm this lust, and since he wasn't going to be fucking the Slayer tonight, he needed a substitute.

"Something young and blond," he growled as he gunned the engine of his car and peeled out of the driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bronze:

"God, what a jerk! Buffy, you need to leave him. He can't do that to you! I'm so gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Cordelia fumed. To head off any awkward questions about Riley's absence, Buffy had told her what had transpired earlier. Besides, Cordy could always tell when something was wrong.

"Over here, guys," Buffy yelled, flagging Willow and Oz down as they made their way through the crowd, effectively stopping the conversation and any further argument. Pushing thoughts of Riley aside, she decided to just enjoy the night out with her friends. Blissfully unaware of a certain vampire's dark thoughts, Buffy took a sip of her Café Mocha as she looked around. The place was hopping tonight, she noticed as she bounced on her seat, getting into the music blaring throughout the place.

Willow hugged Buffy and plopped down on a stool. "Wow, this place is packed," she said, giving Oz a sidelong smile. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you and the guys were playing tonight, honey!"

"Better than us…" he said with a sly grin. When they just stared, his eyes widened. "Didn't you know?" When Buffy and Willow just shook their heads, Oz chuckled. "Buff, the Black Eyed Peas are playing tonight! I thought for sure you'd know that since you're, like, the major Fergie groupie!!"

Buffy's eyes bulged and she choked on her drink. "Are you serious?" she asked excitedly. Oh, she loved that band, but…"I am SO NOT a Fergie groupie!" she laughed before her face scrunched up in a frown, "But it said the Hootchie Wigwams or something was playing tonight!"

Oz just grinned; it paid to be a band member sometimes. "The Hootchiewiggins," he corrected. "I know, that's their pseudonym, but trust me, it's really the Black Eyed Peas."

Xander sat down. "Did you just say the Black Eyed peas are playing here tonight?" he asked, raising his dark brows.

Oz nodded. Cordy turned to Xander and quipped. "Okay, you just might get some tonight after all, even though you insisted on wearing those pants," she said, raking him from head to toe with her eyes.

Xander looked down at his beige Dockers. "Hey, I am a huge hunk of working man beef stick!" he said proudly. "Plus, you love me, no matter how I dress!"

Cordy rolled her eyes. "He wishes," she said to Buffy with a wink.

Buffy giggled and Cordy went on. "Whatever, I also adopt puppies from the pound, you know," she said with a lift of her brow.

Xander flushed and shrank into his seat, but Cordy softened her words when she took his hand under the table and waited for all of a second before she burst out with a huge grin. "Xander got his contracting license today. Isn't that terrific?"

Buffy and Willow squealed and took turns hugging him.

Xander ate it up and started saying how it had been easy…

"Yada, yada, yada—puhlease…" Cordy rolled her eyes. "Is that why you failed it the first three times?"

Xander shot her a scowl, but Cordy was already moving along. "Okay, so tonight we're celebrating. Not only is it Buffy's birthday, but miracles do happen." She flashed Xander a grin, "The still badly dressed geek I unbelievably fell in love with is finally starting to show signs that he might actually be able to afford a few blue boxes before I croak!"

Everyone stared. Cordy could be rude at times, and now was one of those times.

Xander flushed. "Blue boxes?"

Buffy laughed at the confused look on Xander's face. She giggled and held her stomach. "Oh, my God, Cor—Xander—at Tiffany's?" She wiped at her eyes. "You better get his check and pick it out yourself or you might end up with a Star Wars pendant!"

Cordy rolled her eyes. "As if! Like I'd ever trust HIM to pick out my jewelry." She elbowed Xander in the ribs. He grunted, but she gave him her smile and he melted. "Anyways, tonight—I'm buying—Xander is officially a contractor and Buffy—well, you've made it another year without dying." She sighed dramatically. "I mean, that enough is reason to celebrate, right?"

She held out a small piece of plastic. "And with daddy's credit, so no excuses," she insisted as she held up her hand and flagged down the long-legged, busty blond waitress. Cordy gave Buffy a look. "Wow, surgery much?" she whispered and Buffy bit back her chuckle. Cordelia turned back to the waitress and took note of the name tag. "Okay, Jessica, we'll have three Sex on the Beaches, a Whiskey Sour and…" she stopped, "What do you want Oz?"

"The usual, Oz?" the waitress asked, setting down cocktail napkins as she checked the group's IDs.

Oz nodded and grinned. "Hey, Jessie, how are you?"

Jessie grinned and flipped her platinum blonde hair. "I'm awesome, thanks. Can you believe the Black Eyed Peas are playing? Man, tonight's gonna be a blast. Too bad you guys weren't on the bill."

He nodded, "I know—Devon wanted—I mean, we tried, but they already had the opening band booked."

"Bummer," she said. "Well, it's still gonna be cool!"

Willow gave Oz a surprised look after she left and he shrugged. "What?" Willow looked away, but she looked hurt and started fidgeting. Oz shook his head. "Willow, I play here all the time—she knows me," he said, but Willow still gave the gorgeous waitress a look, narrowing her eyes. She wished she was a bad witch so she could put like an ugly curse on the way too attractive blonde.

Buffy gave her a small nudge. "Oh, come on, silicone city…Oz loves you. Don't make a deal where there isn't one."

Willow blushed as she realized how obvious her jealousy was. Oz put his arm around her then and kissed her cheek. "You're my only love, witchypoo," he said with a grin.

Willow relaxed and they all went back to talking about Xander's success. Cordy turned to Buffy, bored with her boyfriend's retelling of how he aced the test. She'd heard it at least a dozen times already. "Okay, so this is like majorly cool! Can you believe the Black Eyed Peas are gonna be here?" Her mega-watt smile was at full blast.

Buffy eyes sparkled as she nodded, elated at how this night was going. Her birthday was passing without trauma. Xander had passed his test and her fave band playing and no Ri—

"So, where's Riley?" Willow asked. "I mean, shouldn't he be here—somewhere? It's your birthday."

Buffy shrugged. After their fight earlier, she didn't care if she ever saw Riley again. "Oh, he's busy, so I'm flying solo tonight," she said, bee-bopping to the beat.

Xander frowned at her. "Well, don't look so broken up about it." He said it with a laugh, but he didn't understand why Buffy didn't care Riley wasn't there.

"I'm not," Buffy grinned and grabbed her drink as it was set on the table. She took a long pull from the straw, happier than she'd been in a while.

"Hallelujah!" Cordy exclaimed.

"Cordy!" Buffy whispered with a lift of her brows, but she couldn't help her smile. Normally she didn't drink, but tonight she just wanted to unwind and let loose. It was her birthday, and Giles said he would patrol so she actually had the rest of the night off.

Buffy noticed the conversation had moved on to the music, so she met Cordy's eyes and shrugged. "Well, after—you know…it's better he's not here," she said, taking another sip of her drink. On top of hitting her earlier, Cordelia knew Riley had been pushing the sex thing lately. As a matter of fact, it was Cordy's advice of, 'If you're not ready, don't you DARE give in to any pressure!' that had given Buffy the courage to deny him.

Cordy's eyes narrowed. "Have you seen him or has he tried to call?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, he's been majorly playing it scarce, like I asked him."

Cordy flashed a huge smile. "Good, 'cause if I see him—he's toast. And he's SO not welcome here tonight, because tonight is for F.U.N., so let's go have some…" she said grabbing Buffy's hand and pulling her out to the dance floor.

Later:

The pulsing beat of the music coming from the open door drew Angelus in. He patted the doorman on the cheek and told the guy he didn't need to pay. The door man agreed and Angelus laughed at how susceptible some humans were to a thrall. He entered the packed club, looking around for something, someone to ease the insatiable hunger inside him. He'd already met, seduced, then drained two women at a bar on the way here, and still he wasn't sated. If anything, he was even hungrier. He heard the song as he came in and smiled at the provocative lyrics.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'm'a get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
'Cause of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).  
My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)_

The music wasn't really his style; he preferred classical or jazz, but as he glanced up at the stage and laid eyes on the sexy, leggy blond singing those nasty lyrics about her humps, he felt his cock jump to attention. Now she was his style, he thought with a grin, heading towards the stage. He was more than halfway there when his attention was caught and held by a tiny blond in the middle of the dance floor. He stopped dead in his tracks as dizziness rushed through him at being so close to her again. The power radiating from her made him feel like he was standing next to a bolt of lightning. Not even Gwen with her high voltage current had made him sizzle like this. The hot singer forgotten, Angelus made his way to the incredibly sexy little Slayer gyrating on the dance floor.

She was surrounded by guys, but it was obvious she was in her own world, getting into the music and completely uninvolved with any of the lumps of human male testosterone that were panting around her. It saved the boys' lives, Angelus thought as he pushed his way through, ignoring the snide comments and curses in his wake. He could give a fuck; they were just lucky he wasn't ripping their throats out for wanting what was his. He barely spared the last angry young man a glance as he shoved him aside; he had eyes for one person and one person only…

Buffy was having a blast. She was a bit drunk, dancing and just enjoying the night when the most amazing tingles raced up her spine and settled in her belly. It was like a swarm of bees had been unleashed in her tummy, and for a moment it threw her. She stopped dancing and spun around, seeking the source of her "spidey alert," only to find herself staring into the dark, mysterious eyes of Angel. She'd had a few drinks and was feeling a bit bold. "I was hoping you'd come," she sighed and moved closer to him.

Angelus chuckled huskily. "Were you expectin' me then?" he said leaning down so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

Buffy shivered violently. "No—well, I hoped, but I wasn't—" She bit her lip to stop her ridiculous flow of chatter.

Angelus quirked a brow. "So, were you expecting me, or you were just hoping I'd show?'

Buffy had moved away from him so she missed that. "What?" she yelled. The music was so loud this close to the stage she could see his mouth move, but couldn't hear a word he said.

"I said…" He took her arm and led her away from the crowd. He wanted to talk to her, and though he could hear her over the loud blaring beat, he didn't feel like screaming so that she could hear him.

Buffy followed without complaint. She was too excited to see him to do anything more than stare up into his sinfully gorgeous face.

He stopped once they were back in the lounge area of the club. He pulled Buffy past several couples making out on the couches and down the hallway towards the game room. "There now, that's better, isn't it?" he asked softly, sliding his hand up and down her bare arm.

Buffy's skin tingled. "Much," she breathed, leaning closer to him.

His smile was slow and lazy as he continued to trail his fingers along her flesh. "You know, I meant to ask you back in the alley—you said, 'it's you.' What did you mean by that?" He gave her a sensual smile as his eyes met hers. He bent down to growl his next words into her ear, itching to taste that hot, golden skin. "Because I'm knowin' if I'd ever been introduced to you properly before the other night, I wouldn't be forgettin' it, lass."

She shuddered and bit back a small moan. She couldn't look away from him; he seemed even better looking tonight and that incredible voice… It was so hot. "Are you Irish?" she blurted, needing something personal from him.

He winked. "Through and through—do ya not like us Irish lads?"

"No!" she exclaimed. She blushed and put her head down. "No, I didn't mean it like that—it's your voice, it's…"

"Sexy. Warm and soothing," he teased. "I can talk to ya in Gaelic, if ya'd like."

"Gaelic? What is that?" she asked, enchanted by the way his eyes danced when he laughed.

He winked. "It's a secret language kitten, only we Irish know it, but if you're a good girl—I'll teach it to ya."

Her heart accelerated at the look in his eyes. "Oh, God, you're even hotter than I dreamed!" She clapped a hand over her mouth as her face flamed.

His eyes widened and he waited for her to say she was kidding. He took her hand from her mouth and kissed her wrist. "Are you teasing me, lass?" he asked, but she just blinked those big hazel eyes at him and he inhaled in shock. She wasn't kidding. Was it a Slayer's dream or something more…something sexy?

"N-no I'm n-not k-kidding," she moaned softly, trying to get control of herself, but it was hard. His scent and nearness made her nerve endings go all haywire. "I've been dreaming of you for over a year," she sighed.

He took a step back in surprise. "What?! How?"

Realizing what she'd said, Buffy back-pedaled. She looked around. None of her friends were in sight. What if he got mad? "It's—I mean… Oh my God, listen, I'm not stalker girl or anything…" she said, embarrassed. "Okay, forget it, you must think I'm all major damage girl right now, huh?"

He pulled her close. She seemed to tell the truth when he touched her, so he leaned down and nibbled on her ear. "Damage isn't what I'm thinkin' when I look at you, Buff." She shivered. "Tell me, how could you dream of me when I never met ya before the other night? Believe me; I'd remember meeting a bonny lass such as yerself."

Buffy gasped when his lips brushed the sensitive shell of her ear. "Oh, God…it was th-the picture. The picture I have of you." She moaned when he breathed in deeply where her shoulder met her neck. Goosebumps broke out all over her skin and her head spun with desire.

Fascinated, he quirked a brow and asked, "Picture—you have a picture of me?"

Buffy ran a hand through her hair and fidgeted. "Yeah, um...someone sent it to me."

Angelus narrowed his eyes and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Who sent it to you?" he asked smoothly. He needed to know what the hell was going on here.

He looked seriously intense all of a sudden and Buffy took a small step back. "I-I don't know. It was dropped off at my dorm." His brows drew down and Buffy turned to leave. "And now that I officially sound like a nutcase, I think I really should just—um—go now, okay?"

He grabbed her arm. "No, don't leave. I'm not mad, just…intrigued." He flashed a lazy grin and pulled her close again. Her heat and arousal was making him nearly purr in excitement. "You haven't told me yet, just what kind of dreams have ya had of me?"

Buffy was berating herself for telling him about the dreams and the picture at all. "Um—what did you say?" she asked breathlessly, trying to buy time to get out of this embarrassing conversation.

"You heard me, Buff, but if you don't want to tell me now, it's okay. Eventually I'll know all your secrets," he said, licking his lips hungrily as he took in her short red skirt and black, lacy bell-sleeved top. He could see the straps of her bra and flashes of her tanned flat belly where the top split and opened under her breasts. He wanted to taste that bit of tanned flesh—she was sexy, and Angelus was thankful for the way styles had changed. Back in his time, Buff would be stoned to death for wearing that outfit—now, in this day and age, he just wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk for a week.

He pressed closer to her. "You're beautiful, but I think you need to tell me about your dreams. Doesn't seem fair that ye know so much more about me than I do about you, hmm?" he said, winking at her.

Buffy face flamed bright red as she thought about how much more she knew—or had fantasized about knowing in her dreams of him."I-I don't know you—I mean, I do, but—oh, God, why did I open my mouth at all?"

He laughed huskily, "Aaah, so you've had _those_ kinds of dreams about me then?" He was painfully hard, and at this point he was seriously debating pulling her into a dark corner of the club, pushing her against the wall, lifting that tight little skirt and burying himself as deep inside her as he could get. It was becoming an unbearable ache. He forced his lust down—the plan. He had to remember the plan… "So, tell me about your dreams lover, I promise not ta bite," he teased.

Buffy's face flamed and she was grateful for the darkness of the club and the alcohol she'd had. As a matter of fact, right now she needed about ten more drinks and then maybe she wouldn't remember this whole embarrassing conversation. God, WHY had she mentioned the picture AND the dreams—she must seem like a nutcase! A perverted nutcase, too, because now he knew she'd had sexy dreams of him.

Deciding God hated her, she hemmed and hawed until he tipped her chin and forced her to meet his penetrating gaze. Buffy melted. "Well, I…" she started, but realized there was no way to explain, so she opted for the truth. "I know this is going to sound majorly bizarre, but when they sent me the picture—this really hot picture of you, the note said, that you'd be coming for me and, well—" She shrugged. "I get cryptic all the time. Cryptic I can deal with, but you were so—you were…" She blushed again. "Well, you know what you look like, so it just…it intrigued me and I kinda got a crush, I guess. See, that's why I was so surprised to see you the other night."

Searching her face, Angelus decided she was telling the truth. She was too innocent looking and—he nearly smirked—too buzzed to lie to him. Upset that someone was trying to warn her about him, he knew he'd better find out who was trying to fuck up his plan or else he'd have her out for his blood rather than his body!

Angelus turned on the charm. "A really 'hot' picture of me, huh? So you think I'm hot do ya?" he murmured. He licked his lips. "Am I naked in your dreams?" he teased huskily.

Buffy gulped and looked away. He already knew the answer by the color of her face, but he needed tto hear it from those lips. He wanted her to tell him all her naughty, nasty dreams. Had she imagined him inside her, kissing her, running his hands along her flesh, tasting her, like he'd been doing ever since he laid eyes on her. He took her hand and ran the pad of his thumb along the pulse at her wrist. "I'll tell you a secret if you answer my question," he coaxed, enjoying the racing of her pulse and the zing of pure power she exuded.

Buffy bit her lip as she swallowed a groan of pleasure. "Okay," she breathed, enchanted with his alluring sex appeal.

Angelus wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer, not so close that she could feel his raging hard on—didn't want to scare the lass--but close enough so that they were nearly touching. "I'm picturing you naked right now," he whispered, rubbing his cheek against hers.

She inhaled sharply and felt her knees wobble. "Really?"

He nodded. "Now tell me—was I naked in your dreams?"

Lost in those hypnotizing eyes, she couldn't lie. "Yes," she whispered.

Angelus bit back a growl of lust. "Mmmmm," he purred as he placed a kiss on her wrist. "I think you'll be naked in my dreams tonight, too, lover."

"I—Oh, my God, what are you doing?" she squeaked as he licked her wrist.

"Tasting you," he whispered. "I can't wait anymore, you smell so delicious; I just had to see if you tasted even half as sweet."

Buffy gaped at him as her heart pounded. "I—um—okay." Her eyes were glued to his soft pink tongue as he swirled it around the blue-green veins of her wrist. "And do I?" Her eyes bulged. "Oh, my God, why do I seem to go catatonic girl around you?"

Angelus licked his lips as he chuckled. "Better." His voice was rough with desire. "You taste better than I expected."

"Oh!" she breathed, ridiculously pleased. "I—Angel, what's happening here?"

He bent his head to kiss her. "Honestly, I'm not sure, lass, but I know I'm wantin' to get to know ya better. I've been thinking about you non-stop," he murmured, nibbling at her lips seductively. "And now that I know you've been thinking about me, too, I can't--I need to have you," he growled and kissed her.

Buffy let him deepen the kiss. Her toes curled and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into the magic he was creating.

It was Angelus who broke the kiss. He stared, stunned at the sensations coursing through him. He almost blurted out that he thought he might be sick, but managed to bite back his runaway tongue before it ruined him. Talk about a mood killer! But to his shock, his normally glib tongue had deserted him and he could do no more than stare at her as the 'butterflies' went wild in his belly.

Buffy was unaware of his turmoil as she glanced up at him through her lashes. "I-I don't know what's happening, but I think I'll die if I don't kiss you again."

His mind reeled and he was actually scared to kiss her again. He had to get himself together… "Mmmm," he said, running the backs of his knuckles along her arm. "Then why don't we go someplace a wee bit quieter, hmm?" Maybe it was the noise—the loud music…he told himself. he wasn't sure, but something was making him crazy and Angelus thought if he could get her alone, maybe he could get a handle on whatever the hell was happening to him.

Goose-bumps raced along her nerve endings, and even her hair tingled. "Angel," she said, unable to look away from him. "You're so beautiful."

His mouth curled up into an arrogant smirk at that. Now _that_ he was comfortable with. "Not as beautiful as you baby," he replied easily.

Buffy realized she'd just revealed how infatuated she was with him...again. "I need to—um—my friends are probably looking for me and I need to—find them."

He wasn't letting her go that easily. She was a fire, burning so hot for him—he wanted to be consumed by her flame. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Dinna run away from me, lover, stay…" he whispered into her ear. "Stay with me, dance with me…kiss me again," he purred softly, unable to resist, as he wrapped his arm around her and pressed her tightly against him, swaying in a slow sensuous rhythm that had Buffy pressing even closer.

He leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft, slow, deep kiss that loosened them both up and got them hot and bothered again. He groaned, sliding his tongue in and around her mouth, tasting the perfection that was Buffy. She was incredible and Angelus wanted—no _needed_ her to go home with him, but he sensed her skittishness. He lifted his head, panting for breath he didn't need. "You're amazing. I can't get enough of you, but I dinna want ta scare ya off, so how 'bout we dance for a bit and kiss some more in a bit, hmm?"

Buffy was staring up at him, dazed. Her lips were still tingling. "Okay," she murmured and let him take her back into his arms.

They moved in a sensuous rhythm to the music and Angelus kept one hand on her lower back, right above her ass while the other took a flask out of his jacket. He wasn't above giving her another nip or two of alcohol, just enough to lower her inhibitions and calm him down too, he thought. He unscrewed the cap and took a long pull of his private stock of 19th century Nun's Distillery Irish whiskey. He savored the rich flavor of the single malt brew and took another swallow, already feeling its calming effect, before handing it to Buffy.

Without thinking, Buffy took a long drink, too. She coughed, but the whiskey was incredibly smooth and within moments she was feeling warm and tingly as she snuggled closer to him. Angelus took the flask and sipped, grinning as he handed it to her again.

"Oh, I don't think--" she said grimacing, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Then don't think—just feel and taste…," he said softly, his dark bedroom eyes holding her gaze. "The next sip is really smooth," he cajoled, handing the flask to her again.

Buffy took a tiny sip, afraid of coughing again, but the liquor slipped down her throat like warm honey. "Mmmm…you're right this is good," she murmured and took another, bigger sip.

Angelus chuckled softly and took the flask away. He wanted her buzzed, not wasted. "I'm thinkin' that's enough, lass," he said, tucking the flask back inside his leather jacket.

Buffy giggled, warm and happy as he pulled her closer and she could feel the proof that he was attracted to her now. His cologne, leather, whiskey and something uniquely him combined with the hard ridge of desire she felt pressed against her belly was more intoxicating than the liquor. Buffy buried her face against his chest and inhaled.

Angelus purred with pleasure and his excitement jumped a few more notches. He wanted her. He would have her—tonight. "Let's get out of here, okay?" he asked, taking her hand, and before she had a chance to answer, he led her out of the club.

"Where are we going?" she asked, smiling at up him shyly. She knew she shouldn't be leaving with him, she knew what he wanted and she'd never…but she'd dreamed about him for so long, Buffy felt like she knew him. It just felt right.

"To my house," he said. The Grand plan was forgotten. Killing her wasn't even a blip on his radar right now. Angelus was aroused. She was doing things to him, to his libido, that he'd never felt before, and the _only_ thing he was focused on was getting her home and in his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, I know it wasn't the HUGE smut-fest you are all used to from me, but I'm trying to show how they are falling for each other. I hope this at least assuaged a bit of the _NEED _for smut you all have!! :) :) :) Now, click the button and tell musie what ya think, okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Tame a demon**

**A fic by, Angel's blue eyed girl and Vixangel**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No, we still do NOT own them!!**

**A/N: As always, thank you to Red, the most amazing beta. You so rock and I love ya bunches!**

**I also want to dedicate this chappie top Summer: I hope you feel better sweetie and we miss you. SO much!! Don't we Roxy?? My evil twins—they are really the reason for this fic. They corrupted me! lol! I also want to dedicate this chappie to every one of you who actually take the time to R&R. It means so much to the writer, so thank you. Okay…on with the show, huh?**

**Jen**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chappie 5**

**The Bronze:**

Now that he had her willing to leave with him, Angelus broke off the kiss and quickly ushered her towards his car. He opened the door to the sleek, black 66 Mustang and guided her into the seat. He went around the hood and hopped in, winking at her. "Do ya like ta live dangerously, lass?" he asked, gunning the powerful engine.

"I DO live dangerously, " Buffy said, lost in those eyes.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Atta' girl." Letting go of her hand, he gripped the gear shift and gave her a wicked grin. "Buckle up baby, and get ready to fly!" He waited as she put her seat belt on, then floored the pedal. The engine surged and her stomach pressed against her spine as they peeled out of the alley.

"Oh, God," Buffy gasped as they took a turn at a speed that had him laughing, but had Buffy digging her nails into the dashboard. "Do you have a death wish?" she asked, shooting him a look before moving her eyes back to the road.

"You only live once, Buff—live it to the fullest," he said and accelerated even more. They were out of the town central now and Buffy relaxed a bit as they sped up the hill towards the ritzier part of Sunnydale. After taking another hairpin turn too fast, he noticed Buffy was staring at him like he was a lunatic. He slowed down and ran a hand down her slender thigh to grasp her clenched fist. "I'm sorry if I scared ya, lass—really, I had control of her the whole time, I promise ye."

They headed up a long, winding drive that led to the Mansions of Sunnydale—Cordy and her parents lived on this hill. "Do you live up here?" she asked, looking out the window and smiling when the ocean came into view.

"Yeah, on Crawford St…" He pointed at a huge mansion high on the hill, secluded and silhouetted by the moonlight. "That's my place—up there."

She gasped. "Really, that's your house?" she asked, noticing the slightly eerie and mysterious aesthetics of the building. "Oh, my God, the view must be amazing!"

"Wait until you see it." A minute later Angelus brought the car to a squealing stop and turned the ignition off. "Wasn't that…" He stopped. "Amazing," he finished softly. Buffy blushed when she realized he was staring at her and he wasn't talking about their ride anymore.

Angelus shot her a to-die-for half smile and slid from the car, coming around to open her door for her. Stepping forward, he trapped her between his body and the car and nuzzled his nose against hers. He kissed his way up her jaw line, then ran his tongue along her ear. "You're beautiful," he said softly. "I can't wait to really taste you," he said, then covered her mouth with his. He pulled back when Buffy needed to breathe and flashed that amazing smile again. "Wait until you see the view from the balcony. You're gonna love it! It's what made me buy the house," He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the house.

His smile and laughter was infectious and Buffy couldn't help but laugh, too. "Has anyone ever told you, you're crazy?"

He stopped in the arched doorway and pressed her against the cold stone of the building. He took her wrists in one huge hand and pulled them above her head as he pressed his body against hers. "All the time—does that bother you?" he asked, nipping at her ear lobe.

Shivers raced up her spine and Buffy felt her heart stop, then pound as his erection pressed into her belly. "It should, but I'm finding insanity kinda yummy right now."

He threw his head back and laughed. "I knew there was something about you that made me hot!" He put his key in the door. "Welcome to my home, lass…" he said, escorting her in with manners that had gone out of style hundreds of years ago. .

She stepped inside and took in the cathedral ceiling, marble floor, renaissance art and midieval weapons hanging on the wall. "Oh, my God! It's wow--gothic and totally cool." She glanced around the room, totally in awe when suddenly she stopped. "Oh no!" She frowned. "I can't believe I forgot to tell the gang I left," she murmured, worrying her bottom lip. "They're gonna be totally wigging out!"

He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her. "Here, call them so they don't come looking for you."

"Are you mad?" she asked, taking the phone from him.

He turned his charm on and winked at her. "Only if you leave…" Her eyes widened and he chuckled. "I'm kidding, baby, why would I be mad?" he soothed, drawing her deeper into his sensual web. "Call your little friends, and then I want to give you a tour of my house, okay?"

The butterflies were back again. "Okay." He smiled again anda dull ache started in her belly. "You need a warning label—something that says…'Warning, staring too hard will make you lose your train of thought'," she muttered as she dialed Cordy's number.

"Mmmm, so you think I'm dangerous, do ye?" he asked. _'You have no idea…'_ He fingered the necklace Darla had given him as he moved to stand behind her. It was a heart with a sword through it. He had to remember to thank his Sire properly for the magical gift. Buffy was an experienced Slayer. Thanks to the necklace, and the charm in it, her senses were dulled enough to let him get this close to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms, his touch feather-light, just barely brushing her flesh. She shuddered and he smiled. He wanted her aching for him—_needed_ her aching, in order for 'The Plan' to work.

Her arousal perfumed the air and he inhaled deeply. "You smell…intoxicating," he groaned and pressed just a bit closer, aching for that moment when he would be inside her, with her heat engulfing him, her chest pressed to his, her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved inside her. This Slayer was going to be a wild ride—better than all the others combined. His musings were cut short by the loud voice on the other end of the phone.

"Buffy! What the hell happened to you? I've been tearing this place inside out, looking for you—where are you?"

Her face scrunched into a frown. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Cordy, really I am, and I _so_ didn't mean to just disappear, but I'm with…um…" She cupped the phone and whispered, "You know? Him…Angel."

"Oh, my God!" Buffy pulled the phone away from her ear. "You left with the hottie that dragged you off the floor earlier?"

Angelus' lips curled up into an arrogant grin.

Buffy scowled and put the phone back to her ear. "A little louder, Cordy—I don't think everyone in the Bronze heard you!"

Cordelia gave a trilling giggle. "Sorry," she said, a lot quieter. "But really, can you blame me for yelling? Jeez, Buffy—hello salty goodness is putting it mildly! If that's your Angel…I can totally get the whole obsessive thing you have for him, because honestly, he looks like a 'go-all-night, slice of hunky beefcake' and aren't you the 'slay gal' for landing him! But the next time you go sneaking off…" Cordy's voice got even quieter. "You need to let me know…I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. It was just—" Buffy looked over her shoulder at Angelus, who was blatantly eavesdropping. "Can you give me a minute?"

He shook his head. "No secrets between us. If you can't say it in front of me, love, then don't say it."

Buffy groaned softly and whispered into the phone, "He's—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it…tall, dark and too hot to resist!"

Buffy laughed. "No, I was gonna say he's standing right here, but…" She looked at Angelus. "He's grinning, so I think he heard you call him hot."

"Well, he is, and I'm sure he knows it." Cordy switched gears. "Okay, so where does Mr. GQ live? So I know where you are."

"Oh, just a few blocks from you actually. It's on…" She looked at Angelus. "What street is this again?"

He pressed close to her back and leaned down to whisper into the phone. "I live on Crawford Street, lass, but can ya not bring the Calvary? I promise, I'm not aimin' ta hurt your friend…" '_Yet'…_.

Cordelia gasped. "Okay, chills here. Wow, what a voice. Well—wait, did he say Crawford St.?"

Buffy was leaning back into his chest as he ran his hands along her sides to settle on her hips. "Yeah," she breathed, moaning slightly, when she felt his erection pressing against her.

"You don't mean that huge—hello-life's worth of paychecks-mansion on the cliff, do you?"

Buffy giggled. "Yeah, that's the one."

"OH MY GOD! I hate you right now! Sexy and rich? Why can't I meet a guy like that?"

"But you have the Xan-man." Buffy couldn't contain her giggle when Cordy scoffed.

Buffy could imagine her friend's eye-roll. "Oh, puhleeze! You have a cruel streak, Buffy Summers! Have I ever told you that?" The brunette gave a dramatic sigh. "Okay, go mack on your rich hottie, while I settle for dorky and cute." Buffy could imagine Cordelia's grin. "Well, at least he has a smidge of potential—so he's salvageable. Just call me when you're ready to go home, and I so want details!"

"Um, well…" She looked over her shoulder at Angel. "Can you not listen to every word? You're embarrassing me."

He winked and put his hands over his ears, but didn't budge. Buffy giggled and raised a brow. "Hot and kind of weird…I like it."

He flashed that sexy smile. "You really haven't seen anything yet, lover…"

She stared, jaw slack, until Cordelia's voice shook her out of her reverie. "Buffy, do you need a ride or not?"

"Oh! Sorry, Cor—no, I don't think I'll need a ride—I might….you know… Stay here tonight, and then come to your house in the morning, if that's cool?"

"Of course you can come over—wait! Stay as in…? OH MY GOD! Are you going to sleep with him?!"

Buffy's face flared red. "Okay—so didn't want you to broadcast that across the Bronze!"

"Pffft, don't go all Gidget on me—I'm outside and no one heard me." Cordelia's voice took on that pushy, motherly concern that Buffy loved and hated simultaneously. "Are you sure you want to do this? You've waited so long…."

Buffy turned her back on Angelus and whispered into the phone. "Cordy—he's the one I've been waiting for—trust me, I know the dif."

Cordy sighed. "Well, as long as you're sure…"

"I'm sure," she said, turning to stare into Angelus' dark, sensuous eyes. She flashed a blindingly white smile. "He'll make it right for me…I know it."

Cordy screeched again. "Then_, oh my God_, this is so huge—you're _finally_ gonna do it, because let's face it—Jeez…" Buffy could imagine the eye roll there. "I was beginning to think you were gonna lose your virginity to Mr. Fiddler!"

Angelus let out a quick, sharp laugh and Buffy's face turned a fiery shade of red. "Cordy! God, can you be any more embarrassing? He just heard that!"

"Whatever, like that hottie isn't familiar with sex toys? Puhleeze!" She paused and said, "Anyways, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I'll leave the back door unlocked, so let yourself in, and you better wake me up, because now I so _need_ details. And by details, I mean, like, what does he look like without his shirt and is he a good kisser and how big is his…" Cordelia giggled as Buffy inhaled sharply. "Checkbook…I meant checkbook—God, Buffy—dirty mind, much?"

Her face was still hot as she said, "No, I just know you, and nothing that comes out of your mouth surprises me anymore!"

Cordy laughed again. "You know me--I think it…I say it."

"Yeah, well, if you'll just stop saying it right now—I promise to spill when I get there, okay?"

"You better…" Cordy sighed.

He started trailing light, teasing kisses up her neck. Nipping at her ear and Buffy moaned softly. "I-I—Oh, God—I know."

Cordy gasped."Was that a groan? Are you groaning? Why are you groaning?"

Angelus was kissing the back of her neck and she melted into him. "Gotta go Cordy—I'll call you, okay?"

"Man, I so need details! You better call by noon. I mean it, Buffy, if not—me— there—breaking down door, got it?"

"Okay, got it. Bye," she said and hung up. Buffy turned and looped her arms around his neck. "Well, that was interesting. Are you jealous, or just nosy?"

He chuckled. "A bit of both, I guess." He placed his hands on her hips and rocked his own suggestively. "I can't seem to help myself, when I'm this close to you…all I wanna do is touch you," he whispered, leaning down to brush her lips with his own. "You taste so fresh—sweet, like warmed honey," he said, nibbling at her lips before he kissed her. He broke away, winked and then asked, "So, who's Mr. Fiddler?"

Buffy buried her head in his chest. "I knew you'd heard that," she mumbled, refusing to look at him. "God, Cordy is SO embarrassing sometimes!"

He leaned back and raised her chin. "Come on, don't be shy—tell me," he said, laughter dancing in his mesmerizing eyes.

"It's well…he's…not really a he. It's a—can we NOT talk about this?"

His smile widened until it was positively lewd. "Is that the name of your vibrator? Mr. Fiddler?"

"What part of 'can we NOT talk about this' didn't you understand?"

He pulled her to him, still chuckling as he snuggled her into his chest. "Fine, I'll let ya off the hook tonight, but promise me—after I show you mine, you'll show _me _just what you like to do with the Fiddler, okay?"

Buffy groaned and rubbed her face against his chest as she shook her head, no. He leaned down and nipped at her neck. "I'm not jealous—curious maybe, but I bet I'm better," he teased, placing soft, wet kisses against her hot flesh, purring softly when she shuddered and pressed closer to him.

Her belly clenched and a wet heat slithered along her veins, settling between her thighs in a dull, pulsing ache. "Angel…" she moaned, digging her fingers into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "What's happening here?" she murmured, arching against his hard body.

She felt so right there, it threw him for a minute. "I honestly don't know," he admitted and kissed her again, loving the way she responded to him. After awhile, he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "Wanna see my house?" She nodded and he took her hand, leading her towards the stairway. "I promised you a view…remember? Wait till you see this…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nest's Compound:

"Dru, would you take off the tiara, pet? This isn't your bloody coming out party! Nest has demanded we make an appearance, and we're already late as it is."

She giggled. "But don't I look like a princess, Spike?" Her hips swayed in a way that made the blonde vampire think of pure sex. "Daddy calls me his princess—do I look like a princess?"

"You look like an anorexic Snow White—can we go?" Faith said to Spike from the doorway. "I don't know about you two, but I'm not really interested in pissing off Nest our first day here. Especially since…" Faith smirked at Dru, "Daddy didn't even bother to show up to greet us!"

Penn came up behind Faith and smacked her ass. "Stop whining about Angelus not being here—it doesn't keep you from jumping his bones whenever he IS here, and it didn't keep you from jumping me in the shower—so cool it, Trouble!"

Faith growled at his use of the nickname she hated. "Maybe I'm whining because you didn't give it to me quite like Angelus does, hmm?" She winked. "Maybe I'm still aching for something more than mini-daddy!"

Penn turned and shoved her against the wall. He pressed his body against hers and growled. "Really? Is that why you screamed MY name as I fucked you into the wall? Is that why I have these all over my body?" He turned his head and Spike noticed the bite marks on his neck and shoulder, disappearing into his shirt. "Did you come around my cock because you were missing your daddy, Faithy?"

Faith smirked. "No, I came around your cock cause I was_ thinking_ about Daddy, JR.!"

Penn slammed her head against the wall and leaned into her face. "You know…one of these days, that mouth of yours is gonna write a check your body can't cash, and then what?" He growled in her ear as his face shifted, then ran his fangs along her neck. "Think Daddy'll be there to save ya, Trouble?"

"Penn!" They all jumped at the sound of Darla's angry voice. "Will you please get everyone ready for the party?"

Penn let Faith go and turned to his Grand-Sire. "We _are_ about ready—and don't tell me Nest is waiting, because I happen to know the old geezer is still down in his cellar drinking from his private stock of virgins!"

Darla rolled her eyes. "As if that's any of your business!" She grabbed him by the collar and hauled him right off his feet. "I may have to suffer your very existence because my darling boy decided he needed pets, but don't push me, sweetie," she said and dropped him back to his feet.

Penn blinked at her. He felt his body respond to her beauty and lowered his eyes. She slinked closer and his mouth watered at the decadent picture of sex she portrayed. "What's the matter—cat got your tongue?"she asked, running her hand along his jaw.

He bit back his purr. "No," he whispered, staring into her wicked blue eyes.

Her lips curled up in a knowing smirk and she slapped him lightly on the cheek. "Liar."

He just stared, licking his lips and she laughed. "Don't even think it—I'd chew you up and spit you out. You wouldn't last a month, darling," She turned her back on him, effectively dismissing him.

Penn gaped at her and Spike and Faith chuckled.

Darla narrowed her eyes at them and their chuckles stopped. "Now listen to me, all of you. Tonight is just for our family, but as you all know, next week is the Festival of the Unholy. Members from Clans around the world will be arriving, and I demand that you all be on your best behavior!" She pointed a finger at Faith. "If you cause a riot here—I will stake you myself, no matter what Angelus says; are we clear?"

Faith held up her hands in surrender. "I'll be five by five, I promise."

Darla glared a moment longer. "Just don't give me reason to dust you and then you will be 'five by five' as you put it." She turned to Penn. "I expect _you_ to keep these lunatics in line. You are my boy's first and--unbelievably—brightest!" She rolled her eyes. "So I demand that you make sure they don't embarrass me or Angelus—this is a very important meeting for him and you all need to act accordingly. Understood?"

He nodded. "It would help if Angelus would make an appearance, you know? Once they see him—they settle down."

Darla patted his cheek. "I know, but Angelus is on a mission—he'll be home tonight, so just make sure they don't do anything ridiculous before then, alright?" She raised a brow at Faith as she took in the brunette's attire. "Leather pants…again?" She turned to Penn. "Do take her shopping before the Festival." She started to leave, but turned back. "And make her buy something _besides_ black leather!" Her eyes raked Faith from head to toe. "Go change, and keep that sharp little tongue of yours behind your teeth tonight." She looked around. "Why, Dru, look at you—pretty as a picture, I see." Another eye roll accompanied that statement. "William, come and see me after you have the lunatic dressed, will you?"

Drusilla rushed out. "Do you think so, Grandmummy? I spent all day picking out this dress." She twirled and put her hands up to keep her tiara in place. "And did you see my tiara? Spike says it makes me look like a princess—won't Daddy be pleased?"

Darla counted to ten before she answered. "He'll think it's lovely, precious., Now why don't you go and find the perfect jacket to match that stunning tiara and then, before the party, I'll take you out hunting…how would that be?"

Dru clapped and Darla looked like she wanted to hurl, but she kept her smile plastered on her face until Dru was focused elsewhere. "Spike—my chambers—now!" she demanded and strode past them all without another glance.

Penn couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Darla as she headed down the hall to her rooms. Faith snorted. "Jeez, drool much?" she said as she closed his mouth for him. "I wouldn't let Angelus see you panting after her—he'll dust you as soon as look at you JR."

Darla turned the corner and disappeared, and Penn turned back to Faith with a smirk. "Don't tell me you're worried about me, Faithy? Come on—I'm Angelus' first, and it isn't like he's glued to her bed anymore. His interests lie elsewhere—he's not going to stake me."

Faith laughed. "His interests have always wandered, but he still sticks with her. If he finds out you want to fuck her—he's a possessive bastard!" She shrugged. "Do what you want—I'm just sayin', I see a torture session in your near future if you keep it up."

Ignoring the truth in Faith's words, he pinned her against the wall instead. "And who says I want Darla?"

Faith groaned. "Oh, you wanna fuck someone right now, babe, I can feel it."

"Maybe I wanna fuck you, Trouble—ever thought about that?"

Faith leaped up, wrapped her leather clad legs around his lean waist and ripped his shirt open. "Who's stopping you, JR.?"

He snarled and let her slide down his body before grabbing her hand. "Spike—we're gonna be late—get the rest of the girls ready and meet us downstairs in half an hour." He turned and headed for his bedroom, dragging Faith behind him.

She dug her heels in. "Only a half hour? I'm barely getting warm in a half hour, baby—make it an hour and we got a deal."

"Shut up, Faith," Penn said, squeezing her hand so hard she cried out.

"Ow, hey, watch it, JR." She turned back to Spike and winked. "Well, if Daddy shows—he knows where to find me…"

Spike watched them go and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and that's a message I'm really gonna pass on. Not fancyin' getting' _my_ head ripped off tonight, thank-you very much!" Dru began to cry that Daddy would be mad if Spike lied to him, and he began to furiously rub his temples. "Bloody fan-fucking-tastic!"

"You have to tell him the truth, Spike. Daddy doesn't like secrets." She sobbed, sitting on the floor, tossing clothes aside in twos and threes now, adding to the growing pile next to her. "Everything is so wrong—no perfect jacket—no Daddy…" She began to wail and pull at her clothes.

He grabbed his head, yanking at his hair. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Dru, I'll give him a full report, alright? Every last ridiculous detail—now, will you please stop crying?!"

Her tears dried up instantly and she smiled and tilted her head to the side, listening to the voices only she could hear. "The stars are happy with you, my brave knight. They will smile on you and Daddy won't kill the messenger—not when it's you, my lovely."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever—wouldn't be so sure of that, pet."

She giggled and crooked her finger at him. "Spike, I can't find my perfect princess jacket, and you know how dearly I love to hunt with grand-mum…she's so deliciously wicked…" she said, grinning. She batted her lashes at him. "Will you help me find it?"

He crossed the room to kneel in front of her and cupped her cheek. "Dru, she didn't really mean the 'perfect' jacket, you know that don't you?" He grabbed one from the pile next to her. "Any of these will do, luv."

Her eyes turned golden and she hissed. "Grandmum said perfect!" She shoved him and he fell flat on his rear. "And you know she doesn't tolerate the double talk! None of these are perfect," she said, mood shifting like mercury as tears welled up in her eyes again. "They are all just average." She held up handfuls of clothes. "There is nothing perfect about them! The stars won't find them acceptable and neither will Daddy!" she said and tossed them across the room.

He got up off the floor, kicked her clothes out of his way and sat down on the foot of the bed. "Bloody hell…" he said, rubbing his temples again. "And of course the miserable bastard ain't here to deal with this—no, he's off, probably getting his knob slobbed by some slag, while I have to do the bleedin' babysitting!" He laid back on the bed, knowing that this was going take some time.

Her cries were getting hysterical and he raised his head and pointed at a short Bolero type jacket. "Dru, that black jacket from earlier was perfect. Can you please put that back on so we can go downstairs?"

She grabbed the little coat and tore in half. "It's not perfect!" She threw the shredded fabric at him. "See! NOT perfect! I need just the right jacket to match my tiara. I'm a princess—Daddy's princess, and I must be dressed accordingly."

Spike tossed the now ruined jacket on the floor. "Well, it certainly isn't perfect anymore." He threw an arm over his eyes and sighed, long and loudly. "Yeah, Daddy's Princess. Everything is about Daddy." He opened one eye and watched her hunt for something _perfect _for her daddy. "So where the bloody hell IS Daddy…?"

Just then Darla's voice came from down the hall. "What part of 'my chambers' and 'now' did you NOT understand, William?"

He got up off the bed and groaned. "Hark—our grand-bitch's voice—I'll be back, pet," he said, heading for the door. He turned around. "Dru, please don't piss the old broad off anymore than she already is. You look like a princess in everything, you know that, luv." Her face brightened and he smiled. "Just find a nice jacket and grand-mum can take you hunting, okay?"

"I will, Spike…I'll find the world's most perfect jacket and it will match my Tiara, and then I really will be a princess!"

He shook his head. "Whatever you say, pet," He turned and headed for Darla and Angelus' suites, grumbling all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Crawford St.**

They stood on the balcony. The sound of the surf crashing below soothed her as she stared out into the darkness, looking at the lights of Sunnydale to her right and the inky darkness of the ocean to her left.

She leaned over the balcony railing and inhaled the crisp ocean breeze. "It's beautiful, Angel," she said turning back to him. Her hair blew back from her face and suddenly she giggled and held her arms out as she twirled around and round. "I feel like I'm at the top of the world and I don't want to come down!" she shouted, finally getting dizzy and stumbling against the solid flesh of Angelus' chest. She grinned. "Mmmm, hard…I like how hard you are."

He was hard alright. He laughed at her innocent double entendre. Leaning a hip against the railing, he snaked his hand around her waist and yanked her to him. "Those few extra nips are getting to ya, aren't they?"

She blinked up at him. "It's not the alcohol—" She made a small space between her finger and thumb. "Well, maybe a teensy-weensy bit, but really it's you. I feel like I'm on the edge of this balcony, and I'm wondering if I should jump…"

His eyes held hers as he stroked the soft curve of her cheek. "You are—right here—right now. It's all that matters," he whispered as he guided her between his outstretched legs. "We only live once, Buffy, Do ya wanna live—or just exist?"

She couldn't seem to look away. "I-I…I want you, Angel."

She was so close to giving in. "Then jump, baby. I'll catch you," he murmured and lowered his head to kiss her. The kiss was slow and deep, and Angelus cupped her face as he angled his head. He swirled his tongue into her mouth, sliding it along her own, softly, gently, luring her in with tenderness.

Buffy whimpered and pressed closer. "So good—never knew kissing could be that good."

Angelus was breathing hard. "I can beat that—I can't ever remember being this excited," he admitted, cupping her face and pressing against her again.

Buffy could feel his chest heaving, could feel the thick, hard ridge of his erection pulsing against her belly and she responded in kind. An ache she'd never felt before settled between her thighs, throbbing painfully. "I need you—" she murmured, pulling him down for another toe-curling kiss.

His eyes rolled and he fought to remember his role here. Deciding the plan could still go forth, even if he fucked her tonight, Angelus gave in to his desire. "I know…can't wait anymore," he moaned, and for a moment a frisson of concern raced through him. He'd always been in control. Even when he was deep inside a woman, a part of him had always been removed, unattached and aloof enough to keep his head about him. He just needed to get inside her once—fuck her—then this obsession would lessen. It always did. "You make me feel out of control—wild and I--"

"That's so of the good," she said and pushed him back against the wall of the balcony.

He growled and slid his hand into her hair to hold her still while he devoured her mouth for a few moments before he turned them and pushed her against the wall. He raised her skirt. "Buff, I need to touch you…" he gritted out, sliding his fingers into her panties.

Buffy screamed when he touched her. "OhGod ohGod ohGod!" she panted and let her legs open wider, giving him better access.

He fought to keep from breaking into his demon face. He was shaking, sweating with need. "God, you're so wet, so hot," he groaned, moving his fingers in and out of her as his thumb swirled around her clit.

He hit her hymen just as Buffy threw her head back and cried out in orgasm. His eyes bulged when he felt the proof that no one had been inside her before. "You're a virgin?" he whispered, stroking her slowly now, bringing her down with gentle kisses and tender caresses.

Just then his phone buzzed. He ignored it, but it continued to buzz, until with a low growl he pulled it out of his jacket. "What?"

Darla's voice was furious. "Where the hell ARE you? You're childer are here, and I will not play the nanny to them, Angelus! Do you hear me?"

He was tempted to hang up on her, but resisted the urge. It would only have her scouring the town looking for him. "I'm busy—and you have really bad timing."

"Yes, your mission with the Slayer…and what exactly_ is_ taking so long for you to seduce and drain her, Angelus? Usually, you've accomplished that in a few nights. I know she wants you, so why haven't you done it?"

Buffy was still panting and Angelus kept petting her while he tried to get Darla off the phone. His brows drew down and he turned to the side as he whispered. "It's complicated and I can't talk about it right now—dammit."

"Fine, the chit is there, I get that, but have you forgotten what today is? It's the First day of the Festival. Members of our clan are already here. You should be here—watching over your gaggle of lunatics—not getting your kicks fucking the Slayer!" she hissed.

"I haven't done either—so can you stop yelling?"

Buffy had pulled her skirt down and was starting to fidget. "Maybe I should—do you want me to go?"

"No," he said to her, then averted his head to deal with his sire. "Look, I'll be there. You know that, but can't you entertain the 'kids' until I get there?"

"Surely you're joking right? You cannot possibly expect me to…what? Play chess or perhaps a game of Charades with them until you decide to come home?" She growled. "I adore you, my darling, but not even _I_ love you _that_ much!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck," he muttered. "Fine, but I can't come over right now. It'll be a while. Just try not to let them get into trouble…" He turned his back to Buffy and whispered. "Please…"

Darla rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you WILL make this up to me…and you had _better_ be here before the Festival begins, are we clear?"

He relaxed again and took Buffy's hand. He kissed her knuckles, soothing her worried look. "As crystal. I'll see you soon, then?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Count on it!" Darla snapped and hung up on him. She glanced up to see Spike standing in the doorway. She waved him in and poured herself a glass of wine. "So, how much of that did you hear?"

Spike shrugged. "Enough to know the prick is off shagging the Slayer and probably won't be here tonight."

The wine glass dropped and shattered as she flew across the room to grab him by the neck. "That 'prick' as you call him, is your Sire, boy, and you better learn to talk to your elders with some respect." She grabbed his collar and sent him sailing across the room, to smash into a table, causing the glass lamp and the little knick-knacks on the table to crash to the floor along with Spike.

He sat up, shaking his head, and wiping blood from his lip. "Bloody hell, did ya have to do that?" He got to his feet, shaking pieces of glass from his coat. "You know, maybe if he took care of his responsibilities and didn't slag em off to me, I'd be more respectful!"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. You have a smart mouth, William, you always have." She held up her hand to stop his reply. "That's not the reason I asked you here, so let's just leave this conversation for later. I have a job for you." She poured another glass of wine and then, almost as an afterthought, poured him one too.

Spike clenched his fists and tried not to fidget as she handed him the glass. He waited until she took a sip first and then took a long drink.

Her trilling laughter made his skin crawl. "It's not poison."

He grimaced at the fruity taste of the wine. "Got any Jack Daniels over there?"

Her eyes flashed and Spike backed up a step. "I did NOT invite you here to party with me, you idiot, so just be happy with your wine." She rolled her eyes and looked him up and down. "You simply have no taste, do you?"

He shrugged. "Whatever—just because I don't need all the feathers and fruity drinks you and the—" Her warning growl made him rethink what he was about to say. "Angelus enjoy, doesn't mean I don't have taste." He set his glass down and straightened the collar on his jacket. "I have taste…" He opened his mouth, wiggled his tongue at her and grinned. "See, it's all right there, in me mouth, just the way I like it."

"Imbecile—why do I even suffer your existence?" she said out loud.

"Because your hunk of beefcake likes to play at being Daddy dearest," he muttered to himself, then sighed. "Can we get to the reason you demanded my presence, because Dru's about to have a meltdown back there and I really need to make sure that doesn't bloody well happen."

Darla laughed. "You have spunk—I'll give you that," she said taking another sip of wine. When he remained silent she exhaled. "Fine, I need you to keep an eye on Angelus for me. I want you—"

"You what?!" he interrupted, shaking his head. "Have ya tipped your lid?" He smelled the wine. "Just how much of this slop have you had?"

"Keep it up—I still have chains in the basement—would you care to see them?"

His mouth snapped closed for all of a second, before he exclaimed. "Why do you want _me_ to follow the big ape? Why can't _you_ do that? We all know he won't rip _your_ intestines out and feed 'em to ya if you get caught trailin' him!"

"You'll do this for me Spike, and you'll keep it between us—"

He shook his head again and crossed his arms and gave her a smug smile. "No, I won't…and if ya try and make me—I'll…I'll tell Angelus."

Darla's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you'll do this or else Dru will have a little accident—maybe tonight—maybe tomorrow…" She shrugged. "Maybe next week… I can't say when, but I can promise you, it won't be pretty." She took a sip of her wine and her brow arched. "Honestly, William, think about it. Do you think Angelus could, or even _would,_ save her from me?" Her lips curled up at one corner. "Understand?" she asked, softly.

Spike swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah," he croaked. His eyes trailed up her body. She was beautiful, but…"You're an evil one—all sweet voice and smiles, but a bloody ruthless bitch is what you are…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, William." She sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. "Now sit, because here's what I want you to do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Who was that?" she demanded.

Thinking quickly, Angelus shrugged. "My mother," he replied with a straight face. "She has my nieces and I was supposed to watch them…"

"You're—" Her mouth gaped. "You're kidding right now, aren't you?"

He shook his head and her eyes widened. "You're serious? That was your Mom?" She started to laugh.

He growled and pulled her to him. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you're a grown man, but you babysit and your mom still rides you about it! It's just funny." She narrowed her eyes suddenly. "Look me in the eyes—seriously, that wasn't your girlfriend or anything, was it?"

This time he laughed. "I can honestly tell you…that was NOT my girlfriend." His eyes were wide and honest. In a way—he wasn't lying. Darla was his Sire, not his girlfriend. "She's still really controlling. But this time it was my fault. I knew the kids were gonna be there, but I wanted to see you…"

Her heart soared even as she bit her lip and looked away. "Do you need to go?"

"Not right now," he insisted. "She can watch them for a bit. Hey, I indulge her, but she's kind of a nag. Can we just forget she even called?"

Buffy giggled. "Yeah, but are you sure she's not gonna wig and call you again?"

He sighed and grimaced. "Maybe…depends if one of the kids act up--like I said—a nag, but she's my…parent, so I tolerate her possessiveness." He kissed her gently. "Forgive me for her interruption?"

"There's nothing to forgive," she said, cupping his face. "Most guys would have just blown her off—you're such a sweetie, being there for her and watching your nieces."

He chuckled as he imagined telling 'his mother' about this conversation. "I'll make sure to tell her that…"

He dipped his head to kiss her again as he maneuvered her back into the bedroom. In seconds he had her laid out on his bed. "I knew you'd look perfect there," he whispered as he shrugged off his jacket. He tossed the heavy leather over a chair and began to unbutton his shirt. "Buff, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She could only shake her head as those tingles came back full force, and the ache between her legs began to pulse again.

"You're a bonny lass—really, you take my breath away." He undid the last button and Buffy gaped at the pale beauty of his chest. He slipped his shirt off and stood there, allowing her eyes to travel over his body.

"You're beautiful," she whispered as she admired his sculpted chest and flat, hard belly. Her eyes lingered on the line of hair that trailed from his belly button down and disappeared into the waist of his pants. She licked her lips. "Angel suits you," she said, drinking in his perfect features.

He eased his hands up her legs. "I dinna want to rush this, Buffy…but I can't stop thinking about you and I want you, but we can move as fast or as slow as ye want," he said, lying down next to her, on his side with his head propped in one hand. His other hand spanned the width of her stomach. "I just want to touch you…will ya let me?"

Her eyes were wide as saucers, but she nodded. "I want you, too—I try not to. It's all so overwhelming, but I can't stop." She curled her fingers into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "I think I'll die right now if you don't kiss me, Angel."

He grunted in pleasure as her nails on his skin sent tingles along his spine and his smile lit up his eyes, making them sparkle as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "Aye, you're a real beauty, Buffy," he whispered, lowering his head, until their mouths were an inch apart. "I'm gonna make your body purr…" he said, and then kissed her.

They ate at each other's mouths, kissing so deeply, Angelus felt like she was crawling inside his skin. He groaned when she rubbed her hot little body against him. He settled himself between her legs without ever breaking the kiss. He had to remind himself she was a job. Even if she was, by far, the most enticing assignment he'd had to date. Still she was a means to an end—his ticket to taking out Nest—nothing more!

She mewled and arched up, pressing her heat against his painfully hard cock. "Buffy!" he gasped and pulled back, enjoying the sexual pleasure she was giving him. "You're driving me crazy! I need ta see you."

She ran her hands over the naked muscles of his back, scraping her nails along his rib cage. "I want to see you, too…we have too many clothes on, don't ya think?"

He rose up on his knees to look down at her. Her face was flushed, lips swollen from his kisses and hair fanned across the pillows. She looked like the perfect picture of wicked innocence and he was hooked. "I want to teach you the art of making love, lass. Are you up for it?" He glanced down at his bulging erection. "I am," he teased. He watched her innocent eyes widen and grinned. She was so perfect—he would hate to kill her, because honestly she excited him like no one had since…well ever really.

She giggled and ran her hands up her body. "I want you to show me, Angel. You make me feel all hot and achy—I'm all tingly."

He nodded. "Good." He grasped the hem of her shirt. "Then let's get this off you, alright?"

She sat up and raised her arms and he pulled her shirt up and off. "Beautiful," he breathed, cupping her breasts with his hands. He pushed them together and leaned down to slide his tongue along the cleavage he'd created. "I can't wait to really taste you—all of you," he said, pulling her bra down to expose her pert pink nipples. "Mmmmm," he purred and tongued first one, then the other.

Buffy cradled his head closer. "Oh, God…" she said, arching into his mouth. "Harder—please…harder!"

He wrapped his lips around one taught nipple and began to suck—hard. At the same time his hand made its way to the zipper of her skirt and within seconds he had it unzipped and off. He slid his hands back up her thighs and slipped one hand into her moist panties. "You're like fire—so hot, but wet—so wet…"

He removed his hand and sat back on his haunches. "I have to unbutton my pants, baby—I'm so hard, it hurts."

Buffy opened her eyes lazily. "Mmmhmmm. Please…I want to see you, too."

He shuddered. "Keep that up and I won't be able to wait," he said as he flipped open the first few buttons on his pants. "Aaahh…" He sighed. "That's better," he said, leaning back against the headboard with his legs outstretched. He patted his lap. "Come here, lass…come sit on me and let's 'make out' for a bit, before I show you how your body can really sing, eh?"

Buffy's pulse thundered in her ears as she crawled on her hands and knees to straddle his lap. She moaned as she rested her weight on him; the huge bulge in his leather pants pressed up against her, making her ache even more. She licked her lips nervously, "I-I've never…" she started, but he stopped her with his finger over her lips.

"I know. I'll make your first time an experience you'll never forget," he whispered against her lips. He pulled back to look at her and gently brushed the hair back from her face. "Ssshh—It's okay, I won't do anything you don't want me ta do," he promised. "First, we need to teach you all your five senses, so you can really appreciate making love." He licked his lips. "Buffy, making love isn't just putting it in and jamming it around until someone gets off, baby. It's a feast of all your senses. You should be able to taste, touch, see, smell and hear your lover when they come. That only happens when you experience those senses with them." He gripped her hips and pressed her a bit harder on his cock. "I told you I'm a patient man—not a boy who's so eager to get down your pants, that I can't show you what an amazing experience sex really is…"

Buffy felt all hot and achy. She rocked against his erection. "Is this going to get kinky?"

He growled as his already aching dick threatened to explode. "If you want it to," he teased, adjusting her on his lap. He ran his hands up and down her naked back. "For now I want to teach you about taste. I want you to taste me and experience how good kissing can be."

Buffy frowned. "I already know that."

He shook his head and winked. "No darlin', ya don't know how good kissing can be until you've kissed me."

She raised a brow. "I already have kissed you. Are you saying you weren't trying earlier?"

He gave her that sexy, half smile. "Not at all. But I was a bit rushed then and I have to admit—I was thinking of the 'grand Finale'!" He ran his thumb over her full bottom lip. "Now I find I want to _show_ you how a kiss can be almost as good as sex…are you ready?" he asked and slid his hands up her back to her neck. Buffy nodded and he wound his hands into her hair. "Just taste me—don't touch—just taste…experience me only with your tongue," he murmured and brought her mouth down to his.

He was right. She had no idea how sensual kissing could be. Usually with Riley, it was rushed—a prelude to him pressuring her for the next step. With Angelus, the kiss _was_ the destination and he took his time showing her how erotic a kiss could be.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Buffy pulled back, gasping for breath. Her fingers went to her lips and she stared at him, wide eyed. "That was—wow. I don't—didn't know. That was so—wow."

His smile spread across his face and he licked his lips, savoring her taste. He ran his knuckles down the side of her face in a feather-light caress. "That was taste. Are you ready for touch?"

"Yes, show me," she said, leaning into his touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys, I know that was a smut cliffie, but I already have the smut done for this scene—it was just getting TOO long… :) :) :) Will have that posted ASAP, okay…

So, click the button tell musie how much you love her and she will love me with more ideas!! :) :) Thanks guys! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_To Tame a Demon_

_A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and Vixangel._

_Rating: Definitely M in this chappie._

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, so please don't sue us!_

_**A/N: Hey guys this is un-beta-read by Red, chappie, so any mistakes are mine. I just figured you'd rather read the smut, than worry about the punctuation, because this is a pure PORN chappie!! ALL smut and pretty much no plot…okay??** Okay? This is especially dedicated to the **evil twins**. I love you guys. I believe you two are personally responsible for getting Angelus put up as a character in the Buffy part of this site!! You go, SELS members, unite! lol! ;) :) :) ;)_

_Also: A special thanks to every single one of you who have R&R'd this fic. You guys inspire us to create such a delicious Angelus. Your feedback make us want to write more, so thank you!_

_Okay, now on with the show…_

_xoxo,_

_Jen & Vix_

**Chappie 6**

**The Mansion on Crawford St.: **

He reclined against the big, fluffy pillows on the bed, cupped her face in his big hands and pulled her closer to him. "Feel me," he whispered, inhaling her arousal. "Just let everything go…everything that holds you back…just close your eyes and let it go." He slid his hands into her hair. "I want you to experience nothing, but my hands and my mouth when I touch you."

Buffy leaned into his touch. Closing her eyes, she moaned softly, until a little tingle that said 'vampire' made her eyes snap open. Here eyes darted around the room. "Wait, I—"

He'd felt the shock of awareness too and immediately sought to dull her senses with passion. He kissed her, a deep, tongue mating kiss, that had her breathless in moments. "Just relax lover. Nothing out there is as important as what's happening in here," he soothed.

He pulled her to him and lifted her up, until her breasts were at eye level. He stared, raking his teeth along his bottom lip in hunger as he stared at those perfectly formed mounds. "You're gorgeous," he said, as he flicked his tongue along one of her nipples. "Don't think--just feel my tongue—let my tongue show you touch. Let my hands…" He slid his hands around her back and down to cup her ass. "Give you pleasure—let yourself go, Buff. Let me show you how good it can be…"

"Yessssss," she moaned arching into his hands and mouth. Truthfully, she'd already given in at the first touch of his tongue against her flesh, so to fully relax into his embrace was easy. "Okay," she sighed and snuggled onto him, wanting to be as close as possible.

"I need to—" He groaned, shuddering as she pressed her groin against his aching penis. "Sweet God, Buffy, I can only take so much!" he grunted, lifting her off his lap a bit.

She glanced down to the hard bulge in his pants. "Well, why don't you take them off—that way I can see you too!"

He grinned at the pinkness in her cheeks as she made that brazen request. "You want me to take my pants off?!"

She glanced up at him through her lashes. "Yes," she breathed, giving him a tiny nod and trembling as his hands went to the buttons of his pants. She licked her lips and swallowed as he flipped open a button. He glanced up and her heart began to gallop wildly in her chest when their eyes collided.

He unbuttoned another button, before he paused. "Are you sure, lass?"

"Yes, it's my birthday and usually they suck, but this year—I met you…and I was hoping that maybe…well, maybe, it'd be better this time."

He stopped with the unbuttoning, deciding this might be something worth knowing. He ran his knuckles down her face. "So you don't celebrate your day of birth? Or are you afraid to celebrate?"

She shook her head and gave him a little shrug. "A bit of both I guess. Really, I try to ignore it, because usually something bad happens." She tried to laugh. "Honestly, every birthday has been beyond bad--it's like world ends kinda stuff!"

Stunned that she'd reveal so much, he shook his head and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and brought her down closer to his mouth. "Not tonight," he whispered against her lips. "Tonight your birthday is going to be perfect, baby. Perfect happiness, I promise you."

Buffy sucked in a deep breath and moaned slightly. "I know. I feel it to, that's why I'm sure I'm ready and the only thing I want for my birthday is you." She ran her hands down his lean, hard belly. She fidgeted with the last few buttons of his pants, before raising her eyes to him. "I want to see—show me—all of you."

A slow grin spread across his handsome face. "Then I guess we're skipping right to sight, then, aren't we?" he said as he unbuttoned the final few buttons of his pants. His cock sprung out, large, throbbing and already leaking pre-cum, he couldn't hold back the grunt of satisfaction at finally having it unrestrained from the confines of his pants.

Buffy looked down. "Oh my God!" she murmured. "You're so…big."She inched forward until she was straddling his hips; his penis was now riding up high along her own belly. She went to wrap her hand around it and found she couldn't, he was too wide around. She scooted back and scrunched up her face in a frown. "You'll never fit," she murmured.

He chucked and yanked her forward again, sliding his cock up along the soft folds he felt there. "Yes, "he panted softly. "I will."

Buffy looked down again and giggled as she saw she was pressed right up against his penis and it almost looked like it was hers… "Weird," she said softly.

His brows drew down. "What?" No woman had ever called his cock weird before. "What, do you mean by that?"

Buffy reached down to touch it. It was so soft, yet hard. She raised her eyes and Angelus had to smile at the innocent look of lust he saw there. "Not weird like that—just it looks like it's mine…" She pointed down and shrugged. "It just looked—I dunno, weird for a sec."

He looked down, noticed what she was talking about and gave a short bark of laughter. "You really _are_ a strange, lass!" he murmured, but he was chuckling when he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Oh and by the way…that's a hell of a package, ya got there, baby!"

Buffy laughed. "You make this so easy. Fun—playful and sexy." She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I could fall in love with you—no one has ever made me so aware, yet comfortable with my body."

He stopped. That was what he'd been waiting for, that tiny admission that always heralded his seduction, then destruction of a Slayer. He swallowed. "So you think you could love me?" he purred, flipping her onto her back suddenly. "But I haven't even gotten through half of your senses, lass. That was only taste, a bit of touch and sight…" he slid his hands up to cup her breasts. "We didn't finish touch. Then there's smell…" His thumbs swirled around her nipples as he trailed kisses down her belly. "And sound," he growled, spreading her legs to accommodate his shoulders.

Buffy shifted and began to fidget when he got closer and closer to her center. "Um—well let's skip smell…" she muttered, face flaming in embarrassment.

He glanced up and licked his lips. "Why? You smell wonderful, so sweet and fresh. Like a spring rain—I want to put my tongue out and taste you." He saw her face go even redder and winked. "Oops, I'm going backwards, aren't I? We already did taste…" He gripped her thighs and spread them wide. "He knelt between her outstretched legs. "Well, this will be a bit of all the five senses, then... Taste, touch, sight, smell and hopefully, if I do this right…" He gave her a mischievous grin. "Sound—lot's of sound when you scream my name…"

Buffy shook her head and tried to close her legs. "Oh, God…I can't—this is embarrassing."

"You can—you will," he told her as he lifted one slender leg straight up in the air and placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on her inner thigh. "Trust me, you'll love this."

She opened her eyes and he smiled as he continued to pet her gently, running his hands up and down her legs in a feather-light caress. "Do you trust me?" he asked, settling himself between her outstretched thighs.

Buffy bit her lip. Her body was open and exposed to him, but it felt so right. She nodded. "Yeah, I do," she whispered.

"Good." He sat up on his haunches. "I know you're shy, but you _will_ like this." He gave her his 'charm smile'. "First, we need to get those off you," he said, looking at her panties. "They're sexy, but I want ta see all of you."

Buffy clenched her eyes tightly shut again as he removed her thong and left her bare to his heated gaze. She could almost_ feel_ his eyes on her. "Angel…" she moaned as she felt his hands run up her inner thighs, soft as a butterfly's wing.

"Ssshhh," he whispered. "Just feel…" He stared at her naked sex, for a moment. She was glistening and so wet, his mouth watered. "Beautiful," he breathed and leaned forward to dart his tongue across her swollen clit.

"Oh my God," Buffy cried out, bucking her hips upward, unconsciously seeking more of his mouth and tongue.

He braced a hand against her belly. "Just feel, remember? Relax…let me show you how good my touch can be—how good your taste can be."

Buffy threw an arm over her eyes. "Oh God," she groaned, feeling her face heat up as she heard him inhaling down there. "Stop," she muttered, weakly, but didn't pull away.

"Can't stop—need to taste you. You smell so good…" He hunkered down and lifted her legs up and over his shoulders, her calves trailed down his broad back and he felt her heels digging into his bare flesh. "Mmmm, delicious," he purred and lowered his head.

Equal amounts of arousal, tension and anticipation were pouring off her in waves—she was so innocent, but so interested in him. He shivered, thinking about taking that innocence and bending it to his will. Corrupting her—making her want him, despite herself…that was always the best part.

He used his fingers to open her slick wet folds to his lips and tongue. He trailed his tongue over her, lapping at her gently as he teased her clitoris with soft swirls of his tongue, savoring her sweet taste.

Buffy's head thrashed on the pillow, whimpering in pleasure, as his fingers and tongue touched and tasted her for the first time. It was like he was magical—doing the most amazing things to her body, she could hardly stay still. The deeper his tongue probed, the more she could feel a tension building inside her, and she cried out when she felt one of his fingers slide inside her. "Angel! Yes!"

He could sense her impending release, even if she couldn't and redoubled his efforts. He added another finger, stretching her, groaning slightly when her incredible muscles clenched around his digits. "That's it baby—let it come. You feel it don't you?"

Buffy's hands tangled in his hair, pressing him closer to that spot that was begging for his kiss. "Please," she begged in a strangled whisper.

He obliged her demand and fastened his lips tight around that tiny nub of sensitive nerves and sucked hard, while crooking the two fingers he had inside her up and wriggling them until he found that little bit of tissue inside her channel that would make her orgasm twice as explosive.

Buffy's eyes shot open as her entire body was flooded with a hot, achy feeling. Her belly clenched and she tried to get away from him. It was too intense; almost like she was going to pee. She tugged at his hair. "Wait—no…I'm gonna—"

He knew what she was feeling. "You're not—just relax, lover," he murmured, laying a hand on her belly and keeping her in place.

Buffy's back bowed, her knees clamped around his head and she pressed herself closer to that glorious mouth. "Angelus!" she gasped as her body started tightening, her legs started to tremble and she could feel her body pulsing down there.

He pressed his fingertips against her G-spot with a firmer touch, while suckling her clit. He could feel her inner walls pulsing and bit down on that little nub gently, sending her flying over the edge. He groaned when he felt her body spasm and her hot liquid pleasure flooded his face and into his mouth.

"OhhhGod, Angel! God Angel-Angel-Angel!" she panted, fingers buried in his hair, whimpering as her hips churned wildly against his face. Her sweat dampened golden locks clung to her face and she groaned as another wave of ecstasy hit her full force. He added another finger and Buffy shrieked, her back came completely off the bed. "I'm dying," she cried as she tripped into another orgasm.

He finally released her and brought her down gently by removing his fingers and blowing softly on her heated flesh. She whimpered and he watchedin fascination as her swollen core pulsed before his eyes. "Now that was a feast for the senses, lass," he murmured as he raised his head.

Buffy looked down at him and quickly snapped her eyes closed. His face and chin were soaked from her juices and he was licking his lips, kind of like the cat that ate the cream. "Oh God," she moaned, clutching at the comforter tightly and turning her face away from him.

He wasn't having it and forced her to look at him. "Open your eyes, baby. Look at me," he demanded.

Buffy blinked open heavy lidded eyes. He was smiling that sensual smirk that made her think of sex. "I-that was…" Her words trailed off.

"No need to be shy. You were beautiful. Amazing, really," he said, bringing her legs down, but keeping them spread wide for his viewing pleasure. "Ready for more?" he asked, his grin a bit lascivious now.

She shook her head, unable to even form a coherent thought right then.

He chuckled and moved up her body. "You will be—just wait."

Buffy felt the hard tip of his penis at her entrance and moaned softly. He glanced down at her. "Do you want me, Buffy?" he asked. When she just nodded, he asked again, "Do ye want me, Buffy—open your eyes and tell me, lover."

Wide green eyes met dark chocolate. "Yes," she admitted. "More than anything…"

His smile was triumphant, but Buffy failed to notice that, all she noticed was how sexy he was. How his body seemed to dwarf her own, how big and solid he felt and how hard he was as he began to enter her body, stretching her tight inner walls. She shuddered around him as he pressed deeper inside her.

"It-it hurts," she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders.

He hissed as her nails dug in deep. He could feel her hymen and paused, gathering his control. She was so damned tight; his eyes were rolling in his head. He gritted his teeth and eased forward a bit more, moving his hand between their bodies to play with her still sensitive clitoris.

Buffy gave a soft cry and arched upwards, effectively bringing him in deeper, so that he pushed through her virginity. They both gave a low moan as he slid past that barrier.

He stayed still, letting her adjust to him inside her. "Ssshhh, love," he whispered to her. "I'll make this good for you, I promise."

Buffy blinked back the tears of pain and nodded. Her big green eyes gazed at him so trustingly; Angelus felt a moment of guilt for taking her so soon. He pushed it away—he needed to get the plan under way and the first order of business was making her enthralled with his lovemaking.

"Wasn't the first part good?"

She gave another small nod. "Really good," she said, before turning her head away to hide the flush that was creeping up her neck. "Do you always—talk like this?"

He gave a low husky chuckle. "No, usually I'm a lot nastier," he teased. Then kissed her, putting every ounce of skill he had into that kiss. He felt her relax and her knees came up the grip his hips. "Sex should be fun and satisfying, baby," he said. "Let me show you, okay? Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she breathed. And she did. It was starting to feel better, she was getting used to his size inside her. "It's just you're so big…"

He grinned. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment, lover."

She giggled and then gasped as she felt him slide a bit more into her. "You went deeper! Aren't you…?" She blushed again and bit her lip.

"I'm not even half way in yet, Buff. Just relax…" he soothed, watching her face; she was blinking back tears again. He gathered every bit of control he had and asked, "Do you want to stop?"

"No!" She licked her suddenly dry lips. "I don't want to stop—I—"

Angelus' phone rang and he almost growled out loud. Buffy's eyes flew to his and he closed his own in complete frustration. _'Darla, you got to be kidding me!'_ he thought, already knowing it was his Sire on the other end of that call. He grabbed the phone—hit ignore, then turned it to vibrate.

"Is that your Mom, again?" Buffy asked, glancing away. "O--kay...talk about uncomfortable...Is she going to be like popping out behind bushes too?"

He laughed, but then frowned as he realized that wasn't so funny. Darla really could pop out behind bushes... "No," he said, not sure who he was trying to convince...him or Buffy.

The phone hummed again and she glanced down at it. "Is she going to come here?" She bit her lip. "Do you need to--"

He gritted his teeth and shot the phone a hateful look as he hit ignore again. "No, I don't need to _do_ anything...but you." He rolled his eyes as the phone beeped with a message. "Jeez, told you she was a nag…" he said, by way of explanation and then he kissed her, nibbling at her lips until he felt her body go limp under his again. "I'm sorry, baby." He cupped her face. "Forgive me…again?" She smiled shyly and he kissed her lips. "Now, where were we?" He brushed her hair back and looked deeply into her eyes. "Oh yeah, right about…here."

Buffy felt him give a final deep push and gasped as she was impaled by him completely. Her breathing was shallow, but it didn't hurt as bad anymore. He'd made it so gentle, that now it was just a dull ache and a feeling of being very, very full.

The scent of her virgin blood hit him and Angelus paused. He licked his lips as the sweet nirvana of her scent surrounded him. He rained kisses down on her face and neck; allowing him to gain control of himself and her to adjust to his size. He tasted her flesh, paying special attention to that spot where her blood and pulse, beat so hard and strong. The Slayer blood that rushed there called out to him and his mouth watered as he lapped at her neck, knowing soon, he'd savor that sweet bouquet. He purred softly as he nibbled at that tender flesh, enjoying the swift flood of moisture he felt surround his cock. He bit down gently and groaned when her inner muscles fluttered around him and again she got wetter. _She was made to be mine_, he thought, as he realized how much she liked being bitten. He did it again, a bit harder and this time when she arched into him, he started to move inside her.

Buffy's eyes widened as she felt his hard length sliding in and out of her body. He was biting and sucking at her neck and she gave a little cry as that feeling in her belly uncurled again. Every time he bit her, her body clenched and she felt this wet heat gush forth. "Angel!" she panted and tilted her head to the side, offering her neck, without thought as to what that signified to him.

"Mine," he grumbled, licking at her neck, as he thrust into her, slow—then fast—then slow again. He tried to keep stay disciplined, but he felt both his demon and his orgasm rushing to the front. He buried his face in her neck and struggled to keep them both at bay.

"Yes…" she agreed and her toes curled at being so possessed by this beautiful man.

Angelus had to clench his jaw and resorted to reciting some of the more boring scrolls he'd ever learned to keep from just pounding into her. She felt like wet, hot magic around him. Her sheath rippled with muscles he didn't even know a woman could be blessed with, and it was fast making him lose his infamous control. He thrust into her faster now, his pace getting a bit frantic.

"Buffy—I'm so close," he growled against her neck, groaning when those muscles clamped harder around him. It took every ounce of his willpower he had not to go into demon face and just bite her, so instead he bit down hard with his blunt teeth and just held on as he felt her body go taught and explode around his driving cock.

"Aaangellusss!" she cried, as she was tossed into that chasm of surreal pleasure. Every part of her body tingled and it was radiating from deep within her belly and between her thighs to that spot at her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rode out the waves of release surging through her.

He buried his face in the pillow as he felt his fangs drop. That she'd come from his bite had unleashed his demon and he fought to control it, not letting it come all the way out, as his own orgasm was ripped from him. He gasped for breath he didn't need and clutched at her, pulling her closer to him as he thrust wildly inside her, spilling himself inside her, in a manner that might have embarrassed him, if he hadn't known she'd taken the plunge with him.

When he had himself under control again, he rolled onto his back and carried her pliant body with him. She lay limp and sprawled across his chest. Her face was so peaceful, he grinned as he realized she was asleep. Booze and great sex—a potent combo, one he was positive she wasn't used to. He swept her sweat soaked hair back from her brow and used the moment as an opportunity to study her. She was beautiful, that was for sure, but he'd been with thousands of women—some far more classically beautiful than Buffy. So, what was it about this woman that made him all tingly? Besides her being a Slayer, that is, but even that wasn't it. He'd bedded several Slayers' and none had made him go all hot and aching like this. None had made him lose control of his demon, either. It was something he wasn't sure he wanted to think about…

His phone hummed and Angelus was actually grateful for the distraction. He gently eased Buffy off him, careful not to wake her and rolled over to retrieve his phone. He slipped from the bed and padded naked into the bathroom. After shutting the door, he flipped open the phone. "Is the Hellmouth opening, Darla? Because, I fucking swear you're becoming a nag, if it isn't?"

He heard her swift indrawn breath, then the hiss and held the phone away from his ear, already knowing the litany of curses that were coming and they did…Her screeching voice made his head hurt.

After she'd finished, he chuckled. "Are ya quite through, lover? Or did ya want to insult me great-great grand-parents too?"

Darla laughed. "Imbecile! Why do I love you, again?"

"Because, I make you come lie no one else can," he purred into the phone.

She sighed. "Well there is that…" Her voice took on that breathless quality that usually made him hard as a rock, but right now kind of annoyed him. "You said you'd be home soon—that was almost two hours ago!"

His eyes widened and he was shocked. He hadn't meant to…he shook his head. "I was busy—you remember? The Slayer and getting her to love me, don't you?"

"Angelus I don't care if the Queen of England herself is sucking your cock, right now…you need to excuse yourself and come home. The entire clan is here—except for you!" He could hear the rage in her voice and knew he better get back to the compound. "This is your chance to shine—to show the rest of the clan why YOU should be leader of Aurelious, but what are you doing? Playing bump and grind with a Slayer—seduce her—kill her and get the hell out of there! What seems to be your problem here?"

"I—she's a virgin and she's not ready...She's into me, of course, but she's scared and her senses are more alert than normal." His throat closed up and he had to swallow as he lied to his Sire. He'd never lied to Darla; never needed to. He did what he wanted, but right now—he knew he couldn't tell her that he had the Slayer, sound asleep in his bed like a weak kitten and hadn't killed her. She'd freak—he was too, but hers would be worse!

He pushed that away and lowered his voice as he spoke into the phone. "I'm close though, so don't worry. Have I ever failed?" He didn't wait for an answer. "No, I haven't, so stop checking up on me, Darla. I'm on my way. Just distract them…I know how clever you are, love. I'll be there as soon as I can—promise."

She exhaled loudly. "You WILL be making this up to me tonight…and it may take hours, darling, just so you know…"

He smirked. "Don't I always make it up to you?"

She sighed. "Yes, and if you didn't, well, I wouldn't put up with you at all!" she snapped. "Just take your play-thing home, and get your ass over here before the other members of the Clan realize you're not here, okay?"

"On my way, lover," he said and hung up. He couldn't lose face in front of the rest of the Order. Darla was right—he needed to be there and soon. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get Buffy out of here WITHOUT making it seem like he was dumping her off, and right after sex…

He smiled as he remembered Buffy's own conversation with her friend. Cordelia, or something like that… The girl was expecting her and if he played this right, it would be Buffy's own idea to go home, right now. He started the shower and went out to wake his sleeping beauty.

He ignored the twinge in his stomach that regretted leaving her and refused to look at why that bothered him so much…She was a job, he needed to remember that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, now the next chappie is already being written, but musie wanted to get this little piece of smut out to you…so feed her…tell her how wonderful she is!! lol! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

To Tame a Demon

A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and Vixangel

Rating: M

Disclaimer: We still don't own them.

**_As always, a huge thanks to Red. The worlds best beta! Love ya sweetie._**

**_This chappie is dedicated to Summer and Roxy. You two single handedly made Angelus a choice on the FF site!!! Bravo! Love you guys! Also thank you to all of you who R&R. You really are the beast. Oh and FYI Roxy's story is now on the B/Aus part. There are some great fics there by ChynaFox. As always there are a lot of great writers out there. Esmerada007 and Mackenzie Creations have some beautiful fics too._**

Okay on with the show…

xoxoxo

Jen and Vix

**Chappie 7**

Darla paced in her suite. Her eyes were golden and she clenched her tiny fists, trying to get her anger under control before she went to see The Master. The last thing she wanted was for Nest to suspect that all was not going the way it was supposed to with Angelus and the Slayer.

She marched out of her room and threw open the door to Spike and Drusilla's room.

Spike and Dru's eyes shot to the doorway as the door slammed against the wall. They were naked and mid-way into coital bliss, but upon seeing the rage on Darla's face, they stopped mid thrust…

Dru began to whimper. "Wh-what happened, Grand-mum?"

"Don't call me that! HOW many times do I have to tell you that?"

Spike bit back his growl and rolled off his mate. "Bloody hell, haven't ya ever heard of knocking?"

Darla's face morphed into her demon. "Another peep from you, moron, and it'll be the last thing you ever say!"

Spike pulled the sheet up to cover himself and his dark goddess. "So…what did he do now?" he asked, sitting up and looking for his cigarettes.

No one asked who the 'HE' was—only Angelus got Darla this worked up.

Darla's face was a picture of demonic rage as she stormed into the room. "HE isn't here yet! YOU were supposed to be watching him, remember? What part of 'find him and follow him' was confusing to you, William?"

"The 'I searched the whole bloody town, and still couldn't find him' part," he replied as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Ya gave him that damned amulet, remember?" he said as he stood and stepped into his jeans. He took a long drag of the smoke. "It kinda makes the prick a bit harder to track!" he griped, buttoning his jeans and giving Darla a dirty look.

Darla folded her arms and smirked at the handsome blonde. "Careful, Will, show me some more skin and I might decide I need you in another area…"

His eyes widened and he took two steps back, almost tripping in his haste to get away from her. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but he in no way shape or form wanted to be in her bed. She was cruel and demanding… He grabbed a black T-shirt and shrugged it on. "There—no more skin. Happy?"

She gave a tinkling laugh, but Spike knew how devious she was and waited for the other shoe to drop. Darla rolled her eyes. "Like I was serious? Please—if Angelus were dust—maybe…but he's not, so you're quite safe." She sighed. "Okay, so you couldn't find him this time…but from now on—once he's home—where he goes, you go. Got it?"

Spike took another drag, glad she'd stopped looking at him like a piece of candy. "Do you really have to put me in the middle of your squabble with the lummox?"

Darla waved away the cloud of smoke and raised a brow. "Do we really have to have this conversation, again?" She grabbed the cigarette from him and crushed it in her hand, ignoring the burn it caused. "If I remember correctly, it didn't work out so good for you the last time, now did it?" she asked with a sweet smile, but there was steel underlying that little girl's voice.

"Just checking…" Spike said, as Darla's deadly blue eyes stared daggers at him. "Right then, follow Angelus. I got it."

She cupped his cheek. "I knew you were smarter than you look…" Her face hardened. "Now get your asses ready and downstairs—the Festival's about to start."

She swept across the room, took Dru's hand and dragged the brunette behind her to the closet. "Precious, you looked so lovely in that outfit earlier, but I'm thinking to be a real princess—you should wear this." She held up a long dress with a scooped neckline and elbow length, bell sleeves. The dress was black with shots of silver interwoven in the fabric, making it shimmer and shine. Darla held it up to Dru. "Oh, this is perfect…so lovely, just like you." She gave Dru a little smile. "And since you were so good on our hunt earlier…I thought you deserved a treat." The elder vampire watched and waited until Dru was about to burst. "I thought, since you've been trying so hard, you should sit at the main table with Angelus and me." She petted Dru's hair and it almost look like she really cared. "Would you like that, lovely?"

"Spike too?" she asked.

Darla glanced over at Spike and sighed. "Yes, I suppose."

Drusilla beamed. "Thank you and we will be very good. Won't we, Spike?"

As much as Spike hated Darla, when she treated Dru like this, his resolve to detest her completely melted. His dark goddess lit up like a Christmas tree at her Grand-sire's praise. "Yes, pet. We'll be at our best behavior."

Dru shrieked and clapped her hands. "Yes, we will," she said, looking at Spike. "We will be at the round table with all the knights and queens and our manners will be perfect. And I'll be a princess then." She looked at Darla. "Won't I, Gran—?" She bit her lip and stopped.

Darla rolled her eyes and exhaled. "Fine, you may call me Grand-mum…but just this once, and never…" She gripped Dru's chin. "And I mean it…never call me that in public, okay?"

Dru grinned and grabbed the dress. She spun around in a circle. "Yes, I understand. Thank you, Grand-mummy!" She stopped and hugged the smaller blonde. "I shall be such a beautiful princess and I will make you proud." She stopped and her blue eyes glowed golden. "Daddy will be pleased, won't he?"

Darla looked like she wanted to gag, but she suffered the hug and even patted Drusilla's back before extracting herself. "Yes, he'll be very pleased, precious. Now, go…" She shooed Drusilla away. "Get ready. Tonight is special, so be at your best." Darla turned to leave, noticed Spike's softening gaze and smirked at him. "Don't think I've changed," she snapped. "I'd still just as soon kill you as look at you, so don't give me those puppy dog eyes, William. I expect to see you in less than an hour." With those parting words she strode out of the room.

Spike shook his head. Darla never failed to make his head spin with her rapid mood swings. How Angelus put up with her was beyond his comprehension, but then again—the big poof had a mercurial temper too. He sighed and turned back to Dru. "Well, luv," he said, "The bloody Queen has spoken, so I guess we'll have to have our fun later, hmm?" He came up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and looked at the dress she still clutched. "She may be wicked, but our Grand-Sire does have taste—that's going to look stunning on you, pet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chase Mansion:

Buffy straightened her shoulders and looked up towards the Chase mansion. She rolled her eyes as the curtain in Cordy's window fell back into place.

"Figures," she muttered, not at all surprised her friend had waited up for her.

A few minutes later she walked into Cordy's room, smirking at the brunette, now lying on her huge queen sized bed, pretending to be absorbed in a magazine. "Interesting article, Cordy?" Buffy asked, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Buffy! Hey, I didn't hear you come in. Good night?" Cordy lowered the magazine, an innocent look plastered on her face.

"Yeah, it was great, thanks Cordy, we took a drive— got a hot dog." Buffy shrugged.

"There is NO way a guy with that nice a car took you for a-" at Buffy's raised eyebrow, Cordy scowled and threw her forgotten magazine on the floor. "Okay, so I was looking. Jeez, I heard a car and looked out my window. Since when is that a crime?" Jumping up from the bed, she grabbed Buffy's hands. "Now really, give me the dirt on tall, dark and delicious!"

Buffy let Cordy drag her to the bed and sat down. "God, Cordy. It was just…I mean, I had no intention of going anywhere with him, but it just felt right. It was my birthday, so I'm allowed to do something crazy, right?"

Cordy sat down next to Buffy. "Crazy? Just what did you--?" Her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! You had sex!" she shouted and jumped up to pace back and forth by the bed before sitting back down. "Oh, my god! This is huge! I mean, you only just met him. You wouldn't even sleep with fish-boy, but one night with Mr. Salty Goodness and you're ready?! I SO want details!"

"God, Cordy…breathe it'll help you to ask all your questions."

"Don't tell me not to hype out! This is like so sudden—you need to share!"

A dreamy look spread across Buffy's face as she fell back on the bed. "I don't even know where to start. Gorgeous doesn't even begin to cover how beautiful he is. He's like all kinds of sin wrapped up in one beautiful package."

Cordy smirked and crossed her arms. "Speaking of package?"

"Cordy!" Buffy shouted as she sAt up and blushed. "I'm so not telling you that! But, I will say, I've never felt this way before, not once with Riley or even Ford. It's like....like- he's the one, ya know. We just fit."

Cordy sat down and took Buffy's hands. "Buffy, be careful, he's older than us. I don't want you to get your hopes up and then get your heart ripped out and trampled on by some creep." She searched Buffy's eyes, saw the happiness there and grinned. "Anyway, now the concerned friend bit is done, I so need the details now."

"I told you, I'm not telling you that. Let's just say...he's got absolutely nothing to worry about in that department....At all. Ever. I mean, Jesus, that is one well made body!" Buffy realized she was rambling and looked over at Cordy, who looked a little uncomfortable.

"Okay not that I don't love the over-share, but, I _so_ wasn't even talkin' about that any more. I was kidding when I asked about his package."

"Oh," Buffy whispered, ready to die of embarrassment when Cordy burst into giggles.

"Oh, my god, your face. If I had a camera, you would SO owe me, Slayer. Let's see the big bad vamps be afraid of you now!" Cordy spoke through her laughter, forcing herself to calm down at Buffy's scowl. "Okay, carry on. Oh, and before you start giving me dimensions, I mean the other stuff."

"It was unbelievable, the best night of my life. The stuff he said Cor, that he had never felt this way with anyone before, it was true, it was exactly how I felt. As for him being older, I can only see that as a positive. He sure did know what he was doing." Buffy waited a beat for her last words to sink in and erupted with laughter at the shock on her friend's face.

Shrieking, Cordy grabbed a pillow and threw it towards the Slayer. "You hussy! I can't believe you slept with him. Well, happy birthday to you! How was it? I mean your first time can hurt, even with your Slayer strength, right?"

"I guess, yeah, it hurt a bit, but I really can't remember the pain. I remember pleasure…lots of pleasure and he took his time, he made sure I was okay. He wanted it to be special and it was like everything he did was just for me. Every touch, every kiss, every—"

"Whoa! Okay, enough with the over-share. I'm getting totally jealous and we're bordering TMI!" Cordy interrupted, with a giggle.

"Well, you asked!" Buffy rolled onto her stomach and gave her friend an impish grin. "Let's just say we explored the senses."

"Oooh… sounds totally Kama-Sutra kind of hot. So…when are you seeing him again?"

Buffy bit her lip and looked away. "I, uh, don't really know," she replied trying to ignore Cordelia's skeptical look. "I mean…I didn't ask and plus, I need a little time to officially break up with Riley before I go public with Angel."

"Oh, Buffy, see this is what--?!" Cordy's mouth dropped. "Wait a minute…you're breaking up with fish-boy? For real?" Cordy's dark eyes drilled into Buffy's soft green ones. "Not to be all disbelieving girl here, but I've SO heard this song and dance before. What if tall dark and delicious doesn't call? Is Fish-Boy still history then?"

Buffy's eyes darkened and she fidgeted with Cordelia's soft silk comforter. "Well one thing that's changed is Riley has never hit me before…until last night."

That got Cordy's attention. "He did what?!" Her face took on that determined look, the one that got her the Prom Queen nomination. "I'm gonna kill him!" she growled. "Finn isn't gonna know what hit him! Did you hit him back? Please tell me you did." Cordy was practically talking to herself as she paced her bedroom in a rage.

Buffy sighed. "I defended myself, of course, but can we not get into this, Cor? It's not like I couldn't take it, I_ am_ the Slayer, despite the drugs he's taking…I can take him any day of the week, but it still…it hurt that he tried to make me feel like a victim." Buffy ran her hand over her face, suddenly exhausted. "I think that's the real problem. He can't handle the fact that I'm stronger than he is." She grabbed Cordy's hand, ending the brunettes' pacing. "Cordy, listen to me, I'm not worried about Ri. I told him we needed a break, but after tonight, I realize I need to end it. I don't love him, hell, I don't even like him. Hitting me was just the last straw."

Cordy could tell Buffy was serious and calmed down. A slow smile lit up her face. "Oh and the hunk of beef-cake you went home with tonighthas nothing to do with this sudden revelation?"

Buffy couldn't hold back her grin. "Well, maybe a tad…" Cordelia gave a huge eye roll and Buffy giggled. "Okay, so he has EVERYTHING to do with it. So what? What's the big?"

Cordy shook her head. "No big—hey the way I see it, you're trading in a Station Wagon guy for a Mustang. I was with you, when you told me that the little shit hit you!"

"I never thought of Riley as a Station Wagon—" Cordy scoffed. "Okay, so I did look at him as safe and dependable…" She giggled, holding the pillow to her chest as she laid back and rolled her eyes. "Alright, totally Station Wagon…but Angelus is so different. I feel like myself around him, it's like I can _do_ anything. I don't have to be afraid of who I am. Just a look from Angelus sends my pulse racing. I never get that with Riley, only the dread of what mood he'll be in and if I I'm gonna have to tell him 'no' again."

"You didn't exactly tell Angelus 'no', did ya?" Cordy laughed, glad Buffy was finally seeing the light about Riley.

Buffy looked around Cordy's messy but beautiful bedroom. It was full of designer clothing and accessories. The old Buffy might have been green with jealousy, but now she couldn't find it in her to be that shallow any more. Sure, she sometimes wished she didn't know what went bump in the night, but she liked who she was. She didn't need Riley to feel normal and it was time she did something for herself. "I really mean it this time. I'm through being unhappy, I'm through being stuck. I love my friends, but things aren't right with Riley and they haven't been for a long time."

Cordy nodded. "And you want a clear conscience to get groiny with Angelus again."

"Well, yeah that, too!" Buffy laughed and threw a pillow at Cordy.

"Hey, Slayer strength, no fair!" Cordy shrieked, then chucked the pillow on the bed before crawling under the soft green sheets. "Come on, let's try and get some sleep."

Buffy stood and headed towards the bathroom. "Sure, but I'm gonna grab a quick shower first."

Cordy stopped her before she entered the bathroom. "Buffy? By the way, I'm still gonna kick his ass. No one hits my friend and gets away with it."

Buffy turned in the doorway and smiled. "Right, Cordy, I'll even hold your pom-poms."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nest's compound:

The Festival was in full swing as Angelus made his way to his rooms, careful to avoid any contact with other members of his family. He felt a bit silly, looking around corners, but the last thing he wanted right now was a run-in with Darla. He could hear the revelry coming from the Great Room and hurried even more. The Festival of Souls only happened every two hundred and fifty years. This was to be his first and he needed to make a good impression—having the approval of other Clans would help in his plan to take over Aurelious.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he made it to his rooms without incident. In moments he'd stripped off his clothes…clothes that smelled way too much of Buffy…and shut the door to the shower. The hot water ran down his body and he was hoping it would cleanse him of this ridiculous need for the Slayer—no, not the Slayer—Buffy. He rubbed the shampoo into his hair, giving a soft purr at the feel of his hands massaging his scalp as images of Buffy, naked and riding his cock, flitted through his mind. He felt himself get hard. She'd been more than he'd expected, so sweet and giving, better than he'd ever imagined. His hand drifted down his belly and he gripped himself, stroking gently as the heat of the shower reminded him of Buffy. He groaned and turned his face into the hot spray of water, washing out the shampoo and soap, even as he jerked himself off, cursing the way his body responded so easily to the memory of his immortal enemy.

The door to the shower opened suddenly. "Where the hell have you been?"

Angelus' eyes flew open and he blinked the water and soap out of his eyes. He wasn't surprised to see Darla standing there, but he was a bit stunned he hadn't felt her coming.

Her gaze drifted down his muscular body and focused on the hand holding his erection. "Is that for me, or your little Slayer?"

"Does it matter?" he murmured, letting go of his cock and running his hands through hair, rinsing out the rest of the shampoo. He turned his back to the hot water and tipped his head back, rinsing his hair, while letting her look her fill.

Darla licked her lips at the decadent picture of wet, naked sex he portrayed. His penis rose up from his body, riding high and hard on his belly. He was so beautiful and sexy, she couldn't resist. She quickly disrobed and joined him. "No, but don't think the shower can wash her off you." She curled her small body around his, rubbing against him like a cat in heat. "I can smell the bitch all over you."

His eyes narrowed at her as she stroked him. "You knew I was going to sleep with her—don't act the shrew now, lover."

Darla ran her hands over his chest and down his belly. "And you think because I knew—that I was happy with it?" She growled and her face shifted. "I'm really not, sugar." She leaned up on her toes and nipped at his neck.

He growled. "Well, talk to your Master then, he's the one who sent me on the mission."

"Like you didn't want it?" She glared at him. "You wanted this—don't blame Nest, Angelus. He's NEVER controlled you! If you didn't want to do it, we both know you wouldn't have."

He shrugged. "Whatever—she's an interesting distraction. One I've thrown myself into full throttle…" A slow lazy grin spread across his face—if Darla only knew how deeply he'd been in, he thought as he remembered Buffy's innocent passion. "Stop bitching about it. I have the little dove right where I want her," he said.

Darla reached her hand down and gripped him. He groaned and leaned his head back against the tiles of the shower. Darla did know how to turn him on—he guessed two hundred and fifty years of sex kind of made that a given. "Is she dead, then?"

He grunted as she stroked him. "No. She's more…experienced than the…" He growled when her other hand began to play with his testicles, using all her skills as a courtesan and her two hundred and fifty years experience with his body to make him groan. "Fuck, Darla…how can I think straight with you doing that?" He grabbed her hands. "Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. One hand grabbed his cock and angled him so she could mount him. "Not. I don't care—maybe later you can tell me, but right now—I just need you," she murmured and plunged herself down upon him.

Angelus turned them and pushed her against the wall. Relieved she'd chosen to fuck, rather than talk. He couldn't explain his reticence to kill Buffy and he didn't want to—at least not with Darla. He pounded into her, making her scream and, more importantly, forget her many questions that he had no answers to. She came quickly and he pushed her off him without seeking his own release.

"Happy now?" he muttered, grabbing the soap again and washing his body.

Darla was stunned. "But you didn't…?"

"No. I didn't—not in the mood," he said with a shrug. He rinsed himself and turned off the water, before stepping from the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and gave her a hard look. "Don't question me again or that will be the last time you feel me inside you. You're my Sire—I stay with you because you make me feel…even if it is rage and lust…at least it's something." He tossed her a towel. "Your jealousy is annoying at best…keep it up, and I'll find someone else, I promise you."

Darla watched him leave. To say she was shocked would be putting it mildly. He'd used her body against herself and she'd let him. Her eyes narrowed as she wrapped the towel around her petite frame. Angelus was lying to her, she was sure of it. His little obsessions, she'd allow, but this felt different and Darla was determined to put a stop to it, before it affected her lover more than it had already. She had to find out what was happening between Angelus and the Slayer. She'd kill the little bitch herself if she thought she could take him away from her-hell, as a matter of fact, she'd dust Angelus before she'd allow him to leave her. If she couldn't have him, she'd be damned if she'd allow him to leave her--and for a Slayer, of all things!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later:

Pushing aside his lingering aversion to their tryst in the shower, Angelus plastered on his most charming smile as he and Darla joined the party. He was clever and courteous, following Darla's lead as she mingled. He smiled and made witty small talk as she introduced him to the Masters' who could benefit him in his quest to take over the Aurelious Clan. He played the part of attentive lover, despite the fact that her barging in on him and demanding sex had left a bad taste in his mouth. He played the female clan leaders like fine-tuned instruments, teasing them, giving them smoldering looks that promised the most wicked pleasure imaginable.

With the men, he was strong and confident, arrogant even, showing them the dark side of his demon, that particular wickedness that would make him the perfect leader of Aurelious. He'd even managed to make Drusilla an asset. At dinner, he'd kept the dark haired lunatic completely under his control—only letting her speak freely when she'd had a 'vision'. Everyone leaned forward to listen when Dru began to hum and sway.

She raised her arms and smiled a dreamy smile before her eyes snapped open and she giggled. "Daddy, you will be the King. The King of everything….everyone will love you." She batted her lashes at him. "Everyone already does love you, my Angel."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Can a bloke get a real drink around here? If I'm gonna have ta listen to this all night, I'm gonna need something stronger than wine!"

"You are the lion…craving the lamb…but she will be your weakness, Daddy…No, no, no…the lamb will consume the lion…" Angelus had immediately shut her up, but amazingly, the lunatic had furthered him in his quest, as many of the other Clans had complimented Angelus on his decision to turn a seer…even if she was a bit off!

Spike snickered at that. "Now I'd pay good hard dosh ta see that—the mighty lion being gobbled up by the little blond lamb—her name wouldn't happen to be—"

Under the table Darla stabbed him in the leg with her knife. "Finish that thought and you'll be greeting the sun tomorrow, I promise," she hissed.

Angelus wasn't paying attention. He was beginning to think Dru might be right. Buffy might be the ruin of him. He needed to prove to himself she was nothing more than a job. He looked across the room and his eyes landed on his wildcat childe, Faith. He was feeling restless and Faith was just what he needed to forget the little blond Slayer.

He stood up. "If you'd all excuse me—I see a childe I've been neglecting lately…" He winked at the other Masters at the table. "You know how they need to be brought to heel—or in Faith's case—to her knees, every now and then." His dark eyes met Darla's, daring her to try and stop him. A slow smile spread across his face when she looked away. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Don't wait up for me, lover—I might be a while." And with that he made a bee-line straight for Faith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With no idea she'd become the object of Darla's rage and the interest of several pairs of eyes in the room, Faith meandered through the crowd. The blood and wine were flowing tonight. She spotted Spike, trying to drag Petra away from the Virgin bar. Faith chuckled. She'd already partaken, but the novelty of young girls and men chained to the long bar with needles and tubes coming out of them had worn off. She needed something more…dangerous. Her eyes had just found Penn when her body started to tingle. Angelus was close—she could feel him.

He moved behind her and a large hand rested on her belly as he whispered in her ear. "So I heard you caused quite a riot on the plane earlier?"

She bit back the moan his presence caused. She hated he had such an effect on her when he didn't give a shit about her. "It was nothing—just a little massacre." She turned, looped her arms around his neck and met the bold dark eyes of her Sire. "Not like you haven't done worse—so don't ride me about it."

"I'll ride you anytime I please—you're mine, remember?" Then he smiled and ran his knuckles down her cheek to her throat, wrapping a hand around her slender neck. He leaned down and placed a wet kiss on her jugular. "Didn't I ask you NOT to make a scene…?" he murmured against her flesh.

Faith licked her lips. He was so damned sexy, her body clenched with lust for him. "Whatever—it wasn't a thing. It was five by five when we left."

He leaned down to bite her ear lobe. "Because of Penn--he cleaned up the mess."

"Yeah…" Faith made a small mm-mm-mm…sound, taunting him by pulling away. "He did. Penn, does clean up real…well."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Angelus smirked. He'd been in a foul mood earlier—Darla and her jealousy—Buffy and her seemingly endless control over his body and mind. He couldn't understand it, but Faith was just what he needed. She wasn't soft and sweet and she wasn't demanding—she was pure lust and she'd been his favorite for many years. Judging from the rock hard erection he had going on right now, she still got to him. Maybe it was because she was supposed to be a Slayer. Whatever the reason, right now he wanted her. She was the antithesis of Buffy and just what he needed to get the little blond out of his mind.

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, turning it and laving her wrist with his tongue before placing a kiss there. "Yeah, Penn handled more than the situation, didn't he, baby?" He pressed his hips against her, letting her feel how hard he was. "What else did he, uh…handle?"

Lust raced like fire through her veins and Faith couldn't contain a moan. "Nothing you've shown any interest in anymore," she panted, hating him as much as she desired and loved him. "What, Angel? Someone else wants me and now you're marking your territory. Are you gonna piss on me, too?"

He wrinkled his nose up in distaste at that. "Not that far, baby, but just because I haven't shown an interest lately, doesn't mean you don't belong to me!" he snapped, grabbing a fistful of hair and jerking her head back. He licked her throat. "When I want you to move on…I'll tell you."

Excitement joined the lust and her head started to swim at the heady combination, but she fought for self control. "So, you'd just let me rot on the shelf until you decide you want me again? Is that it? You had your kicks with me, Angelus. You took everything I had and then left me aching for you…" Her eyes flashed golden and she pushed him away. "You can just fuck off if you think I want to spend my un-life waiting for you to make an appearance in my bedroom!"

Angelus' eyes went gold, too, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "I've always loved your fire, Faithy…so do you wanna fight or fuck? Cause right now I'm up for both!" He slid his hands up her rib cage and under her top, "Knowing you it's both…" he purred as he cupped the firm mounds of her breasts. "Mmmmm….I've missed these." He licked the side of her neck as his hands went to her hips and ground his erection against her.

Faith was fighting the lust she had for him. "Stop it—you're an asshole and I'm tired of waiting for you to finally notice me again."

"Well, baby, your wait is over, 'cause Daddy's home," he growled and dragged her behind him as he headed out of the great hall and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Faith struggled for a few seconds, but gave in…after all, this was what she'd hoped for when she fucked Penn to begin with—even if it had become more than just a fuck…she couldn't ignore her need for her Sire. He made her feel pain, pleasure and everything in between in a way no other ever had--or maybe, ever would.

She glanced around the room, but missed the man sitting in the corner, his bright blue eyes flashing gold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penn watched his Sire take Faith upstairs to his bedroom. He had no doubt what was about to happen. He slammed his drink on the table and suppressed a growl. "God dammit!"

"It hurts doesn't it? Watching him choose another…" a soft voice purred in his ear.

Penn's eyes widened and he turned to find Darla standing there, dressed to the nines in a low cut red dress that hugged her tiny body like a second skin. "I…" His mouth went dry and his mind went numb as his cock jumped to attention.

She put her hands on his shoulders and her lower lip jutted out. "I've learned to live with it. It's that or let him go, and I can't seem to do that. Maybe, you could help me with that..." Her big blue eyes filled with false tears. "Maybe you could help me with my problem and I can help you with yours, hmm?" she asked as her hand slid between his thighs to cup his erection.

Penn's jaw dropped and he gasped. Darla giggled. "You need to stop being so transparent, sweetie. If I wasn't already aware of your crush—your reaction right now would be as good as taking out an ad in the newspapers!"

Penn turned away, but Darla pressed closer. "I can give you what you want…and maybe you can help me get over him," she purred, taking a little bite of his earlobe.

"Stop," he gasped, pulling his head away from her and the temptation she represented.

Darla knew what Angelus was doing right now, and though she had gotten used to it…it still chafed her pride that he turned to so many others. Penn wanted her—maybe it was time to use this sexy little ace in the hole. "He makes a fool out of me. You think I don't know what the others say?" She bit her lip and gave him the look that had led thousands of men to their deaths. "I know you want me…" She ran her hand up and down his thigh. "I can give you what you ache for, baby…" She batted her lashes as him and cupped his face. "But first, I need you to do a little job for me, okay?"

He was lost in those eyes. She lowered her head and kissed him. Penn moaned deeply. The taste of her…it was better than he'd dreamed. He ran a hand through her hair and pulled her closer.

Darla almost laughed in triumph. She kissed him with every ounce of skill she possessed, then pulled back and patted his cheek. "It's not really all that much," she said, her lower lip forming a small pout. "I just need you to tell me when Angelus meets up with the Slayer and how long they stay together." She smiled and kissed him again, nipping at his lips. "You can do that for me, can't you?"

Penn frowned. This mission smacked of jealousy, but he wanted her, wanted her enough to overlook her motives. "You just want me to watch him because you're jealous."

Darla leaned forward and bit his earlobe gently. "I want you to watch him because he was supposed to kill the Slayer—if he's actually falling for the chit, do you really think he should be the next leader of Aurelious?" She ran her hand down his face. "Maybe that honor should fall to his next in line—with me behind you…anything can happen."

Penn studied her intently. Darla had never showed any interest in leaving Angelus, no matter how many lovers he took. He knew there was more to this than met the eye, but at worst she was trying to use him to make Angelus jealous, at worst she wanted his help in dusting his sire…either way, he needed to keep an eye on her. And if he got to finally sleep with her—well, that was just a fringe benefit he'd be a fool to turn down. "I'll do it," he said softly, wrapping a hand around her neck and pulling her down for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the room:

Nest watched his childer and great-grand-childer as they played their games. His eyes narrowed as he took in Angelus' agitation and Darla's obvious jealousy. He signaled for Luke to come to him.

"Yes, Master?"

"Find out what happened tonight between Angelus and the Slayer. I'm getting the feeling he didn't kill her and I want to know why." He chuckled. "Maybe he's finally met his match, and if that's the case—I want to know about it."

"And you will, Master," Luke said and turned to leave.

Nest grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Quietly, Luke. I want you to observe and report to me and me only. If Angelus is becoming obsessed with the Slayer—I want to know about it before the Festival is over."

Luke nodded. "As you wish."

Nest chuckled as his childe left. Was Angelus actually foolish enough to ruin his chances at becoming the leader of the Order by becoming involved with the Slayer? He'd heard this Buffy Summers was different—just HOW different would remain to be seen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus left Faith lying naked and sated in bed. She was passed out from the sex and bit of B&D they'd indulged in. Normally he'd be satisfied and wouldn't leave her bed for days, but he felt restless. She hadn't gotten the little Slayer off his mind like he'd hoped. Damn it! What the fuck was happening to him? He hadn't even spent two hours with Faith, and he yet he still wanted something else. He sighed and gave in to his need. He wanted Buffy. He tossed on his shirt, not bothering to button it, and crept out of Faith's room and bumped right into Spike.

Spike chuckled and pulled out a cigarette. He handed Angelus one, lit them both and inhaled long and hard. "Mmmm…nothing like a smoke after great sex, right?"

Angelus took a drag and ignored him. The sex with Faith had been great—but not spectacular. Not like it was with Buffy.

Spike noticed the older vampire's scowl. "Well, either Faith isn't half the wild-thing she used to be..and judging by the looks of ya, she still is…" He noted the bite marks on Angelus' neck and the scratches on his chest. "Or you've got another bint on your mind." Spike put an arm around Angelus' shoulders. "Listen, your bit—uh sire wants me to follow you and the Slayer. If it's her that's got you all full of blood and lust and need, Sire—you either better kill the bitch fast and get rid of your obsession, or you better be prepared for the full force of Darla's fury, when she finds out you've gone and fallen for the Slayer."

Angelus's eyes bulged and he gasped, coughing like he was choking. "Fallen for…? Where the fuck did you get that idea?" he snapped, cuffing Spike upside the head. "Just because you have that capacity—don't give it to me too, Spike. I'm incapable…she's just the most amazing sex I've ever had—that's it. Nothing more!" He shoved Spike out of his way with a growl. "Me in love…and with a Slayer…you're crazy!" Angelus growled as he headed down the hall to his rooms.

Spike watched him go and smirked. "Not crazy—just recognize that look, mate. You got it bad—you just don't know it." Spike chuckled. "Oh, this is going to be a bloody good show when this whole drama hits the proverbial fan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, I know there wasn't any B/A action in this chappie, but as you know this fic is also about Angelus' journey to discovering he can love…Promise lots and lots of yummy Buffy/Angelus action next chappie okay?**

**Now feed musie please, she's been a real stingy Be-atch lately. Seriously guys she abandoned me last week, but then again I had a HUGE amount of RL drama the last couple weeks. Thanks for all the support and patience too. Try and get the next chappie out a lot sooner...okay? Now please feed musie--she's a greedy you know what?! :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_To Tame a Demon_

_A Fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and Vixangel_

_Rating a definite M_

_Disclaimer: Sorry, we don't own them._

_A/N: As always thanks to our magnificent beta Red. Love ya, sweetie. AND to Vix, my partner in this fic; you inspire me girly and I love ya! *hugs*_

_Okay I want to take the time to thank all of you who've reviewed this fic… I know I've been a total SLACKER on the reply thing. I'm sorry--it's just I'm working on SO many fics right now. Responding is sometimes hard to do while I'm trying to update 4 stories and deal with my kids and real life. Sorry if I didn't write and say thanks, but I DO appreciate your reviews! :) :) :) _

_Okay, if I know you're names or if it's on your profile—I'll use your real name and not your profile name. _

_On to the gratitude… I want to send a HUGE thank you to all of you who follow this fic, and ALL my others too. You make me want to write and you TOTALLY ROCK! So, I want to dedicate this chappie to all of you: Alucard's-Master, angel1969, angelslayer69, __annekebb4ever,bebe2580, Beefxx, booths girl, darkslayer88, FirstHeartBroken, FragileHeart-BALove, kakuya, kissin concern, michebabyblue, , n2elephants, nordlys, raginspuffyh8ter, riencrz, sakurablosson777, sesshyssister, tinkerbell1388, tracy, xan-merick, Itachan (blue-temptress), Abby, Roxy, Summer S. & Summer Leah, Amanda, Diana, Hanna, Jenni, Lia, Kate, Mac, Tracy (Esmerada007), poppy, Gia, trinity, Cassie, Jennifer, Tammy, Kelli, Tessa, Taz, Christy, Zoe, Faith, Michelle, Em, Elaine, Mara, Vivieene, Brandi, Kristen, Jeanne, Kimberly, Liz and last but not least, Sarah—my partner in Awakening and my favorite Sugar Girl!! I love ALL of you and thank you, thank you, thank you for all your support!! Musie loves you! ;) :) :) _

_Okay now on with the show…_

_xoxo, _

_Jen (Angel's blue eyed girl)_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chappie 8**

**The Compound:**

Angelus paced the length of his and Darla's bedroom. He needed to get out of here. He had no desire to deal with his jealous Sire again. The sun was rising and the Festival was winding down. He could hear the guests going to their rooms to sleep through the day. That meant Darla would be coming upstairs too…and soon. He grabbed his jacket, his toiletries and a change of clothes and headed for the garage, making sure he wasn't followed. After Spike's little warning last night, he knew the blond vampire would let him know if he was following him, but Angelus wouldn't put it past Darla to try and get Penn to trail him too. Especially since Penn had a thing for her. His childe was fiercely loyal, but Angelus was well aware of how exquisitely convincing Darla could be when she put her mind (and body) to it. He'd have to have a chat with Penn and remind his first 'born' where his loyalties needed to lie.

He sighed with relief when he made it to the garage undetected. The sun had now fully risen, but that didn't bother him—thanks to Lilah and her Law firm's obsession with him, the Mustang was outfitted with a special glass—necro tempered—that allowed sunshine in, while keeping it's deadly rays from turning him to dust. The brunette lawyer had given him the contact and paid to have his car re-fitted a few days before he'd left L.A. for Sunnydale. He still wasn't sure why the Law Firm was so interested in him, but whatever they wanted, Angelus knew a bribe when he saw it and he wasn't for sale, nor would he ever be their lackey. It just wasn't his style, but if they wanted to give him presents that made him harder to dust…well, he was all for that.

He climbed into the car, chuckling as he remembered Lilah's fury when he'd decided to accept only the car and not the other 'generous' offer of her naked body. She might be fun to break, but he just didn't have the time or the inclination to climb into bed with an evil law firm that had an agenda for him…_especially_ one that he wasn't aware of. He reminded himself to call his people in L.A. and see if they'd learned anything new on Wolfram & Hart, but right now he was only interested in getting the hell out of here—_before_ his Sire discovered him.

Darla was going to royally pissed when she realized he was gone and he was in no mood to listen to the bitch session he would suffer if she caught him leaving. He clicked the garage door opening and slowly cruised out, looking left then right—he smirked, coast was clear. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses, gunned the engine and laughed as the tires squealed in a burn out as he sped off down the long drive of the compound.

Angelus flew up the winding hill that lead to the mansion, taking turns at death-defying speeds as his mind drifted to Buffy. He wanted to see her and he was reminded he needed to get the glass installed in every room of his new home. He wanted his Slayer to be able to come to his house during the day and not wonder why EVERY dark drape in the house was covering a window. He might as well wear a tattoo on his forehead that said 'Vampire'! Plus, he liked looking at and being in the sun. It made him feel like he was invincible, knowing those rays should kill him, but behind this glass he was safe. He glanced at the clock and resisted for about a minute, before flipping open his cell phone and calling Buffy. She didn't answer, but it was barely seven a.m. and he realized she was might still asleep or getting ready for school.

Her voicemail picked up. "Hello lover…" he murmured after the beep. "Mmmmm, it's good to hear your voice first thing in the morning—even if it is your answering machine. I guess you're still sleeping—or maybe in the shower. Now that's a visual…" He gave a soft growl, then sighed and abandoned the thought. No need to get all worked up when she wasn't there with him. "I know it's early, but I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you." He turned up the long drive that led to the mansion, unsure how much to say. He decided with the truth. "Truth is Buffy, I haven't been able ta get ya out of me mind ever since last night." A part of him was worried at just how true that was, but he pushed that aside. He needed her hooked, the sweeter he was—the better.

"I miss ya, sweet bonnie Buffy. Call me, or better yet, come by the mansion," he said as he parked the Mustang in his garage. "I'll leave the door unlocked, just in case I'm asleep." He grinned and his voice got even huskier. "Maybe you can wake me up….with a kiss." He paused for a minute. "I'll be waiting, so come by after you get out of class," he whispered before he clicked off.

He leaned his head back against the seat, and willed the hard-on that was raging in his pants to go away. He had no doubt she'd show—she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her and just then, his mind went back to Spike's words last night…He swallowed and his stomach churned. Was it true? Was he really starting to have…_feelings _for her? She was affecting him like no other had before, that was for sure and he tried to tell himself it was because she was his 'type'...but so had almost every other Slayer he'd ever seduced and exterminated. It had driven Darla crazy, as a matter of fact, that every blond, tiny Slayer had eventually caught his attention.

No, it was more than Buffy being his 'type', and more than just the sex, too. It was something he couldn't put his finger on, but it was there just the same. There was a certain quality about her that made him all…tingly. He pushed the confusing thoughts away and got out of the car. What the fuck was wrong with him?! He had to stay focused, not mooning after Buffy. He was finally exactly where he needed to be to take over Aurelious and one slip, could very well be his last. Buffy was becoming a distraction he didn't need—or worse—a weapon to be used against him.

Heinrich Nest was a crafty old bastard and he had no doubt the prick would gut Buffy in front of him if he thought it would hurt him. He'd upped the ante in the game between them last night by charming so many of the other Clan leaders over to his side. Several had openly voiced their approval of his bid to be next in line, rather than Luke, and Angelus was sure that when 'Old bat Face' found out, he was going to be seriously pissed off, so he had to either complete this mission and take Buffy out of the game—or he had to kill Nest.

He slammed the car door with more force than he intended as he tried to ignore the strange quiver that the thought of killing Buffy caused in his belly, he'd rather kill Nest. But that thought also brought with it a churning in his gut. Not because he actually held any affection for the old bastard. No, the churning was more along the lines of HOW would the other Clans react to such an aggressive move on his part. He could win everything or he could be the most hunted Vampire in the world. With a sigh, Angelus realized killing Nest now would earn him a death warrant. What he needed was more time. He needed to stall Nest's plan while he was swaying the other Clan Leaders to his side. He could do it, but he had to come up with a plan to make Nest think he was still intending to kill Buffy. He felt a bit sick as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. What he was about to do could make or break him—but he was excited too, and it was because of one petite girl. Buffy had come into his un-life and turned it upside down, but for the first time in what seemed like forever…Angelus felt alive again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darla was livid. Angelus had left. At first she'd thought he was still with Faith, but when she'd gone to retrieve her errant lover, she'd discovered that he'd snuck off like some thief in the—well, daylight! Damn that new glass he'd had put in his car! She'd loved it at first, since it had been so very, very long since she'd seen the sun, but now she wished like hell he'd never put it in. She could just imagine his smirk as he drove off in the sunshine—it was too much, and with a snarl she headed for Penn's room.

The door slammed into the wall. "Get up," she snarled.

Penn had just barely fallen asleep, but he immediately sat up when she strode into his room. He ran a hand over his face as the sheet pooled at his waist, exposing his naked, well muscled chest. "Darla, what the—?"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Angelus left. He's not with Faith. His car is gone and he just took off without saying anything to me." She paced, shaking with fury. "The bastard! Why is he doing this to me?" she raged before she remembered that Penn responded better to vulnerability than anger. She stopped pacing and gave him her 'little girl lost' look. "I've given him everything…" she said her voice soft and breathless. "Yet he continues to treat me like an old shoe he likes to slip into every now and then—until something he wants more comes along and he abandons me again." She blinked, forcing tears to well up.

Penn was devoted to Angelus, but to see Darla looking so hurt floored him and infuriated him at the same time. WHY would Angelus want any other woman when he had such a beguiling creature in his bed? He wasn't totally fooled though, because he knew Darla—she was NEVER this vulnerable, but the fact that she could play the victim so perfectly turned him on and he desperately wanted to see that look on her face when he fucked her. "Darla, you know how he is—he's been doing this for over 200 years…He's never gonna change."

Darla sighed and took a step closer. "I know," she whispered, allowing the tears to trail down her face. She barely bit back a sly grin at the furious, yet smitten look on Penn's handsome face. "But I don't think I can take his infidelities anymore." Her eyes slid down his body and rested on his belly and the evidence of his desire for her. "I think it's time I tried something—someone new, don't you?" she asked as she came to stand directly in front of him and let her dress slide to the floor.

Penn swallowed hard at the sight of her naked body. Angelus might want to stake him for what he was about to do, but for the life of him, Penn couldn't resist. She looked so beautiful and sad…and he wanted her—had for a long time. He took her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his hand in her hair and yanking her head back. As well as she played the victim, she didn't want gentle (they'd all seen how Angelus treated her) and Penn knew she liked it rough. He nipped at her neck with blunt teeth as his hands roamed over the body he'd ached to touch for so long.

"He may dust me for this, but fuck it—you only live once, right?" he asked with a wink before he kissed Darla—hard.

Darla couldn't stop her girlish laugh as she kissed him back and silently agreed (hoped) that this act would drive Angelus crazy with jealousy. If Penn got staked, well that would be a loss for the Clan, but if it got her Angelus back, Darla really didn't care. And if it didn't…then she had a new lover that would be loyal to her and tell her everything her recalcitrant childe was really up to…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunnydale University:**

Buffy barely made it through her classes. His message was the first thing she'd heard that morning and she'd replayed it over and over and over again, lost in the magic of that incredibly sexy voice. She was discreetly trying to listen to it again in her Psychology class when Cordy nudged her.

"You know if Dr. Walsh sees you on that, she's gonna do, the major wig, don't you?"

Buffy sighed and closed the phone. "I know, it's just…"

"What, did tall, dark and dreamy leave you a message already?"

A deliriously happy smile lit up Buffy's face as she nodded.

Just then the bell rang and students began to gather their things to go. Buffy had barely stood when Cordy grabbed her arm. "No way! You SO don't think you're getting out of here without letting me hear the message that's been making you look like a love sick puppy all day, do you?" The cheerleader frowned. "I mean, it's not—dirty or anything, is it?" Then she grinned, "Oh, who am I kidding, as long as he doesn't give details—I so want to hear it!"

Giggling Buffy dialed her voicemail and hit the password before handing Cordelia the phone. Cordy's eyes widened as she listened and the brunette couldn't help the small sigh that came out listening to Angelus' voice. "Wow!" she said, handing Buffy back the phone. "You know, if he wasn't already rich…he could make a fortune on one of those-nine seven six- hot hunk- lines!" Cordelia said with a huge, wicked smile.

Buffy laughed, and then gave a deep sigh. "I know, doesn't he have the hottest voice? I could barely concentrate all day. All I could think about was him—waiting for me."

Cordelia grabbed her arm, halting her in the middle of the quad. "Wait a minute…are you going?" Buffy bit her lip and her face slowly turned red as she avoided her best friend's eyes. "Now?"

Buffy suddenly found her feet very interesting. "I—well—he really sounded like he—"

"Oh, my God, you are!" Cordy interrupted. "You're going up there to get groiny with him again, aren't you?" Without waiting for an answer C.C carried on, full steam ahead. "In broad daylight _and_ I might add...without a drop of booze in you this time!" Buffy's face got redder and she tried to put her hand over Cordy's mouth, but Queen C was having none of it, and avoided the Slayer's attempt to quiet her. "What happened to, 'I really need to break up with Riley first'?" she teased, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

Buffy shook her head and sighed. "I don't know—I-I've never felt like this before and I don't think I ever will," she admitted as she ran a hand through her hair and sat down on a bench. "But, I don't want to hurt Riley either. I mean, don't you think it would be like majorly un-cool to let him find out about me and Angel from anyone but me?" Buffy stared off into space for a minute before turning back to Cordelia, who had sat down next to her. "What do you think I should do?"

Cordelia studied her for a minute. "Look, Buffy, I can't tell you what to do, but I know if I had a guy that looked like that, left me sweet, sexy messages first thing on the morning after _and_ had a house at the top of the Crest….I wouldn't be worried about hurting the feelings of some big jerk like Riley Finn!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm Cordelia. I'm always right!" They both stood and started walking again. "Plus," the brunette said with a falsely sweet smile. "If I see Fish-Boy first, he won't ever hear a thing because I plan on killing him…very slowly and painfully, I might add!"

Buffy chuckled huskily, "Well, then, it looks like my problems are solved, huh?"

They both laughed and headed towards the parking lot of the University.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was mid-afternoon when Buffy had Cordy drop her off at the mansion. Her heart was pounding as she reached out to grip the handle of the large wooden door. What if he's forgotten or…? She took a deep breath. "Stop it Buffy. He asked you to come. Quit doing a wig and just open the door," she whispered to herself and twisted the knob. The door opened and she felt her heart rate accelerate even more. He was here—waiting for her. Her belly clenched as she remembered all the things he'd done—was it only last night? It seemed like she'd known and loved him forever.

Her feet barely made a sound as she made her way through the entryway to the staircase that led to his bedroom. Would he be asleep—maybe even naked? A flush rose to her face at how much that thought excited her. The door to his room was open and she paused outside it for a moment...

"Are you going to stand there all day lover, or are you coming in? I told you before—I don't bite…unless you want me to," he called from inside the bedroom.

Her pulse went into double time as she made her way into the room. "How did you know I was here?" she asked with a small frown. She was a Slayer and knew she'd been pretty damned quiet.

He sat up in bed. "How did I what?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair, giving it that mussed look that she found so sexy.

Dragging her eyes away from his naked chest, she met his magnetic dark gaze. "I said how did you know I was here—I mean that it was me— how did you know?"

He reclined against the headboard and put his hands behind his head as a slow, lazy smile spread across his face. Buffy eyes drifted back down his chest and traveled over his body hungrily. She could tell he was naked as the sheet slid lower on his hips, and the tip of his erection came into view, riding up high on his belly. "I can feel you—smell you. Remember, I explored every inch of your body, baby. I'd know you in a crowd of a thousand women. Now, come here…" He held out his hand and gave her the most wickedly adorable pout she'd ever seen. "I'm lonely and I've been waiting for you all day."

Buffy wavered for about a second before she placed her small hand in his and let him pull her onto the bed. He dragged her up his body until she was lying on top of him and the proof that he was indeed 'happy' to see her. "I missed ya, lass," he murmured, before taking her lips in a deep, long kiss.

"Angelus…" she moaned and kissed him back with every ounce of un-skilled passion she possessed.

Her innocent desire hit Angelus like a sledge hammer to the gut, and he growled when his face nearly shifted as she enthusiastically returned his kiss. "Jesus, Buffy…" he grunted, burying his face in her neck as he fought for self-control.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, pulling back to look at his handsome face.

"Nothing," he said with a smile. "You're a quick learner, aren't you?"

She pouted. "Is that bad?"

"No. It's…" He cupped her face and gave her that half smile she adored, "It's good—really good," he whispered, before he kissed her again. Several long minutes later, he pulled back, tilted her chin up and brushed her swollen lips with his thumb. "I'm trying to take it slow with you, but when you kiss me like that—I can't think slow…" He realized he sounded like a schoolboy with his first crush, but not only was it the truth—it furthered him in her seduction, so he went on. "Shit, the truth is…I can't think at all. The only thing I want is you—under me—naked."

Buffy's face flamed, but she didn't break eye contact with him as she whispered, "That's what I want, too—so what's stopping you?"

His eyes darkened with pure lust. "Buffy, do you know what you do to me?" he growled, threading his hands in her hair.

"Make you feel wild and crazy—like you wanna crawl inside my skin?" His eyes widened and she gave a sheepish smile. "Would you believe that was just a guess…?"

"Damned good guess," he grumbled and locked his mouth over hers again. He angled her head so he could really kiss her properly and his tongue invaded her mouth while her hands began to frantically pull at him as she tried to get closer and closer—like she really _was_ trying to crawl inside him. He gripped her hair at the base of her neck and pulled her off him. "Relax, we have plenty of time…" he soothed. "No rushing. I want you to experience everything," he said, before settling his mouth over hers again. He loved the way she tasted, so sweet, like ripe strawberries—not that he remembered what strawberries really tasted like, but he imagined they'd be as sweet as Buffy.

The kiss went on and on, making her head spin. Buffy's breathing was ragged when she finally broke away. "I can't wait anymore—Angel. I need you…now!" she gasped as she sat up and straddled his hips. "Don't you know what you make me feel?" she asked, settling on top of his arousal with a wriggle.

"I ache for you…" she whispered and took his face in her hands, kissing him with an intensity that made him groan. She whimpered with pleasure as he followed her lead, allowing her to control their kiss for the first time.

Her soft pants of air filled Angelus' lungs and for the first time in a long time, he remembered what breathing felt like. "Buffy…" he said, not recognizing his own voice—it was almost needy.

Gasping for breath, Buffy pulled back. "God…" she said, touching her bottom lip with her fingers. "That was—wow." She stared down at his beautiful face. His brows were lowered, and he'd bitten his lip so hard he'd bled. She watched in fascination as his tongue came out and licked away the small red line. Without thinking she leaned down and licked the tiny drops that still clung to his jaw.

He gave, what sounded like a soft purr and she moaned as she licked every drop of his blood off his chin. "I love you," she murmured, then froze as she felt him stiffen under her. Her head jerked up and her face blazed with color. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. You must think I'm like a total freak to say that so quick…" She looked away, not wanting to see his eyes and she tried to wriggle off his body. "I mean, I don't know what this is—" She waved her hand. "It could be a fling—a two night stand as far as I—"

He grabbed her and held her tight, refusing to let her escape. "Stop," he ordered. She did and he took her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I want you…I do, but…" He exhaled loudly. "I've never loved anyone…I didn't think I could," he confessed, before he could stop himself. "But I think if I could love…anyone, it'd be you."

They stared at each other for several long seconds and Angelus was stunned to the depths of his demonic core that he'd admitted such a thing! He swallowed convulsively when he felt like he was going to throw up for a minute there. Finally he got himself under control. "I know you want to hear words of love…but I can't say them. I want you, but I don't know what love is, so I don't know if I love you." He tilted his head to the side, staring into her eyes. "Does that make sense to you?"

Buffy was too shocked to respond at first, but she recognized the truth in those dark eyes and her heart soared. He _was_ in love with her, even if he didn't quite know it yet.

He may not be able to say it, but his declaration changed everything and she let go of her fears and inhibitions. "Angel…" she whispered, running her fingers through his dark hair. "I don't care if you say it." She kissed his soft lips, rubbing her body against his. "I_ feel_ it…" she said, pressing her belly against his erection. "I've never felt this way about anyone." She spread her thighs wider and pumped her hips against his, aching for the deep penetration from last night. "Angel," she moaned as she slid the slick folds of her lace covered sex against the firm ridge of his erection.

Her words were everything he'd been waiting for. She loved him, but as she began to rub that tantalizing body against his arousal in a desperate rhythm—his eyes rolled back in his head with raw unadulterated lust. She was making him crazy. "Buffy…" he growled as his hands slid along her hips and up under her skirt. In a second he'd torn her panties off. "I'm sorry," he said, tossing them to the floor. "I'll buy you more…" he grunted, closing his eyes as their naked flesh met. "Right now—I just need to get inside." He gripped his cock in one hand and guided it to her wet opening. "Fuck," he cursed, opening her and sliding his penis along her dripping, swollen core. His belly clenched with the need to be deep inside as he rubbed the mushroom tip of his penis against her mound again and again, pushing into her a bit on each thrust and making them both gasp with pleasure as he teased their need for one another.

Within seconds he was tired of playing and with a soft growl he guided his cock into her. She was so wet, the head of his penis slid in easily. "Jesus, Buffy…" he panted, trying to control the shudders that were wracking his body as her heat engulfed him. She was burning him alive and he glanced down to where they were joined, almost expecting to see scorch marks—he felt branded, she was so hot around him. "It's almost too much!" he said, clenching his teeth so hard a muscle ticked in his jaw.

"I know," she agreed, clutching at his shoulders with desperate, needy fingers. She felt his cock sliding in and out in short, shallow thrusts. It was barely inside her and she knew he was teasing her...making her ache. "I need you all the way inside…pleeeeeassssse!" she whined, trying to lower herself onto him. He held her still, refusing to let her have all of him and she scowled. "Stop doing that!" she demanded. "I need you…now," she snapped and with a lunge of Slayer strength, she impaled herself on his rigid length.

Their cries echoed off the walls as she took every inch of him. "Christ…you're so damned tight," he gritted out, angling her body so that he achieved the deepest penetration. "Ride me…" he said, staring deeply into her eyes, while his fingers dug into her hips and he began to move her up and down, on top of him. "So good…" His eyes snapped closed and he gave in to the sheer bliss of being inside Buffy's body again. "So…damned…good…"

Buffy looked down at his face and knew she'd never seen anything more beautiful in her life. He was stunningly attractive, looking almost as angelic as his name with his hair sweat-slicked and mussed from her hands running through it.

"Need to be deeper," he groaned and he suddenly dug his heels into the mattress and thrust up harder and deeper than ever.

Her breath caught and her stomach tightened as the tip of his penis butted against her womb. "Angel!" she cried, clutching his biceps. "Yessssssss…Just like that!" she cried as shivers raced along her nerve endings, making her feel like her whole body was about to explode.

He gritted his teeth, fighting for control as the sensations of impending orgasm washed over him. It was too intense. Her inner muscles had him in a vice that threatened to pull his climax from him. He snarled as his hands tightened on her hips in an effort to keep her still. "Buff—stop!" he ordered.

She froze momentarily. "Wh-what's wrong?" she asked, resting her hands on his chest as she tried to stop her instinctual need to move on him—she was so close.

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, it's—I need it faster…harder," he said, keeping his eyes closed because he knew they were pure gold right then.

"Mmmm, works for me," she agreed and began to move again, quicker and harder this time. Her hands roamed his hard, lean body, pinching his nipples as she slammed her hips up and down on top of his.

He gave a short growl of pleasure as she tweaked his nipples and knew his true face was about to come out. Her innocent passion was making him lose his mind and Angelus needed to be in control. He rolled them over. "Now I'm going to make you scream," he whispered hoarsely, and lifted her thighs higher up on his hips. "Put your legs over my shoulders," he instructed, helping her wrap her slender legs around his neck. "Perfect," he purred as he sank into her again.

Buffy groaned low and deep as this new position sent him deeper than ever before. "Yes!" she gasped as he began to move in a strong, furious rhythm. "Oh my God! Yesss!"

"Buffy…" Angelus groaned as her inner muscles fluttered tightly around him, signaling her release. His fingers went between their bodies as his own climax rushed forth. A few strokes of his hand and she went over the edge with him.

"Aaannngellllusssssssss!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she was flung into a vortex of exquisite rapture.

His body shuddered as her inner walls clenched down on him as she climaxed. He was right there too, his eyes rolled and he buried his face in her neck as the most intense orgasm he could ever remember experiencing hit him like a runaway train. He turned his demonic face away from her neck. She was just too good—he couldn't keep the vampire in him back anymore and it took every single inch of his will-power not to sink his fangs into her jugular as he spilled himself inside her welcoming heat.

Later, he leaned up on one elbow as he watched her sleep; his hand hovered over her cheek, before he let it drop. She looked so innocent, but he knew what a deadly predator she really was to his kind. It was part of her allure—at least for him. He loved the danger she represented. She was death wrapped in a beautiful package, but when she was in his arms, she was different…loving, sweet, enthralled even, but not deadly. Brutally, he reminded himself she didn't know what he was and if she did—things would be different, he was sure. He repeated that like a mantra, but it didn't stop his thoughts from drifting to the 'what ifs'. What if she accepted him and whatnot? Nor did it wipe away the romantic notion that she was made for him and him alone.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, putting his arms under his head as he tried to decide how to play this new turn of events. Usually at this point in the game, he'd be experiencing a feeling of euphoric invincibility. He always did when he had the Slayer under his thumb because this would be the time he'd have killed her. He'd sink his fangs in and leave her artfully arranged, naked and well fucked, but dead. Instead he found he couldn't or didn't want to kill this glorious creature, even if Buffy was giving him the perfect opportunity too do so, considering she was passed out, blissfully drained from their sex.

He sat up again and brushed a lock of hair back from her face as he studied her. She wasn't the 'most' beautiful woman he'd ever had sex with. Her nose was kind of funny and her chin was a little too stubborn to be called classically beautiful, but she was more desirable to him than any movie star he'd ever laid eyes on. She compelled him to want her and he knew (as bizarre as the notion was) the only thing that made sense was Spike's revelation from last night. He was falling in love with her.

His face was thoughtful as he stared at this woman that was rearranging his un-life. He'd never believed he could feel like this, but he did, and he wasn't sure what—if anything—he could do to stop it. How did you stop something when you didn't even understand what it was? Answer: you couldn't, and he knew he was in deep trouble. That didn't scare him or make him angry; it was just puzzling and more than a bit disturbing because it made him see things so differently than he had pre-Buffy, not to mention how it could affect his standing within the Clans.

He closed his eyes as a knot formed in his stomach—he actually felt sick for a minute as he thought of the consequences of loving her. "Well, this is perfect fucking timing," he growled, even as he cuddled her to him, spooning her from behind. He could just imagine what Nest would do with this bit of info. He'd be ostracized at best—at worst he'd be dusted trying to defend Buffy from the Master's plan. That made him shiver—he'd never thought of 'not being' anymore. He was immortal—he'd never given death a thought, but now it weighed on his mind. WHAT would he do if Nest tried to kill Buffy?

With a snarl, he pushed his disturbing thoughts away and closed his eyes. He couldn't do this right now. Maybe some sleep would give him an answer—one that would let him keep Buff, AND achieve the title of Master of the Clan of Aurelious. Angelus wrapped an arm around his lover and snuggled her deeper into his embrace. He knew it was a nice dream, but unlikely in reality. He buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair and tried to go back to sleep. He didn't want to think about reality anymore. He wanted to believe in the dream…he wanted to believe he could have everything—including Buffy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, hope you liked it. Sorry, but musie has been stingy with me lately. Or she's just a freak because she's trying to inspire me to start ANOTHER fic..BUT I am NOT doing it until I finish at least ONE of the fics I have going right now, so PLEASE feed the beeyatch so I can write!! lol! ;) :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Tame a Demon**

**A fic by: Jen & Vix**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Buffy/Angelus**

**Disclaimer: We don't own them...sadly, Joss does. **

A/N: Thank you to Amber for beta reading this for us. You're awesome. Oh and hey if you haven't checked out Amber's fic, "You're No Mr. Smith" under the Buffy/Angelus part of this site, you seriously have to...it's AMAZING!

A/N-2: Sorry for the delay in posting on this fic everyone...I'm so sorry, I know I've been working on other fics, but musie is all excited about this one again, so I'm capitilizing on that and getting as many chappies done as I can. I'm more than half way through chappie 10 as we speak. So please forgive me...I know my musie is a fickle little creature and I wish I could MAKE her go where I'd like, but all I can do is write when I'm inspired. So...anyways, hope you like this chappie and thanks for all your support for this...we love you all bunches. :) :) :)

Jen & Vix

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 9**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus pulled up in front of Buffy's dorm.

"So…I'll see you tonight?" she asked, leaning across the seat to kiss him goodbye.

He gave her a lingering kiss as he tried to come up with a way to get out of seeing her later. Tonight was the Festival of Champions. It was one of the most important nights of the entire Gathering. Every clan offered their fiercest warriors to do battle against all challenges. He was the Champion for his clan. he'd already missed last night because of Buffy, he _had_ to be there tonight, yet he found himself nodding despite knowing he shouldn't.

Buffy grinned. "Okay, well…I guess this is goodbye." She grabbed the handle on the door, hesitated, and sighed, not wanting to leave. "Angel, I'll—"

He grabbed her and pulled her across the seat, almost into his lap. "I'll miss you too," he growled, and kissed her deeply.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, and threaded her fingers through his silky hair as she returned his kiss with enthusiasm. After several long minutes, she pulled away, breathing hard. "Okay…that should keep me daydreaming through all my classes today," she quipped, placing a hand over her heart.

Angelus knew he had to let her go. He had things to do—one of which was placating Darla, but there was something happening to him that made him want to spend every second of his day with her. "Don't go yet," he said, and wrapped a hand in her hair. "You make me feel alive, lass," he murmured and kissed her again.

Several more long kisses later, Buffy finally drew away, panting. "Oh God…I—let's go back to your place," she blurted out. "I'll skip classes today."

He took several deep, unneeded breaths to calm his rising lust. As much as he wanted to do just that—he couldn't. "Don't tempt me," he said softly. "You need to go to class, and I have things to do as well." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Go, hurry, before I change my mind and drag you back to my house and keep you in my bed for…" He smirked. "Well, forever," he said. The idea was tempting indeed. Had a Slayer ever been turned?

Buffy licked her lips and sighed. His offer sounded far more appealing than classes, but she had a huge Psych test today… She pouted. "Fine, but I _will_ see you tonight, right?"

"Try keeping me away," he said and kissed her one last time before she hopped out of his car and walked off into the sunshine. He watched her go, knowing he couldn't follow. Her ass jiggled just right in her jeans and he licked his lips as he watched her cross the grass, heading for her dorm. He was about to pull away when her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend stepped out of the building and grabbed Buffy by the arm. Angelus put the car in park to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was surprised to see Riley and stepped back. She glanced down to where he was holding on to her. "If you want to keep that hand, I'd suggest you let me go." He did and she glared up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, but you weren't there." He gazed over to the black Mustang. "Where were you?"

"I'm so not gonna answer that. We're over, Ri. Deal with it," she said and breezed past him.

"You think I'm gonna let you dump me—just like that?" He grabbed her arm again. "Think again, bitch!" he snarled.

Buffy winced. "Let go of me," she cried and tried to yank her arm back, but found she couldn't. Riley's strength was ten times what it used to be. "Someone got another dose of super juice, huh?" she snapped, biting back the pain.

He yanked her closer to him. "You have no idea, Buffy—let me show you what else was…um…enhanced." His eyes blazed. "Since you've been giving it up to that asshole you met a few days ago…" His face contorted. "I figured if you could play the whore for him, you could play the whore for me too. At least I earned it with all your fucking teasing!"

Buffy's eyes bulged. Riley was an ass, but he never talked like this. "What's wrong with you?' she asked, trying to tug her arm away again.

He slammed her against the building. "Nothing's wrong. You need a firmer hand, so I got an upgrade." He shrugged. "You know, since you fight demons…I was thinking…maybe you want some monster in your man," he growled and despite her struggles, he dragged her into the building. "So I'm going to give you some monster—a lot of it—all day long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't hear their words, but Angelus knew the boy was threatening her. Enraged, he jumped right out of the car—until his hand caught on fire and he was forcefully reminded of his extreme allergy to sunshine. He'd never make it to her. "Dammit!" he snapped and shut the door.

His eyes scanned the building looking for shade to park under. "Fuck," he cursed when he realized there wasn't any. His expression darkened further when he saw Riley slam Buffy against the building, then drag her inside, Suddenly, he didn't give a fuck about the sun—he had to get to Buff. He gunned the engine and peeled out, jumping the curb and driving the car right up on the grass and across the quad, almost up the steps of Buffy's dorm. He jumped out of the car, and rushed up the steps with his jacket over his head. He got to the doors, and snarled when he realized there was a code to get in. "Son of a bitch!" he snapped. He debated for all of a second before he kicked them in and rushed inside. He stopped when he got to the stairs. Where to now? Buffy's scent blended with so many others, he couldn't pin point which way Finn had taken her.

"Oh my God! What happened? Are you okay?" a voice asked from behind him.

Angelus turned and a slow smile spread across when he saw a woman standing there. "No lass, it seems I'm not, but maybe you could help me," he said, leveling his seductive brown eyes at her. "You see my girlfriend just got dragged into this building by her ex." He gave her his sweetest smile. "I need to find them, so can you tell me which room Buffy Summers is in?"

The girl felt disappointment crash down and scowled. "Figures…she always gets the hot guys!" She glanced at the broken glass on the floor and broken doors hanging from the doorway. "Did you do that?"

Angelus almost snapped her neck. He bit back his snarl and took her hand. "That's not important. What _is_ important is that you tell me where Buffy is." The girl's eyes started to dilate. "That's right—you see it now, don't you?" She nodded and Angelus smirked at how easy some humans were to the thrall. "Okay, now think…which room is Buffy's?" he asked softly, rubbing his thumb along her palm as he stared deeply into her eyes.

The girl moaned softly and leaned forward. "She's in 117—up the stairs and to the right," she whispered, almost falling over when Angelus suddenly dropped her hand and took off at a run up the steps.

The girl watched him go with a dazed smile. "Wow…" she breathed.

Angelus could hear the scuffling inside the room, before he even got to the door. He didn't hesitate. He lowered his shoulder and slammed it against the wood, nearly falling into Buffy's room when the door burst inward. His eyes landed on Buffy lying on the bed, pinned beneath Riley. He was—Angelus' eyes went gold—thrusting against her. The only thing that saved Riley's life was that they were both still clothed. "Get the fuck off her!" he roared and grabbed the boy by the belt loop of his pants and his shirt and flung him across the room.

Riley flew through the air like a torpedo and slammed face first into the wall with a thud.

Angelus knelt by her bed. "Are you okay?" he asked, running his hands over her face and body, checking for any obvious signs of injury.

Buffy sat up, blinked and started to cry as soon as she saw him. "He tried to—he wanted to—oh God, Angel…thank God, you're here," she cried and threw her arms around his neck.

To say Angelus was stunned, would be putting it mildly. She was the Slayer. She killed things far more frightening than this human piece of shit. Why was she so scared? Then it hit him—'Soldier-boy' had intended to rape her. He cuddled her to his chest. "Sssh…he can't hurt you. I'm here." He glanced over at Riley who was just sitting up. The boy's face was bloody, and Angelus figured his nose was most likely broken. His dark eyes glimmered with malice. That was only the beginning to what Riley Finn would suffer for daring to defile what belonged to him.

"What are you?" the soldier asked, wiping blood from his eyes and nose.

Angelus smirked. "You're worst fucking nightmare, boy. Now…before I decide to gut you right here—I'd suggest you take this opportunity to run." His eyes were filled with hate, but he held Buffy gently. "Run far… and run forever, because…" He smirked and Riley felt real fear strike him then. "If I ever see you again, I'll pull your guts out through your nose and play "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" with your innards! Got it?"

Riley scrambled to his feet, using a dark green bandana to wipe the rest of the blood from his face. "You can't threaten me. She's my girlfriend." He glanced at Buffy. "Tell him, baby. Tell him who—"

"She's _mine_," Angelus stated boldly. He narrowed his eyes "Go ahead…say she isn't and I'll skip the 'running for your life' part of this and go right to the 'me cutting your tongue from your mouth' part!"

Riley stuffed his blood soaked bandana in his back pocket. "I'm not scared of you," he bragged, puffing out his chest. "She's my girlfriend and I can—"

"She isn't _your_ anything, boy." He cupped Buffy's tear stained face. "Are you okay? Do you want me to kill this piece of shit right now?"

Buffy finally came out of her stupor at the killing part. She shook her head. "No, he's not worth it," she said and got herself together. She glared at Riley over Angelus' shoulder. "Get out and if you ever come near me again I will beat you until you're unconscious."

"Buffy, you can't be serious," Riley said, but she just glared at him with a look that told him she was very, very serious.

"Fine, but when this guy dumps you for his next plaything, don't come crawling back to me," he snapped and stomped towards the broken door.

Angelus left Buffy to grab Riley before he was out the door. The soldier was taller and bulkier, but Angelus was scarier. "This isn't over," he whispered and tossed Riley out of the room. He manhandled the door back into place and got it to close, despite the hinges being shattered.

He turned and smiled. "There, at least you'll have some privacy." Buffy's lip jutted and her eyes welled with tears again. His smile faded as a sickening ache started to slither through his chest and gut. "Don't cry," he murmured, crossing the room to take her back into his arms.

He climbed on the bed, and pulled her back against his chest, spooning her. He held her like that, whispering nonsensical words of tenderness until her sobs had turned to sniffles and finally she fell asleep. His eyes were drooping too when a sudden pounding on her door startled them both. Buffy pulled out of Angelus' arms and went to the door. "Who is it?" she called through the door.

"Campus Security, Miss. Are you responsible for the broken doors downstairs and the car parked on the front steps?"

Angelus chuckled when Buffy gasped and turned to him with a questioning look. He shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, you kind of are," he said with an unrepentant grin.

She wasn't mad at him—he'd saved her – but how was she going to explain this? "What should I say?" she whispered, wringing her hands.

He shrugged again. "Tell them your boyfriend is blind," he teased with a wink.

"And you drove here by Braille?" she said rolling her eyes at him. "You're so not helping."

He chuckled and got up from the bed. "Here let me talk to them," he said. Buffy gladly stepped back and let him go to the door. She couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was it satisfied the guards and they left—smiling.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I was desperate to see you and that searching for a parking spot wasn't high on my priorities at the time."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Okay, I'm kidding."

"Not reassuring me here. Am I in trouble?" He started to chuckle and she pouted. "Angel, I'm serious…what did you say to them?"

He grabbed her hand and yanked her to him. "I told them I thought you were in trouble and I'm sorry for the doors and the parking, but that I'd pay for any damage and it won't happen again." He cupped her rear end and pulled her against him as his other hand slid up and stroked her face. That was close enough to the truth—she didn't have to know he'd also planted the idea that it was Riley Finn, while high on drugs, that had crashed through the doors, and that right now, the guards were heading to the boy's frat house to arrest him. Angelus had plans for the prick and he wanted him in a place he could get to him—jail would be fine. "Which reminds me, I have to move the car, baby," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

Buffy gave herself over to their kiss. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all her newly awakened passion. The kiss got desperate quickly, and they were both panting when he pulled back.

He licked his lips, tasting her as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "As much as I want to stay here—I'd better go. Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded and gave him a tentative smile. "Thanks to you…" He kissed her once more and reluctantly, Buffy let him go.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, opening the door.

Buffy bit her lip and tried holding back the words that wanted to beg him not to go. "Angelus," she blurted out, unable to stop herself from delaying his departure.

He turned and raised a brow. "Yeah?"

She swallowed hard and whispered, "I love you."

He froze at her declaration. This was exactly what he'd planned so why did hearing those three little words send a paradox of fear and giddiness racing through him? "I—" He stopped and cleared his throat. "Buff, I don't know what I feel for you, but if it's love then I'm not sure I like it," he said honestly.

She frowned, and then gave a soft laugh. "Well, not exactly the declaration every girl dreams of, but…" She shrugged. "Hey, at least you didn't run out of the room screaming."

He couldn't laugh. The disturbing emotions she brought out in him weren't funny. He had no idea what was happening, but she was making him 'feel' things he'd never dreamed even existed and it was scaring the hell out of him. Was there a cure for this affliction? "I'll see you tonight," he said and shut the door.

Buffy stared after him. "Okay, well that didn't go exactly as planned," she said with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Compound:

Angelus got to his room without running into anyone. He breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door…until he heard the soft growl behind him. Dammit! He plastered on his most charming smile and turned. "Darla…waiting up for me, lover?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

He gritted his teeth. He was getting sick and tired of her leash. "None of your business," he replied with a shrug.

She leaped off the bed and had him by the throat in a blink of an eye. Her face shifted as she lifted him off his feet and pounded his head against the wall. "You missed part of the festival last night and I've lost my patience with you, _darling_…" she snarled.

"What are you doing? I don't breathe…remember?" he taunted and locked his hand around her delicate wrist. He squeezed it hard enough to break the slender bones there.

Darla cried out and dropped him. "You dare?" she growled, cradling her wrist. She closed her eyes and winced as she snapped the bone back into place.

He smirked as the sound of tendons and bone knitting back together sounded in the room. "I'll do more than dare if you _ever_ try and manhandle me like that again." He brushed past her. "Are we really going to have another jealous tantrum, love?" He shrugged out of his clothes. "It's becoming a bore and so are you," he growled over his shoulder as he headed for the shower.

Darla narrowed her eyes in anger, yet she couldn't help but appreciate his beauty as he stripped and walked across the room naked. She almost hated him in that instant. He had too much power over her. Here she was…furious with him, and yet all she wanted to do was join him in the shower and make up...several times.

"Bastard," she snapped and followed him into the bathroom.

Angelus rolled his eyes when the shower door opened. "What?"

"Don't what me, boy," she said as she stripped to join him.

He turned off the water—without finishing his shower. "I'm not in the mood," he said, moving past her to grab a towel.

Darla yanked it out of his hands. "Well, you better_ get _in the mood because you are my childe and I want you."

He pinned her against the wall. "I stopped being your 'childe' over two hundred years ago, lover. You were my mate—not my Sire."

She missed the 'were' part. "Yes darling, your mate and I still want you…" She pressed her naked body against his, and danced her fingers up his sculpted chest. "Even angry, I desire you above all others," she murmured, and she rose on her toes to kiss him.

He turned his head away, avoiding her kiss and snatched the towel back. He raked her with his eyes as he wrapped it around his hips. "Yeah…is that why I can smell Penn all over you?" She started to explain, but he held up a hand. "Don't bother—I don't care. If you want Penn…have him. He certainly lusts after you more than I do, anymore."

Darla's mouth opened, but nothing came out. She felt physically sick and bit her lip so hard it bled as she clutched her stomach, horrified as the image of herself vomiting up her last victim flashed through her mind. Her knees buckled and she grabbed the counter to steady herself.

"Darla?" He instinctively reached for her to keep her on her feet, but she avoided his touch, grabbed her robe and stumbled away from him as she struggled into the silk garment. "Darla, what the hell's wrong with you?" he barked, following her into the bedroom. His jaw dropped when her chest heaved and she looked at him like she was about to cry. "Are you going to cry?" he asked.

She turned away, sickened. "No," she snarled, wiping at the strange moisture that was coming from her eyes.

She was breathing too. Darla never gave in to such human emotions—it was one of the things she had tried and failed to get him to stop doing. "You are," he said, stunned.

"No, I am not!" she screamed and backed away from him. She tripped over the hem of the robe and would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Cool the dramatics, Darla. You're acting like a jealous shrew, something you've always professed to detest, by the way."

She yanked her arm from his grasp and shoved him hard enough to send him tripping over his own feet. "Bastard! It's her—it's the fucking Slayer, isn't it?" He didn't say anything and her eyes bulged in anger. "Get out! Get out right now, Angelus or I swear I'll rip you apart then I'll kill that bitch of a Slayer and make you watch as I gut her and strangle her with her own intestines!"

He grabbed her arm again. "You're overreacting as usual—and what the hell does Buffy have to do with this?"

She laughed bitterly. "Oh…so now it's _Buffy_ is it? You dare to call that bitch by her name?!"

The venom in her voice made it clear he'd made a serious mistake rejecting her so early in the game. "Darla," he cajoled, but she brushed him off.

"Touch me again and I'll have the flesh peeled from your hide." She paced, her silk robe flapping behind her. "I need to see Nest—obviously you're enamored with the Slayer and can't complete this mission," she muttered more to herself than him.

Fuck! That was the last thing he needed. "Are you crazy?" he snapped, grabbing her arm to stop her frantic pacing. "I'm not enamored with her," he said, leaning down into her face. Her eyes narrowed, blue sparks were practically flying and he purred at the anger he saw there. It was exciting to get her so worked up. "I'm just so sick and fucking tired of you nagging me!" He grabbed her face. "I still want you, darlin'" he whispered, and ironically her rage and the danger of this situation aided him in proving that statement. He was hard. He grabbed her hand and dragged it down his belly to his crotch. "Does _that_ feel like I don't want you?" he purred, pressing her hand against his erection.

Her eyes fluttered as desire washed over her and warred with her fury. Darla wavered. "But you—"

"I told you—I hate it when you drill me like I'm a fledge on my first hunt. It has nothing to do with my mission. I'll take out the Slayer when it's time and then you'll be by my side when I take over Aurelius," he whispered to her, leaning down to nip at her neck. "Isn't that what you want, lover?"

"What I want…" she whispered in her baby-doll voice. "Is you…" She raked her nails down his chest. "Always you…" she said softly. This time when she pulled his towel off, Angelus let her. "My darling boy…" she said, eyes traveling over him. "So beautiful..."

Guilt nagged at him, but he closed his mind to Buffy's image when Darla's hands roamed his naked body, fondling him intimately. Swallowing his distaste, Angelus allowed her to lead him to the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nest was reclining on his throne when La'ehah, the leader of the Order of Sargatanas was announced. He waved her in. "Lea, declaring defeat already?"

She chuckled huskily as she gracefully sat on the chair next to his. "Not quite. I'm here to strike a bargain."

Nest leaned forward, pouring her a glass of wine. "Really? A bargain? Do tell…"

La'ehah inclined her head and accepted the wine. "I want Angelus," she said, boldly. "If my clan wins the Festival tonight, I will pick him to join with me and become a member of my clan."

His eyes widened before he laughed. "And what makes you think I'd allow that?"

Her smile was arrogant. "Oh please, every Clan in the Council is aware of the bad-blood between you and Angelus. I'm sure you would like nothing more than to be rid of him." She took a sip of wine. "Especially since members of your own clan as well as the other Masters of the Council prefer him to Luke." She smirked over her wine glass, "You fear him, Heinrich, and you detest his power over your favored childe, Darla."

Nest sprung up, knocking over the flask of wine. "I do not fear that whelp! I—"

La'ehah waved him back down. "No need for this display of temper, my friend. We are old ones…" she said softly. "We've lived over a thousand years…you know as well as I that you have reason to fear him." Nest sat back and scowled, but she went on. "He will succeed your throne whether you wish it or not. There has been talk…" She motioned to Nest's ridged face. "You've allowed yourself to lose touch with the outside world. You cannot control your features anymore because you haven't assumed your human guise in over five hundred years." Her face shifted from human to demon and back to human. "You've forgotten we must be able to blend with humanity if we want to hunt and feed. You rely on your childer and minions to supply you with food." She raised a brow. "When was the last time you actually hunted?"

Nest glowered and shrugged. "Why hunt when I can have it delivered?"

"That's my point exactly—you've become complacent." Her smile was cunning. "I can assure you, the Council will choose him over you when the Gathering is complete."

Nest's eyes blazed and he sat forward with a scowl. "They can't—"

"Oh, but they can and will. I've already been approached as to where my vote lies." She smiled at him. "Let me help you," she said laying a hand on his arm. "I can make this entire situation go away for you."

"Why?" he asked, putting his elbow on the arm of his throne and resting his chin on his hand. "Why do you want him?" He scowled. "Trust me he's more trouble than he's worth, despite his pretty face." His eyes narrowed. "Or do you want to kill him?" he asked, leaning forward in excitement.

La'ehah smiled and took another sip of her wine. "You'd love that wouldn't you?" she asked with a raised brow. She laughed at his disgruntled expression. Nest was so easy to rattle now-a-days. "No. I don't want to kill him. Why would I do that?" she chided. "Look at him. A better question would be… why wouldn't I want him?" She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "My friend, I've ruled Sargantanas for over six hundred years. I tire of the constant politics and I'm ready to step down. I need a strong mate to hand the reigns of my Order to. Angelus is perfect." She licked her lips and winked. "Not to mention the fringe benefits of having such a fierce creature in my bed every night. I may not like your Darla, but she does have marvelous taste—Angelus is beautiful and I want him." Nest made a face and she laughed. "Do not pout, Heinrich. It's beneath you. Now do we have a deal?"

"And if you choose him as your mate—you'll take him with you, is that it?" She nodded and he mulled it over for a second before clinking his glass against hers. "Lea, my dear, you have yourself a deal."

She smiled slowly, and took another sip of her wine. "Now, the only problem is…how to arrange his loss without him losing face with the Council…"

Nest leaned over the arm of his chair. His voice lowered and he smiled with a cunning malevolence. "I have an idea that should satisfy both our desires."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was having a completely boring patrol. There was nothing. No vamps. No fledglings rising—nothing.

"What…did evil take a vacation?" she grumbled as she made her way through yet another very quiet cemetery. She glanced at her watch. Maybe because it was still early, barely eleven o'clock, but she had a date with Angel later, and she wanted to get her patrol out of the way.

"Oh come on," she sighed when she went to the next grave on her list and realized there was already dust there. "Who's doing my job for me?" she wondered out loud.

Darla, Luke and six minions came out from behind a mausoleum.

"Well, we didn't want you distracted sweetie, when we captured you," Darla purred.

Buffy got into a fighting stance. "Do I even know you?" she asked the female vampire.

"No, but we do have something—or _someone_ in common."

Buffy's eyes raked the other woman taking in the low cut dress she was wearing. "Really? Well it obviously isn't our personal shoppers." She gave Darla a sarcastic grin. "Sweetie, I think you're a bit behind…the 'skanky whore look' was last season."

Luke turned his head away and coughed to hide his chuckle. Darla shot him a venomous glare. "Well…? What are you waiting for—get her you imbecile!"

Luke and the minions rushed Buffy. She fought well, dispatching of three of them before Luke landed a powerful blow to the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. Darla smirked as he tied Buffy up and slung her over his brawny shoulder.

"The Master will be pleased," he said.

"Yes, he will and so will I once she's dead—now can we go?"

"You are not in charge here, Darla—though you like to think you are."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, whatever,' she said flippantly. "Tell yourself whatever makes you happy, brother dear, but we both know if it was up to our Sire—I'd be taking your place as head of this Order, so don't tell me I'm not in charge," she snapped and walked away, leaving Luke no choice, but to follow after her, growling all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that evening:**

Angelus dispatched his latest opponent without even breaking a sweat. He wiped the blood off his face as they dragged the body out of the ring and grabbed his jacket. He got his cell phone out and checked it again…Still no messages. Where the hell was Buff? He'd been talking to her all night in between bouts and his campaign to win over the Council leaders, but now he couldn't reach her. She hadn't answered her phone once in the last hour and she hadn't returned any of his text messages. He dialed her number again as he waited for his next challenge. When he got her voice mail, he growled and hung up. If that prick Finn had her… but no, that was impossible. Soldier-boy was in jail. He'd checked himself, just to be sure. He frowned, so where the hell was she?

Darla stood off to the side, watching him with a cynical eye. He may think he'd fooled her with his about face and the mind-blowing sex, but she'd seen something in him tonight she'd never seen before…_love_. Her boy was falling in love and it sickened her. She saw him pick up his phone for the umpteenth time and knew he was trying to reach the Slayer. She smirked. Well…let's see how he reacted when he found out _she_ had his_ precious_ Buffy!

Spike couldn't help but notice his Great-Grand-sire seemed more sneaky than usual. He glanced at Penn and pointed to Nest. "Any idea what he's up to?"

Penn shrugged. His eyes on Darla. "No, but _she_ went out a while back and word has it she brought back the Slayer."

Dru hissed. "Slayer! Why ever would Grand-mummy want to bring home a nasty old Slayer?"

Spike glanced down to Angelus and a sickening thought began to form. "Bloody hell...the shit's gonna hit the fan tonight."

Penn nodded. "Let's make sure we're on the winning side."

Spike shot him a look. "Which side would that be, mate?"

Penn shrugged. "I'm gonna go with Angelus on this one...'_mate'_. Nest is old--he's lost touch with what's going on around him. Word around the blood-bar is the Council's gonna ask him to step down."

"Ask?" Spike said, raising a brow.

"Politely, unless he says no."

Faith came sidling up just then and plopped herself in Penn's lap. "Oooh you two look serious. What'cha talking about?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

Penn grabbed her hips. "Daddy's either going to die tonight, Trouble, or he's going to have the whole enchilada...guess we'll just have to wait and see..."

Drusilla and Faith snarled at him for that comment, but Penn just refused to answer any more questions and directed them back to the ring to watch Angelus fight.

**Across the room:**

Nest sidled up to Darla. "He's in rare form tonight. Can I ask if that's because of you, my dear?"

She plastered on a smile before she faced him. He was too crafty not to realize how upset she was, and despite her threats, she had no intention of allowing Nest to kill Angelus. "Well, we did spend several amazing hours in bed, but Angelus is such an animal—maybe I didn't spend quite enough time seeing to his needs," she quipped, taking a sip of her wine.

His ridged brow drew down. "Yeah, he's the 'Stallion'. I get it. I've heard it more times than I care to and I think if I listen to another word about how wonderful he is one more time tonight I might…" He broke off suddenly, reached out and grabbed a passing human. With a snarl, he tore into the man's neck and drained him dry. He wiped his mouth and dropped the body. "Ahh, that's better," he said, smiling again. He'd almost given up the game. He motioned to another slave. "We need a cleanup over here." The human glanced at the dead body, shivered and bowed several times before racing away to get help removing the body.

Darla's trilling laughter followed. "Did you have to scare him half to death?"

Nest shrugged. "It's one of the small pleasures I still have…"

The crowd got silent and Nest smiled. "Oh, you don't want to miss this darling, I think it's about to get interesting," he said softly.

Darla's attention was immediately drawn to the arena. "Why don't I like the tone of your voice?" she asked, raising a brow at her Sire.

"Oh, I think you might like this…" he said with a broad smile, motioning to the minions carrying in a large duffle bag.

Darla noticed the bag moving and quickly realized what Nest had planned. "You're going to make him fight her?"

"Either he kills her or he loses—it's up to him my dear."

"But...you can't do this." He simply smiled that cunning smile that told her he not only could, but would do exactly what he pleased. She stomped her foot. "This isn't the plan you described when I told you I wanted to capture the Slayer."

He shrugged. "I changed my mind." He gave her a wicked grin. "Don't tell me you doubt his ability to kill her?"

Darla turned away, refusing to allow him to see how worried she was. "Not at all…" She bit her lip. "It's not his ability I doubt," she said under her breath.

"What was that, love?" Nest asked, too sweetly for Darla's piece of mind. He was up to something. Something even worse than Angelus being forced to fight the Slayer…she knew it.

"Nothing," she muttered. "I said I never doubt Angelus' ability. He's more than capable of taking care of one skinny little blond!"

Nest grinned. "I think _that's_ what bothers you," he said with a smirk. "Now watch—this should be amusing to say the least."

In the arena, Angelus felt the tingle in his belly before he actually saw her. His head whipped towards the entrance and a frown formed as he watched several minions carrying a squirming bag into the ring. His stomach was doing flip-flops and his eyes shot up to where Nest was standing with Darla. One look at their faces told him that the person in that bag was Buffy.

"Shit," he snarled, not at all surprised when the minions dumped her out of the bag and onto the floor of the 'Challenge Ring'.

**At the Aurelious table.**

Spike, Penn and the girls all leaned forward, stunned at how this was playing out.

Spike shot Penn a look. "What the bloody hell does he do now? You know he won't kill her, don't you?"

Penn shrugged. Angelus was falling for the Slayer, they all knew it, but did he? That was a better question. "He'll think of something," he said. He glanced over at his Great-Grand-sire. The Master was grinning. "This is a pretty bold move by Nest, though. He must know the Council is gunning for him."

"Lovely," Spike growled and held on to Dru when she made a move to jump into the ring. "Un-uh, pet, Daddy woul not be pleased if you were to interrupt his party. You sit here...he'll be fine, Dru. I promise."

"But I want to help him--I'll scratch her eyes out and tear her limbs off." Dru turned to Spike and her lip quivered. "Spike I don't want the mean Slayer to kill my Daddy!"

"She won't love. Angelus will come out on top...doesn't he always?" Spike glanced at Penn and shook his head. "I mean, really have you ever seen anything like it? The bastard could land in a soddin' pile of shit and still come out smelling like the proverbial rose?"

Penn laughed, but Faith glared at them both. "Wow, jealous much, Billy?" Spike flipped her the bird and Faith flashed her fangs back at him. "All I know is...if that blond bitch stakes him--I'm staking both of you!"

Spike simply rolled his eyes at that.

Penn chuckled. "Yeah, you can try or maybe I'll 'stake' you again, huh?" he said with a sarcastic grin, and turned his attention back to the ring.

**In the Arena:**

Buffy glanced up and gasped at the sight of Angelus standing there bare-chested and beautiful. "Angel?" Her Slayer senses were howling and when her eyes adjusted to the bright lights glaring down on her, she realized why—she was surrounded by vampires. Hundreds of them were standing or sitting above her and she was in some kind of fighting ring. "What the—?" She bit off her words as two and two quickly became four in her head. Her eyes flew to Angel and her eyes bulged as she realized the tingles she was feeling from him. "No-no-no-no…" she said, scrambling to her feet. "You're a vampire?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, you know the drill--feed the musie and she feeds us. I know--musie is one of those special breeds better known as a review whore!! lol! Anyhow, click the button--give musie what she needs and we'll all be happy! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

To Tame a Demon

A fic by: Jen (Angel's blue eyed girl) & Vix (Vixangel)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Joss owns them, but we own this fic and we like our Angelus better! So nah-nah-na-na-na!

A/N: Check out me and Vix's fave's to see some great authors of some amazing B/A/Aus fics. Finally there's some awesomne B/A fics out there again.. I was getting so sick of everything Spuffy! Grr. Okay, I'd like to dedicate this chappie to Amber who's home sick with the flu. Love you babe, hope you feel better soon so you can update 'Your No Mr. Smith' I miss that fic. :(

As always thank you to everyone who R&R's. You feed the musie beast and she feeds me so I always want you guys to know how much your feedback means. Thank you.

Okay on with the show...

Jen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 10**

**The Compound:**

The crowd roared its approval when they realized she was the Slayer. Angelus growled in frustration. Great, they wanted blood. How the hell was he going to get out of this _without_ giving them what they wanted? He glared up at Darla. Bitch! He knew she had something to do with Buff being here. Fuck. This wasn't how he'd envisioned tonight going. He'd planned on coming clean to Buff later, but not like this. Now he'd be lucky if either of them made it out of this alive. He couldn't kill her, just the thought of her lying dead—especially by his hand, made him sick. But if he didn't fight…he'd be branded an outcast, a traitor to his kind, and best case scenario, he'd be banished—worst—executed.

"You bastard!" Buffy screamed at him, interrupting his musing. She ran across the space separating them and smacked him upside the head so hard; he swore his ears might never stop ringing. "Did you think it was funny—getting me to fall in love with you? Did you?" She spun on her heel and delivered a punishing kick to his chest that sent him flying.

He bounced off the wall of the ring, and landed on his face with a thud. Angry, he went into demon face as he staggered to his feet.

Buffy stepped back a hand to her chest as she got her first look at his vampiric visage. "You tricked me--used me..." She narrowed her eyes. "You make me sick," she snapped.

She looked so murderous, for a split second he felt a frisson of worry that she might go all Slayer on him and actually dust him. He had to get her off balance, make her react like a jilted lover instead. He shifted his face back to his human guise. "I never lied to you, and before you sign up as a martyr...why don't you remind yourself of how you loved every minute of my courtship," he taunted. He rubbed his chin. "I seem to remember you screaming my name as I took your virginity."

The crowd howled with laughter at the Slayer's downfall. He winced inwardly at humiliating her like this, but he had to keep her emotional. If the fight got too serious, no matter who won, he'd lose. That wasn't going to happen, even if it meant breaking her heart.

His words sliced through her like a knife and Buffy felt sick. She blinked as tears flooded her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Come on, babe. Don't get all weepy on me." He wanted to say he was sorry, but bit back the words. She already looked like she wanted to just curl up and cry. That wouldn't do. The crowd would rip her apart if she showed that kind of weakness. "Fight me, Buff." He winked. "I'm still sporting the scratches you gave me when I was fucking you, so I know you're a wild-cat—show me what you've got!" The crowd laughed with him and Buffy felt her face flame.

"You're evil," she said, hating him and the fact that she felt more like crying than fighting.

He shrugged. "I'm a demon." He waved her forward with his hands. "Come on, show me what you got, lover," he said and attacked her. He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her to him. "Forgive me," he whispered and kissed her. But it wasn't like their previous kisses. This kiss was meant to dominate her. She whimpered as he brutalized her mouth, splitting her lip in the process. He licked the blood from her mouth. "You taste perfect," he said, before he tossed her across the ring.

Buffy landed on her rear and skidded across the dirt. Her fingers went to her lip and she winced at the cut there. That did it. He'd used her—was using her still. She sprung to her feet and her whole body seemed to freeze as she studied him. She was the predator now, and it sent chills down his spine and his cock sprung to life. He marveled at the bad timing of his arousal when she advanced on him with fire in her eyes. "You're gonna pay for that," she growled.

"I already am," he said mysteriously and prepared himself for her attack.

She paused—he was throwing her off her game. What did he mean by that and how had she been so wrong about him? Her momentary lack of focus gave him the opportunity to land a solid blow to her cheek that sent her spinning. He had to make this look good. He grabbed her hair and tilted her head back. "They want me to drain you," he growled. "Listen to them…" The crowd was chanting 'kill her'. Buffy shivered. His lips were so close all she had to do was lean forward an inch and they'd be kissing. "Fight me, or I'll make you wish you had..." he whispered.

His words were like a bucket of ice water splashed across her face. She shoved him away. "I hate you."

"No you don't and that's what kills you. It's killing me too."

"Right, I can see how broken up you are."

He rushed her then, but she flipped over his head and landed behind him. "I-hate-you," she said, and kicked him in the lower back. He fell to his knees, but was up in seconds.

"No…you don't, but you're feeling the fire, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling something alright. The need to kick your ass!" she snarled and went on the offensive again, but she was fighting with her heart, not her mind so her attack lacked her normal deadly skill.

He'd counted on that. He figured it was the only thing that was going to keep her from wiping the mat with him. A half hour into the match, both of them were bloody and bruised.

"Had enough yet?" he asked, wiping blood off his lip.

"Have you?' she taunted back.

He laughed and she took advantage, landing a kick to his ribs that sent him stumbling back. He landed on his knees. She spun and delivered a perfect circular kick, but Angelus rolled backwards and the blow glanced off his head, rather than taking it off. He sprang to his feet to ward off her next advance, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Nest drop a stake and a sword into the ring. Figures…old bat-face wanted blood and he didn't care whose it was.

Buffy saw the weapons too, and her eyes shot up to his. They both froze for a heartbeat, before racing across the ring. They fell to the ground, scuffling for a weapon. She got a hold on her stake first. Buffy leapt to her feet with the deadly piece of wood in hand, while Angelus grabbed the sword, but he'd no sooner gotten to his feet when she backhanded him hard enough to send him staggering around the ring like a drunk. He dropped the sword and she kicked him in the chest. He sailed backwards and bounced ingloriously across the arena floor. He didn't have time to ponder his defeat because she was on him before he could even lift his head. She straddled his belly, one hand gripping his neck as she raised her arm, preparing to deliver the killing blow.

Was her face going to be the last thing he ever saw? Good—he wouldn't want it any other way. Suddenly his feelings—they were so clear. "I think I'm in love with you," he said softly.

Buffy froze, and all the color drained from her face. She trembled as tears leaked from her eyes. "Evil son of a bitch—I wish I could kill you!" she cried, and drove the stake into the ground beside his head.

The crowd was stunned into silence. Angelus lay there. He'd lost, but he'd won too. The fight was worthy of being declared a good match and _he_ hadn't let Buffy live—_she'd_ let him live. As far as the Council was concerned he'd done his duty. If anything her obvious love for him added to his reputation.

She pulled the stake from the ground and wiped an arm across her brow as she got to her feet. "I've fought your fight. Now let me out of here!" she snarled, looking up at the boxes where she knew the 'Higher-ups-who'd ordered this fight' sat. Her hand tightened on her stake. "Or I'm going to start staking at random—and I'll start with all of you in that box." She glanced back to where Angelus was getting to his feet. "I can't kill him, but I will dust you—trust me!"

La'ehah stood up and began to applaud. Almost immediately other Council members did too, then the whole arena was clapping…except Nest. He scowled. How had Angelus come out of this still looking like a damned hero? He took a sip of his wine, but it tasted bitter. He'd imagined this playing out differently.

"You thought she'd kill him, didn't you?" Darla purred, coming up beside him. Her blue eyes were hard as she studied her Sire. "You played this well, but as usual, it seems you've underestimated my boy's charms…" She arched a perfectly plucked brow. "I don't think I'll forgive you this time," she said tartly, and strolled away from him, her laughter at his defeat trailing behind her.

Nest glowered after her. He'd been far too lenient with Darla, he recognized his mistake now. He shrugged. She'd come under his thumb again once her 'darling boy' was off with Leah, and then he'd make her realize _he_ was the one she'd be with for eternity, not her 'stallion'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting to his feet, Angelus watched her march out of the arena. She'd glanced at him that one time, but the ice in her eyes had frozen him in place. Where once her eyes had sparkled with love, now they blazed with hatred, and he wasn't sure how he was feeling. He put a hand to his chest and glanced down, almost expecting to see a raw, gaping wound there. The pain was so intense it seemed silly that he wasn't bleeding. Is this what heartbreak felt like? He decided he didn't like it. He glanced up at the Council box. Nest looked pissed, but La'ehah looked pleased. Why? There was a plot there—he was sure of it. He'd get to the bottom of it, but first he had to get Buff out of here.

He acted his part, bowing to the Council and the crowd, before he too made his way out of the ring and back to his rooms. His smile was deadly as he took the stairs two at a time. Hopefully his deceitful bitch of a Sire would be there and he could work off some of his rage by snapping her pretty little neck!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy paced in her cell. She wasn't surprised they'd captured her rather than letting her go, but despite the very real danger she was in, she couldn't seem to focus on coming up with an escape plan. All she wanted to do is confront Angel. She supposed it was because she was still reeling from what she'd found out tonight. Her heart ached so badly she feared it might laterally burst from her chest in a grotesque spray of blood and torment. She leaned against the wall. "Angel…" she said softly, sliding down the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and pillowed her head on them as she went over every second she'd been with him. How had she not seen—felt was he was?

Simple. She hadn't wanted to. She'd even been warned about him, but she hadn't heeded that warning. He was so sexy…so charming, she'd jumped right in and given her heart to a monster. "Oh God," she whimpered. She still loved him…loved him so much that it felt like a fist was squeezing her heart in a vice grip of raw agony. She could still hear his words of love echoing in her head—beguiling her with the sweet promise of having his heart—that is until she remembered he didn't have one, and then the torment would start all over again. She buried her face in her hands and finally gave in to the tears.

"Are you crying for him, little Slayer?" A voice asked from the shadows.

Buffy scrambled to her feet, wiping at her eyes. "Who are you—where's Angelus?"

"Oh he's fine. He was declared the loser of the match, but he'll recover…trust me, I'll make sure of that." A woman stepped forward and Buffy gasped at her exotic beauty. Her skin was a golden bronze and she had long, waist length black hair, full lips, and eyes that seemed to glow like brand new pennies. Buffy felt vampire, but since her face wasn't ridged, only her eyes gave away what she was.

"So…who are you—the welcoming committee?"

La'ehah smiled. "Not exactly," she said, stepping closer to the cage, curious to get a good look at the girl who'd captured Angelus' attention so thoroughly.

Buffy noticed she didn't come too close. "What no hug? You're not scared of little ol' me, are you?"

"Clever girl—you distract your opponents with your wit, right?" She smiled when Buffy shrugged. "It's a good tactic, one I've used a time or two, myself, but to answer your question…no, I'm not afraid of you." She shrugged. "But you _are_ the Slayer of my kind, and an emotional one at that," she said, laughing softly. "I haven't lived for over a thousand years by taking foolish risks just to prove my ego." She waved a hand negligently. "I'll leave that to the males of my species, thank you."

Buffy almost smiled. "Whatever," she said instead.

"Foolish little Slayer. I warned you about him, but no, you just had to touch the fire didn't you?" She made a tsk-tsk sound. "Well, you have no one but yourself to blame for getting burned."

"Huh? What are you—?" Buffy stopped, and she gasped. "It was you! You're the one who sent me his picture, aren't you?"

"I was hoping you were smart enough to see past his looks, but you weren't, so here we are. Now you will die and Angelus will suffer until he eventually gets over it and moves on."

"Oh and let me guess…You want to be the one helping him to do the 'moving on' right?"

"I will make sure he achieves what he's always craved—power."

Buffy scowled at the intimate way she talked about Angel's desires. "Maybe he doesn't want that. Maybe you don't know him as well as you think," she said, scowling.

The vampire laughed softly. "Oh I_ know _Angel…" She licked her lips. "I know him very..._very_ well as a matter of fact."

Just the way she said that made Buffy's skin crawl and a bitter wave of jealousy swept through the Slayer. It didn't take a genius to realize this woman had fucked Angel. It made Buffy sick, but she plastered on an arrogant smirk of her own and fought fire with fire. "Really? Then why didn't he kill me? Killing a Slayer adds to your power, right? Especially me, because I _am_ the strongest Slayer ever…" Buffy's smile broadened when the vampire's finely arched brows drew down in a scowl. "He had several chances you know?" she said, leaning against the bars, like she was bored. "But he didn't do it." Buffy gripped the cage and leaned forward. "Tell me…if you know him so well…why did he spend more time making love to me than trying to kill me?" she asked, flashing a cheeky grin.

Buffy saw her words strike home, but the vampire quickly recovered and smirked back at the Slayer. "It doesn't matter anymore," she said briskly. "Angelus lost tonight—against you." A cunning smile graced the woman's sensual features. "_My Champion," _she said, winking at Buffy. "I guess this is the part where I should thank you for giving him to me."

"You're—what do you mean 'giving him to you'?"

"I entered you into tonight's games—you fought for _my_ Clan and because Angelus lost to you, he belongs to me." She grinned and this time she flashed fangs. "At the end of the 'Gathering', I will take him as my mate."

"What?!" Buffy glared at the devious creature. "Okay, first off—I'm not_ your _anything, Grannie, and hello? Doesn't he get a choice in whether he wants to…" she waved a hand, "mate with you?" Visuals of Angelus and this woman tortured her mind, and Buffy grimaced in pain. "You set him up. If he killed me—you win—if he didn't—you win."

Le'ahah gave a small shrug. "Hmmm, maybe you _are_ smarter than you look, but that's beside the point. Tonight you'll die and I'll have what I want." Her laughter was like nails on a chalkboard to the Slayer. "Ciao," she said, and turned to leave.

"Wait," Buffy cried. The vampire turned back, a brow raised in question, and Buffy hesitated.

"As interesting as I find you—I do have a mating ceremony to get to…" the copper eyed vampire taunted.

Buffy bit her lip—she wanted to tear every strand of hair from the bitch's head, but she wanted to know the truth more. "Just tell me…does he really love me?"

"Now why on earth would I tell you that?"

"Why not? You say I'm going to be dead soon, just think of it as added torture." Buffy shrugged. "You vamps like that, right?"

"Funny, but I'm thinking it would be incentive for you to escape. No, the real torture here would be to leave you wondering if he did or didn't," she said with a smirk, and left.

Buffy scowled at her retreating back. Bitch. She detested her and the thought of her touching Angel. The woman was beautiful in a way Buffy had no experience with. She moved like she was royalty, but at a thousand years, guess you learned how to be cool. Is that the kind of woman Angel wanted? Buffy felt physically ill at the thought of them together. No—it _so_ wasn't going to happen—she had to get out of here.

Something the vampire said niggled at her. She'd said the answer would be incentive to escape. Did that mean he _did_ love her? Why else would the answer make her want to escape? Well, unless he'd only used her, then she'd want to escape just to kick the crap out of him again. Buffy huffed out a frustrated breath. She didn't know what to think. He hadn't really attempted to hurt her. He'd hit her, yes, but he'd never unleashed his full strength. Why? Her heart began to pound. Maybe he really did love her—did that make a difference? Buffy sighed. Yes. It made a hell of a lot of a difference. It made all the difference in the world…

More determined than ever to get out of here so she could talk to Angel, Buffy started eyeing her guards—looking for the weak link. If she could antagonize just one of them into opening up the door…she smiled. She knew she could take them.

She had to see Angel. At the very least so she could spoil that woman's plans. There was no way Buffy was going to just sit back and let that bitch waltz in and just have him—especially if there was even a chance he loved _her_.

She wrapped her hands around the bars and called out to her guards. "Hello…?" Nothing. "Hey dead-guys…" she yelled out. Still nothing. She laughed. "Oh c'mon…you're not really scared of one tiny little girl, are you?"

She heard a few growls then, and laughed. "Well, why don't you come and try me…" Two of the three guards showed themselves.

"Shut up—we were told not to talk to you."

"That's only because they're saving me for themselves…" She saw their simple minds cloud with confusion and bit back her smile. "Seriously—I'm in a cage…haven't you ever wanted to mack on a Slayer—tasty powerful blood here…" she taunted, brushing her hair aside and showing her neck. "Dinner bells ringing guys...come and get it..."

She could almost see the drool as they as they stepped closer to her cage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus was buttoning his shirt when a knock sounded at his door. "What?" he snapped.

The door opened and Penn and Spike stepped into the room. Angelus raised a brow. "Did I say come in?"

Spike knew that look and stepped back. Penn accepted he was probably getting a beating and stayed where he was. He preferred to just get it out of the way rather than wait. Angelus sped across the distance separating them, grabbed Penn by the neck and tossed him across the room. The smaller vampire crashed against the wall and slid to the floor with a dazed look on his face. Angelus stalked over to his childe and placed a booted foot on his chest, keeping him pinned where he was. "Didn't I tell you to keep her out of my hair?"

"I tried," Penn said, grabbing Angelus' ankle and trying to remove his foot from his chest. "She wants you," he growled, giving up on removing his Sire's boot. He sat back and sighed. "What the hell was I supposed to do—chain her to the bed?"

"You might have tried that—she'd have loved it, you moron," Angelus snapped. He took his foot out of his childe's chest, leaned down to grab Penn by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "I told you I needed her distracted," he griped as he dusted his favorite off. Penn scowled and pulled back, straightening his clothes. Angelus raised a brow. "How is it that you couldn't manage that, boy?"

"Bloody hell," Spike said, putting two and two together. "You sent him after Grand-mum, didn't you?"

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Did you really think he'd fuck her if I hadn't?!" He snorted. "Spike, unlike you…Penn follows my orders to the letter!"

"Hey, I follow orders. Who told you she was plannin' on putting a tail on you when you were out shagging your Slayer? Me. Who watches over your hen-house because you can't be bothered with the mess you've made of them all? I do. So don't bloody well tell me I can't follow orders, ya soddin' ponce."

"Are you looking for the beating I was going to give Penn, William?" Angelus asked in a deadly soft voice. "Because if you are, you might want to re-consider…the way I feel right now—you might not survive it."

Penn shook his head in warning when Spike looked like he might smart off again. "No," he finally mumbled. "But I don't think your 'golden-boy' over there deserves a beating either—it's not his fault your bleedin' she-bitch of a Sire wants no one else between her dimpled thighs, but you. That's your fault mate, and you bloody well know it."

Penn rolled his eyes. "Spike will you ever learn to just shut up?"

Angelus laughed. "No, he's actually right this time. It is my fault—I've let this happen…" He ran a hand through his hair. "Now she's suffering for it," he added softly.

"So it's true," Penn whispered. "You've fallen in love with this girl, haven't you?"

Angelus looked away. He clenched his jaw so hard a muscle ticked there, but still he remained silent. "I don't know what that is," he muttered. "But if it makes your chest ache and you feel sick whenever you're not with her, then…fuck!" he cursed. "How the fuck would I know, Penn?" They both turned to Spike.

"What?"His smile was innocent, but had a distinct 'I told you so' look to it. "Angelus, do you want to spend every minute with her?"

Reluctantly he nodded.

"Do ya feel like you're heart is actually alive and beatin' in your chest again when you're with her?'

"Okay, I get the picture," Angelus growled. "How did this happen to me?" he growled and stormed past them and into the bathroom.

Penn watched him go with a stunned expression. "Son of a bitch."

Spike smirked and held out his hand. "I told ya. Now pay up."

Penn growled, dug in his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and handed Spike a hundred dollar bill.

Angelus stood in the doorway and watched the exchange—he narrowed his eyes. "You made a bet—about my sex life?"

Spike ignored his angry look--it wasn't too bad, Spike knew the difference. "Not your sex life, mate," Spike said, taking the money Penn gave him and pocketing it. "We made a bet about your _'love'_ life. I said you were tipped head-over-arse for the chit, but Penn here disagreed." He chuckled. "Judging from your performance at the Challenge tonight, I think it's safe to say you've gone and bloody well given your black heart to the Slayer. It's perfectly sick."

Angelus grabbed Spike by the collar of his duster and hauled him up until they were at eye level. "You're going to be perfectly dissected if you don't shut your trap, Will. And I mean right this fucking minute," he snarled, shaking the smaller vampire. "One more word about me being in love and I'll drag your ass down to the basement and introduce you to the new staple gun I got last week, are we clear?"

Not wanting to have any part of a nail-gun lesson, Spike nodded. "As bleedin' crystal," he said, forcefully biting back his smirk at Angelus' predicament. The prick had never felt anything, but lust and hunger for violence—he almost felt sorry for his old sire—almost, but not quite.

Angelus studied him a moment before nodding. "Good," he snapped and grabbed his boots off the floor. He sat at the foot of his bed and pulled them on. "Listen—whatever I feel or _'don't'_ feel…" He glared at them, "…for Buff, I'm not going to let her die." He finished fastening his boots and stood. "So here's the plan, and since I'm going to need both of you to pull it off…listen up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles' Apartment:

"I can't imagine what's keeping her. She promised to be here over an hour ago," Giles said as he took his glasses off, polished them and then replaced them.

Willow's grin was sly as she said, "Maybe she's with her 'Angel'." She grinned and gave Cordy a knowing smirk.

Cordy shot the red head a look. "I'm thinking if Buffy wants to broadcast her love life—she'll do it herself, so can you can put your mega-phone down, kay?" she said giving Willow a falsely sweet smile.

Willow frowned. "You're just jealous 'cause I knew about him first."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "What-ever. I'm _so_ not jealous of you…as if," she muttered.

"Children, please…" Giles said with a sigh. "As fascinating as I find you're one-upping of each other—" He stopped. "Who is this Angel, you're speaking of?"

Cordy looked away. "That's for Buffy to tell you," she said.

Willow gave the brunette a dirty look and went on to tell Giles about all about Angel. Giles frowned. Why hadn't Buffy told him she had a new boyfriend? She usually told him everything—which was more than he wanted to know at times. Like when it got too personal—he began tuning out when Willow mentioned Buffy having dreams of the Angel fellow.

"Um…well, yes, so she likes this boy. That's—"

Suddenly the front door banged open and Xander sailed in carrying several pizza containers. "Yes, I am the man with the plan and the pizza."

Glad for the interruption Giles stood. "Let me get some more tea and some plates." He picked up his tea-cup. "Willow why don't you try Buffy on her cell phone again," he said and headed for the kitchen.

Cordy shot the witch a look and smirked. "You think you're the four-one-one on Buffy, don't you?" She smirked. "Shows how much you know. I've talked to him—he has a house on Crawford St. and he's not only rich, but dreamy hot too. Oh and F.Y.I…his real name is Angelus."

The sound of a tea-cup shattering made the Scooby gang jump and turn towards Giles. He was standing at the doorway to the kitchen staring at them in shock. "Did you…?" He cleared his throat. "Cordelia, did you say his name was…Angelus?"

"Yeah, I know—majorly hot, huh?"

"Good God," he gasped, and without bothering to pick up his shattered cup, Giles rushed from the room, leaving the rest of the gang sitting there stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penn threw open the door to Faith's room. He stopped for a brief second, staring at her half naked body.

She shimmied into her leather pants. "Wanna try knocking first!"

"Sorry, no time to knock," he growled back, and went to her closet. He dragged out her suitcases and then headed across the room to her dresser. He opened drawers, grabbed armful of her clothes and tossed them into her suitcases. Over and over he repeated the process until he'd emptied the dresser.

Faith quirked a brow at him, "Mind telling me, just what the fuck are you doing, Jr.?"

He headed for her armoire. "Get whatever things you want out of your bathroom. The shit is going to hit the fan tonight and if you want to survive the fall out between Nest, Darla and Angelus…you'll come with me, now."

Faith's eyes widened. "But he's already got the Order—why is he—?" She stopped. "That fucking Slayer! It's because of her, isn't it?" She rolled her eyes. "He's really got a thing for them, doesn't he?"

Penn just snapped his fingers. "We can sit here and discuss Angelus' weird fascination for Slayers and get caught up in a blood-bath or we can get out of here…you're choice."

"You're going too?"

He sighed. "No. He's going to need me here, but I—" He looked away. "Just get your shit together Faith."

He never called her Faith. Her eyes widened. "You're worried about me."

"I'm about to leave you here if you don't get a move on."

Faith smirked. "No you won't—you have feelings for me," she said with a smirk.

He was across the room and grabbed her by the hair. "I don't want to see you dusted tonight. Now get your ass moving,' he snapped and pushed her towards the bathroom.

Faith laughed. "Whatever—you like me—you know you do,' she said, but she quickly gathered what she wanted and was ready before he could explode again. "Ready."

He looked down. She had a blow drier and a bag of make-up. "That's it?"

She shrugged. "Hey, I can travel light—Dru's the one who needs all her boxes and boxes of fucking dolls and china!"

He rolled his eyes. "I know, don't remind me, but…" He laughed. "That's Spike's problem—you're mine."

"What about Soon and Petra?"

"Spike can handle them," Penn said as he ushered her out of the room and down the hallway. He glanced around a corner. Obviously Angelus hadn't called Nest out yet. Good. "Okay, let's go." He took her down the back staircase to the kitchen. At the door to the garage he handed her a set of keys. "Take my car, and go to the Sunnydale Inn. I'll meet you there when I can."

Faith stopped him when he turned to go. "Why can't I stay here? I can fight, you know I can."

"Because I need someone smart to take care of things if—" He stopped. "Just make sure Dru and the girls get out of this alive, okay?"

"Do you really think it's going to go like that?"

He shrugged. "With Nest and Angelus…? Who knows? Plus Leah's involved too. I'm not sure how, but we all know she still wants a piece of him and she might rather see him dusted if he rejects her." He shrugged. "Either way, I just need you out of here, okay?"

Faith grabbed him and kissed him. "When this is over—you and me—we're so having a talk."

"If I make it out of this—talking will be the last thing I want to do, Faithy."

She returned his grin with a smirk of her own. "Can't threaten me with a good time," she teased and gave him another kiss. She twirled his keys and winked. "It's the red Camaro, right?"

He scowled at the look of mischief on her face. "Faith, I love that car—crash it and I'll chain you up and whip you."

She chuckled. "Again—why are you threatening me with a good time?" His brows drew down and she grinned. "Relax, Jr. I promise to keep it in one piece," she teased and left him standing there with a worried scowl.

"Trouble—that's what she is," he muttered and went back up to the rooms to make sure Spike was getting the rest of the girls ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Council sat around the huge mahogany table in the formal dining room of the compound. The mood was serious. Nest could feel the tension and it was directed at him. He wasn't happy. He snapped his fingers and fresh blood was brought to him. He sipped from his glass, waiting. He detested this whole ordeal—who were they to tell him how to run his Order?

Drake, the oldest vampire in the room, and the leader of the High Council leaned forward, placing his elbows on the shiny wood of the table. "We've reviewed your argument, Heinrich, but with everything that has happened—including tonight's events, we've decided that it would be in the best interest of Aurelious, if you step down."

Nest reclined in his chair, refusing to show how angry he was. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Lea smiled. "Well, for one, you were all-too-ready to betray one of your Clan members," she said, egging him further into rage.

He glared at her. "As were you."

She shrugged. "Angelus is not yet a member of my clan, and if he were…I wouldn't be trying to betray him. I'd be encouraging him to find his vicious demon again, but you try and hamper him—sending him on useless missions that you're too lazy to deal with yourself."

"Killing the 'Greatest Slayer' to ever live is hardly what I'd call a useless mission."

Drake slammed a hand on the table. "But you'd heard the whispers. You knew this particular Slayer was destined to be dangerous to him, yet you sent him anyhow. What does that say about you as a Grand-Sire? You should protect your family, Heinrich, not send them to their ruin."

The other Council members nodded and it was in that's second that Nest realized La'ehah had played him and he'd allowed it to happen. She'd known that Drake would see this as a betrayal and yet she'd not only encouraged it, she'd orchestrated it. Bitch. He sighed. Maybe he _was_ too jaded to do this anymore. Years ago he would have smelled the double-cross, but in this he'd played right into her hands, now the Council was looking at him like a negligent leader who didn't care what happened to his Clan as long as he got what he wanted. He smirked, which was exactly what he was.

Just then the double doors slammed open and Angelus strode in. "I am Angelus, the Scourge of Europe. Grand-Childe of Heinrich Nest and I openly challenge him for the leadership to Aurelious," he said, his voice confident and assured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy heard a commotion and looked up. A good looking guy with dirty blond spiky hair and blue eyes came in, twirling a set of ancient looking keys around his finger.

He glanced at the three piles of dust around her cage and rolled his eyes. "They were told not to come near you."

Buffy shrugged. "It's so hard to find good minions nowadays…huh?"

Penn giggled. She was hot—if she wasn't Angelus' he'd think of trying for a piece of that too—but, he liked his head where it was. "So you're the one who's got my Sire tied up in knots," he said, raking his eyes over Buffy's body.

She felt vampire and gave him a too sweet smile. "Okay, I'll play. Who's your Sire and why do I have him tied up in knots?"

"You know my Sire—quite well actually. Name Angelus ring any of your bells?"

He said that in the knowing kind of way that made Buffy's hackles rise. Did everyone know about her and Angel's personal life? "You know I've had a really bad day—are you going to say something useful or are we just making small talk?"

His jaw hung, and then he laughed. "Cute. You _are _different, I'll give you that."

"Great, so we've established I'm different…still waiting for the useful part."

Spike came into the room. "Penn, what's taking you—?" He stopped and smiled at Buffy. "Oh. Hello there."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What are you two—the vamp version of dumb and dumber?"

Spike smirked at Penn. "She_ is_ cute when she's angry. I see why Angelus is all hot and bothered."

That got Buffy's attention. "I'll be cuter kicking your ass if you don't tell me where he is and now would be nice."

Penn twirled the keys again. "He's…busy, so he sent us to get you."

Buffy narrowed her eyes on those keys. "He's…busy? Yeah, I can see how hot and bothered he is…" she muttered. "He's a lying—evil son of a bitch is what he is," she snapped, without taking her eyes off those keys—she wanted out of here.

Penn's eyes flashed. "Considering he's upstairs challenging his Grand-sire and the Council to save you—which might get him killed by the way—you might want to cool it on the name calling."

As mad as she was at Angelus, the thought of him dying sent cold dread racing along her nerve endings. Her heart felt like someone was squeezing it in a vice and Buffy felt sick. "Let me out—I—he can't die."

That was the look Penn had been waiting for. He went to the cage and after a few tries found the key that fit. "Try and stake us and me and Spike'll eat you little Slayer," he warned before he actually opened the door.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Hate to disappoint you—but you two..." She eyed them up and down. "Not even on my radar right now."

Spike scowled. "Hey, I've killed two Slayers, I'll have you know."

Penn shot him a look. "Not really the time to tell her that Einstein."

Buffy took a better look at the Billy-Idol look-a-like. "Remind me again…you are...?"

"No one important," Penn said, narrowing his eyes at Spike.

Spike smirked. "Oh, you'll know me soon enough, cutie."

"Or you'll know the end of Mr. Pointy if you don't let me out of here."

Penn was putting all his faith in his Sire's prediction that Buffy loved him and wouldn't stake them first and ask questions later when he turned the key and let Buffy out.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked as soon as she was free.

Penn grabbed her arm and headed for the stairs. "That doesn't matter—he wants you out of here. You need to go to the mansion and wait for him there."

Buffy dug her heels in. Penn stopped and glared at her, but she simply rolled her eyes. "Well, _that _isn't going to happen, so you might as well tell me."

"I'm not arguing with you about this Slayer and I sure as hell don't want to deal with Angelus' temper because of you—now say thank-you and just get out of here, will you?"

She crossed her arms. "Tel me where he is or I stake the both of you…" She reached into her boot and pulled out a sharpened piece of wood. She pointed it at them. "You're choice."

Penn and Spike looked at each other, not really liking the position they were in. Piss off Angelus or deal with an armed and very emotional Slayer.

Buffy clenched her fists. "Look, you got me out and I appreciate it, but I _will_ stake your asses if you don't tell me where he is and I mean…" She took a threatening step forward, "_Now_!"

Spike shrugged. "He's up those stairs. Make a right, go through the main hallway to the huge double doors. It looks like you're entering a bloody monastery, so you can't miss em...he's in there."

Penn glared at him, but Spike waved him off. Buffy took off at a run, but Spike stopped her. "Oh and when you find the big lummox…make you tell him you beat the information out of us, will you?"

She made a face, but nodded. "Right," she said and rushed up the stairs.

Penn glared at Spike after Buffy had left. "You _do_ know he's going to strip the flesh from our backs if anything happens to her, right?"

"Well her immediate threat was a little more…immediate than his, don't you think?"

Penn had to agree there. That was one pissed off Slayer. "Did you get the rest of the girls to the Motel?" he asked, as they headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, Dru fought me the whole time, but I gave her Miss Edith and she was okay after that." Spike glanced at his 'brother' a question in his eyes. "Well, the rescue was technically completed, so you know what we need to do now…are you sure you can do it?"

Looking away, Penn sighed. "She never cared about me."

"Yeah, but you know what Angelus has planned for her…"

"Darla deserves it. She set him up."

"But that still doesn't answer my bloody question…can _you_ do this, mate? Because if you can't—"

Penn's eyes were deadly as he grabbed Spike by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "I'd stake _you_ for Angelus, Spike. Don't ever doubt my loyalty to our Sire," he growled.

"Get off ya tosser!" Spike snarled and shoved Penn away from him. "Always tryin' ta be him, aren't ya?" He reached in his jacket and grabbed his cigarettes. he lit one for himself and Penn. "Well give it up—you just ain't got the big scaries to make me quiver in me knackers," he said, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Penn scowled, but accepted the cigarette. Together they headed up the back staircase. "Now as I was sayin…" Spike said, as he opened the door that led to the main hallway. "I'm thinkin' this might be hard on you because you got feelings for the bitch—I meant bint…" He smirked, but Penn wasn't reacting, so he shrugged, and went on. "I'm just thinkin' if ya can't handle it, let me know and I'll take care of her."

Penn took another drag of his smoke and flicked it at Spike, chuckling when the blond batted it away and scowled. "Don't worry about me, Spikey…I'll do it." His smile was eerily Angelus-like. "Hell, I might even take her someplace where I can take my time about it actually…" he said, moving past Spike to lead the way towards the bedrooms.

"Could you try to stop channeling Angelus?" Spike growled, following after him. "Gives a bloke the willys," he said as they paused outside the door. "If she even has a clue what we're up to--we're in for a fight."

Penn nodded and his smile widened "She has a lot of spunk..." His voice had gotten husky.

Just then the door opened and Darla stood there. Penn and Spike both wore equal looks of surprise. "Hello boys..." she said with a smile. "Don't tell me--you're here to bring me to Angelus..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys you know the drill--click the button--feed the musie and she'll feed me.


End file.
